


啖剑奇谭 之 异世修仙

by Soukyuu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukyuu/pseuds/Soukyuu
Summary: 殇浪与修仙世界格格不入的沙雕故事，又名殇不患养鸟记
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, 殇浪
Kudos: 2





	1. 只要情商足够低……

从昏迷中醒来的时候，殇不患发现自己躺在一间陌生的破屋里。

虽然他时常住破屋破庙之类的地方，但这次不太寻常，因为他清楚地记得，在昏迷之前，他和浪巫谣身处的环境是荒无人烟的山里。等等，他们是在山里干什么呢？

头还是有些晕，很多事想不起来，殇不患挣扎着坐起身，环顾四周。

“阿浪，你在吗？”问出了声的殇不患，被自己的声音吓了一跳。这有些青涩稚嫩的嗓音显然并不属于自己。

连衣衫都不对，他从来没有买过现在身上这套衣服。

怎么回事？他试着运功，竟发现连习以为常的浑厚内力都消失不见。

叹了口气，满头雾水的殇不患决定出去看看到底身处何处。

“呿，居然没死，算你命大。”破屋的门口传来一个嫌恶的中年男声，“既然没死，快给我起来，滚去干活！”

殇不患此刻没什么抵抗能力，连拉带拽地被长相凶恶的中年人带到了一片田地。田里种着殇不患从未见过的植物。

“得罪了门主的公子，没把你赶出去已经算你走运了，我告诉你，你这辈子就是在这儿种灵草的命，连筑基的资格都没有！主意还打到公子的女人身上，你趁早死了这条心吧！”

煮……鸡？完全听不懂。

殇不患的疑问越来越多，可那个中年人看样子是不会告诉他的了。趁着去打水的机会，殇不患在水面看到了一张熟悉又陌生的青年的脸——“自己”的脸。虽然长相和真正的自己差不多，但脸上的胡渣不见了，白发也半根都没有，自己这是怎么回事？

打理了一天的农田，殇不患现在这个身体的体力还凑合，虽然不如自己原来的身体，但也没有弱不禁风。不过，还是搞不清楚眼下是什么状况。

“喂！那个……你叫什么来着？”中年人不知从哪儿回来了，一边斜眼看他，一边翻着本小册子。

“呃……殇不患。”殇不患随意回答。

“……这什么怪名字。”

中年人有些好奇，又有些疑惑地看着殇不患，总觉得他差点死过一次之后，变得不太一样了，不似之前小心翼翼又时常冲动犯浑的样子。

“喂，叫我什么事？”看中年人不说话，殇不患问了一句，并且在中年人要踢他一脚的时候躲开了。

“混账！叫我杜总管！”

这不是不知道你叫什么嘛，殇不患腹诽着，等着他往下说。

“呐，这是今天的口粮，吃完麻溜滚！”

殇不患接过烧饼，有些好笑地吃完，回到之前的破屋。

虽然问题一大堆，但眼下最麻烦还是没有武功，殇不患决定先试试自己的气功心法再说。

才试了一个时辰，殇不患便发现了不对。用这个身体练自己的心法，进展未免也太快了，好似经脉放在那儿随便他打通一样。他没有练出半点内力来，却有一股奇怪的能量充满了自己的经脉。

殇不患有些不解地停了下来，出门找了块僻静的地方试试看身手。

用原来调动内力的方法，倒是可以调动那股奇怪的能量，殇不患想了想，随便劈了一掌出去。

幸好留了手。

殇不患看着面前的大坑，有些发愣地想，他还没练到自己原本一成的功力，可这是怎么回事？这里的山石草木都是纸做的吗？

感到有什么人在靠近，殇不患闪身回到破屋装睡，边腹诽着自己的轻功什么时候变这么好了，再加把劲该赶上瞬间移动了吧。

“喂！你！听到什么动静没有！”杜总管果然闯进了他的破屋，看他茫然挠头的样子，没等他回答又走了。

这倒不是殇不患的演技好，事实上他的演技只有让蔑天骸觉得好玩的程度，他满头雾水了一整天了，半点也没假装。

第二天，殇不患决定去四处调查一下情况，至少搞清楚自己这是在哪里。

有了那不到一成的功力，一天的农活儿半个时辰就干完了。殇不患到处乱逛，听着路人的谈话，倒是有了几分头绪。

他身处在一个修真的世界，虽然他不相信人能修炼成什么神仙，但姑且这么理解吧。其他的线索并不多，很多谈话他都听不懂，只知道他住在一个修真门派，不管什么东西，名称都先加个“灵”准没错，比如灵米，灵湖，灵药，灵石，什么的。

心中稍定，他随便拦下了一个落单的人，自信满满地打招呼，“这位灵人兄台……”

对方像看神经病一样看了他一眼，扭头就跑。

呃，看来这称呼不太对。

想着心事，殇不患没有注意到自己走的方向越来越偏僻，这时——

“……殇！你没死！”前面不远处传来一个悦耳的女声，随之是一阵急促的脚步。

这人为什么知道自己的名字？还有，原来这个不属于自己的身体和自己同名吗？殇不患发着愣，抬头看到一个长得挺清秀的姑娘，正睁大眼睛，含泪看着自己。

殇不患想起那个杜总管说的，“公子的女人”。是这个人吗？

“不患……都是我不好……你吓死我了……”女子兀自抽泣着，伸手要去拉殇不患，却被避过。

“我说，你是谁啊，别一上来就喊别人名讳行不行？”殇不患挠了挠头，女子吃惊地看着他，连哭都忘记了。

“你……你不记得我了？”

“你要这么理解也行。”并不是不‘记得’，而是根本不‘认识’。不过结果来看没差别。

“不患，你别骗我了，你是恨我把你害成这样对不对？你听我解释……”

殇不患皱了皱眉。

“那什么‘公子的人’，就别出来乱晃给人添麻烦了啊。回去吧回去吧。”

“你果然没有忘记我！”女子有些歇斯底里，“我喜欢的人从来都只有你！你看，你送我的东西，我都好好地保存着……”

看着女子手中镶着宝石的羽毛胸针，殇不患的神色严峻了起来。

他一把夺过胸针，有些暴躁地问，“快告诉我！阿浪在哪里！”

“阿浪？是谁？”女子有些跟不上他的节奏。

“装什么傻！这个胸针就是阿浪的东西，你把他怎么样了！”

“你不是说，这是你家祖传的……”

殇不患想起这并不是原本他所在的世界，可能是物有相似，那女子真的不知道吧。也不知道这个身体的主人老家在哪里，会不会有线索。

殇不患不再追究，转身就走。

“殇！”女子又叫住他，语气有些焦急。

“啊？”

“你……就这么走了？”她的眼睛死死盯着那枚胸针。

殇不患明白了过来，扬了扬手，“哦，到底是我家祖传的东西嘛，不好胡乱送人的。”转身又要走。

被无视，又被拿回了送出手的东西，女子恼羞成怒，上手要夺。殇不患并不想纠缠，他还有太多问题要解决，只好施展轻功，闪身消失在女子眼前。

这……这是什么功法？他什么时候学会的？女子愣愣地站在原地。

“有些不寻常啊。”破屋内，殇不患看着那枚胸针，觉得事情不简单。

原本替这个身体的原主人拿回了送出手的东西，只是因为胸针和浪巫谣的那枚一模一样，他还觉得对那女子有些抱歉的。但普通来说，她应该不至于直接出手抢夺才对。

而且，胸针和浪巫谣的那枚这么像……不知道浪巫谣是否也来到了这个世界？

直到吃完今天的烧饼回屋后，那女子也没有找来接着纠缠他。殇不患不敢松懈，小心翼翼地将胸针贴身藏好，决定今晚再试试自己的心法。不过，破屋可能已经不安全了，他出门走到了昨天劈出的那个大坑，又往偏僻的地方走了一段，才开始打坐。

今日的进度稍慢了一些，却还是非常惊人。三个时辰之后，殇不患差不多恢复到了原本两成功力的感觉，满溢着能量的，被拓宽的经脉并不觉得不适，丹田内依然没练出丝毫内力，却在“咔”的一声之后，多了一颗金色的球体。

殇不患对于能“看到”自己丹田的情况感到吃惊，也实在搞不懂那个球体是干嘛的，不过既然自己身体没出事，那就先随它去了。

想试试自己的身手，他却不敢贸然出手，万一失手连地脉都打穿了可就麻烦了。

回到破屋的时候已是午夜，屋里却有人潜伏着等他回去。两个人。

“真是麻烦啊，你们习惯晚上不睡的吗？”殇不患推开门问道。

“你……你怎么知道……”白天那女子的声音。

“少废话，把凰玉交出来！”陌生男子的声音。

“啥？”殇不患没有听懂。

“少装蒜！梨儿说是你抢走了凤凰宝玉，不想再死一次就给我交出来！”

是说胸针的事情？

“喂喂，这可是我家祖传的诶，这里的人打劫这么猖狂的吗？”

“……哼，少给我耍嘴皮子，少爷我要抢你的又如何？你一个连筑基都做不到的蝼蚁！”

又是煮鸡？我在原来的世界没少煮鸡汤啊！阿浪可喜欢喝了！殇不患腹诽着，这大概也是什么自己不知道的新词吧，也好，稍微拿这位“少爷”试试身手。

他不想惹事，可阿浪的胸针，他不可能放手。

……

啧，下手重了。

殇不患皱了皱眉，才对了两招，这位“少爷”就被打飞了出去，躺在地上指着他喊，“金丹！金丹修士！这不可能！”

又是，完全，一点也，听不懂。殇不患觉得有必要学习一下基本知识才行。

“呐，我说……”殇不患看向那个女子，女子正看着他瑟瑟发抖。

“殇……？”

“他说的煮鸡，金丹，是什么意思啊？”

“！！！”女子吃惊地看着殇不患，根本不敢相信他连这点常识都不懂。

“喂，别发呆啊，说话！”上前推了推女子，女子却直接吓昏了过去。

“我有这么可怕吗……”殇不患叹了口气，又走向那个少爷，“你来说？”

“我说！我说！”那少爷还挺痛快，有的没的什么都对殇不患说了，连那个女子是他唆使去骗殇不患那枚胸针的事都抖搂了出来，末了还求他放过自己。

根本没想杀人的殇不患默记着炼气、筑基、金丹、元婴、化神、炼虚、大乘、渡劫之类的新名词，觉得信息量有点大，而别的什么炼丹，炼器，炼符的，他完全没有兴趣。

还有，他终于知道了互相应该称呼“修士”。嗯……不用再胡乱打招呼了。

总之，基本知识是有了。

“你说元婴以后再往上……什么来着，晋级？啊对，晋级，会有雷劫？”

“对对对，就是引动天雷……”

这个世界有病吧，人人都奔着遭雷劈去努力。殇不患腹诽，不过要真是这样，还挺不好办啊。他只想确认浪巫谣是否也来到了这里，然后回到原来的世界，可不想无缘无故的挨雷劈。

况且，更奇怪的是，他完全没有吸收过什么天地灵气的感觉。

这事儿暂且搁下了，殇不患又问了凤凰宝玉的事，得知只是个说不定能唤出“灵兽”的道具，还没人知道怎么用，也就失去了探究的兴趣。

把两个人赶走之后，殇不患决定先睡一觉，可还没等他睡着，他的破屋就给围了。

想想也是，刚揍了门主的公子，还能这么悠闲地睡觉的，大概也就只有殇不患这样的人了。

“居然没有逃跑，你的胆子倒是不小。”门主带着脸上有伤的儿子和一干手下，有些诧异殇不患没走，似乎还打算先睡一觉。

“我要说我不是故意打伤人的，会有人信吗？”殇不患挠挠头。

“你只要把你的功法或者灵药交出来，伤人的事，还有转圜的余地，不然嘛……”

“呃……什么功法灵药？”

“几天之内，你就从一个废物晋级到金丹期，若不是吃了什么灵药，或者用了什么功法，这怎么可能做得到！你可千万别说灵药吃完了哦，拿你去炼药也不是不能考虑。”

殇不患叹了口气，他是实在不知道对方在说什么，况且对方轻视别人生命的样子也让他不悦。才刚来这个地方不久，又得逃避追杀了，他也真是背得可以。

“我派的护山大阵已经开启，你就别妄想逃走了，给我上！”

“不试试怎么知道呢？”殇不患撂下话就跑，之前在门派中转悠过，大门的方向他还是知道的。

山门前，殇不患有些吃惊地看着阵法的纹路。不得不说，这个阵法的阵纹很精美，虽然不明白是什么原理，但是能感到其中蕴含的能量和灵性。

殇不患试着将手边的山石花草丢过去，阵法完全没有反应，毫无阻拦的意思。

“连阵法都不懂的蝼蚁，别白费劲了，凡是修士，都绝无可能随意穿过这个阵法，束手就擒吧！”追兵围了上来。可以的话，殇不患不想打斗，也不想伤人。而且，看面前的人胸有成竹的样子，其中应该不缺修为比他高的人。

那就……试试阵法吧！殇不患没有理会追兵说什么，小心翼翼向阵法伸出了手。

手一点一点穿过了阵法，阵法毫无反应。然后是另一只手，脚，身体……阵法完全把他当成了空气。

“这……这怎么可能！”追兵倒吸一口冷气。

“时间太久，放坏了吧？”殇不患指指阵法摊了摊手，“再见啦各位！”

头也不回地向山下走着，背后传来一阵撞击阵法被弹回的人的惨叫，令殇不患有些纳闷，不过，也懒得多想了，先找找看附近有没有城镇吧。

一夜没睡，殇不患倒没有多困，完全不认识路的他，不多久遇到了一队带着兵器的人，他决定先去问问路。

“几位修士请留步！”这次殇不患没有乱喊了。

“有什么事吗？”几人有些警惕，不过当看到殇不患没带武器之后，又放松了下来。

“请问，最近的城镇该往哪个方向走？”

“你去那里做什么？”对方反问。

“我和同伴走散了，想去打听一下有没有他的消息。”寻找浪巫谣是事实。

那队修士对他还是有些戒备，不过还是告诉了他方向。殇不患道了谢，刚走出不远，却听到了不寻常的动静。

从背后偷袭他的人，竟是刚才告诉他路线的小队。

这里的人怎么回事？殇不患皱眉还击，“喂喂，我就问个路，砍我做什么！”

“哼，你也是去争夺秘境名额的吧！别装了！会结伴去那个镇子还能有什么理由！对手当然死一个少一个！”

“太不讲理了吧！”殇不患惊叹，他连秘境是什么东西都没听说过。看着迎面而来的各式武器，殇不患只得折了一段树枝招架，打落对方的武器之后，还不等他反击，对方居然爽快地跪到了他的面前，每个人都双手捧着个袋子递给他。

这是什么情况？殇不患被这一连串的操作弄懵了。

“你们这是做什么？”

“我们有眼无珠，不知道是金丹修士前辈！请前辈收下我们的储物袋，放我们一命！”

“不是，我又不抢劫……”殇不患扶额，“这样吧，告诉我你们说的秘境是干嘛的？说完就可以走了。”

小队千恩万谢地站起身，有些好奇他居然不知道秘境的事情，但也不敢问，只是老老实实把事情告诉了他。

原来，前面的城镇里有一个四年才开启一次的秘境，低阶修士都可以争夺进入的名额，去寻找珍贵的修炼资源。不过，殇不患对这些全都没有兴趣。唯一吸引他的地方，大概只有“人多”这一点。说不定真的能找到浪巫谣的踪迹。

也许是担心殇不患也来偷袭，小队无视了殇不患的推拒，丢下一个储物袋就跑了。殇不患无奈地想，袋子里那些草和丹药他根本不认识，拿来也没用啊。

城镇很大，但也扛不住人多。被通缉多年的殇不患，对于“人多”的概念已经非常遥远了。城里四下全都是人，大都组了队，对于即将到来的资格选拔都跃跃欲试。

殇不患一路逛到酒楼的时候，才发现自己从门派出逃以来一直没有吃过东西，可居然一点也不饿。身上没有钱，不用吃饭倒是件好事。四下也没有浪巫谣的线索，殇不患只得接着往人更多的地方走。

“……啾。”四周人声鼎沸，殇不患却清清楚楚地听见了鸟鸣。


	2. 不要随便捡野生动物

听到了鸟鸣的殇不患站定四下张望。

“啾啾！”似乎是看见他站定，鸟鸣急促了起来。

殇不患这才找到传来鸟鸣的位置，那是一间茶楼的门口，有个非常落魄的修士提着一个鸟笼，试图用鸟儿换口剩菜吃，却被茶楼的掌柜严词拒绝。

倒不是嫌弃这修士落魄的打扮，而是那只鸟儿连带笼子看着比修士更加落魄。

竹编的笼子并不结实，笼中的鸟儿状态更糟，身上的长羽几乎掉光了，几片带着血污的绒毛纠结在一起，已经分不出原本的色彩，翅膀也受伤未愈，偶尔发出的鸟鸣虽然清亮，却有气无力。

可这只小鸟……

殇不患从小鸟的身上感到没来由的亲切，不由自主地走上前。

这绝对不是错觉，殇不患分明看到了小鸟眼中的求助。

“这位修士，我这个袋子里的东西，交换你笼中的小鸟可好？”

修士看了看殇不患储物袋里的灵草和丹药，眼睛亮了起来，随即抱紧笼子警惕地看着殇不患。

“管这种闲事可没有什么好处哦！”可能殇不患看起来太过真诚，茶楼的掌柜提醒了一句。

“这……这些……全都给我？”修士死死盯着殇不患的储物袋，吞了口口水。

“对啊，袋子里的东西归你，小鸟归我。”

“成交！”修士像是害怕殇不患反悔，把笼子往殇不患怀里一扔，夺过储物袋就跑没影了。

“这鸟就剩一口气了，似乎也不是什么灵兽，你这又是何必呢……”茶楼的掌柜摇了摇头。不过怪人天天都有，他也没有太在意。

殇不患掰断竹笼，小心翼翼地把小鸟捧在手心，鸟儿微弱的心跳切实地传达给了他。

也许是安下了心，小鸟不久就睡着了。殇不患仔细探查了小鸟的伤势，有些心疼地用食指摸了摸小鸟的脑袋。

城外的溪边，殇不患用自己袍子上撕下来的布，就着溪水小心翼翼地擦去小鸟身上的脏污。

小鸟一直没有醒来，虽然心跳已然稳定，殇不患还是有些担心，一直这么捧着也不是办法，他想了想，将小鸟放在自己的前襟，随便找了个土地庙住下，一边像之前那样运转功力，一边留意小鸟的状态。

自己和小鸟的两种心跳声伴随着他运行功法，进度没有之前那样快，可他惊奇地发现，功法练就的力量中，有一部分淌进了小鸟的身体，小鸟伤势渐渐稳定了下来，微弱的心跳声强韧了一点点。

清晨，靠着土地庙神像浅眠的殇不患突然觉得一阵脑壳疼。睁开眼什么也没发现，他下意识摸了一把，从脸侧抓到一只小毛球。那是他昨天刚救回的小鸟，还不能飞，只是爬到了他肩上，正努力把他啄醒。

“喂喂，有话好好说啊！啊不，你不会讲话……怎么了？”

小鸟轻啄了一下殇不患的胸口，“啾”了一声，见他不太明白还打算用翅膀扒拉他的衣襟。

殇不患本想说自己身无长物，突然想起之前那枚胸针，疑惑地取了出来。

小鸟啄了啄胸针，又站上去蹦跶了两下，什么也没发生，殇不患边喊着“别弄坏了啊！”边急急忙忙地把胸针藏好。

他把小鸟捧在手心，想要轻敲它的脑袋以示训诫，却惊讶地发现小鸟的头上长出了新的绒毛，浅浅的红色有些可爱。

他摸了摸小鸟的脑袋，“别说，你这头上的红毛，和从我手里拿东西的样子，和阿浪还挺像。那家伙啊，连我刺过去的剑都敢用手接，也不知说他什么好。呐，你还没有名字吧？干脆叫你阿浪怎么样？”

“啾。”小鸟郑重点头当作是认可了。

“你也别老在外头蹦跶，这里的人冷不丁就会砍人，特别不安全。还有啊，你这身羽毛还没长回来呢，暂且先呆在我的衣服里，别着凉了。”

被他塞回前襟的小鸟似乎僵住了，一动不动，也不出声。殇不患当作是它知道害怕了，也没当回事，继续去街上寻找浪巫谣的线索。

街上依然到处都是参加秘境遴选的人，不过以浪巫谣的性格，会报名参加的可能性不太高。怀着撞大运的心情，殇不患随便报了个名，用的是“刃无锋”的名字。反正大概是被那门派通缉了，真名还是别用的好。

赢了几场擂台，时近中午，他已经两天没吃东西，却不觉得饿。可他忽然想起怀中的小鸟。

他轻拍了一下胸口小鸟的位置，问道，“阿浪，你饿不饿？”

小鸟没有反应，这可吓坏了殇不患，他赶紧捧出小鸟查看情况，只见它弱弱地“啾”了一声，一双翅膀无力地抱住肚子。

看样子是饿晕了。

殇不患叹了口气，自己不管到哪里都没有钱，只好跑出城外，去林子找了些可以入口的野果，先让小鸟垫垫肚子。

小鸟只吃了一点点恢复体力，殇不患皱了皱眉，“唉，和阿浪似的，身板那么瘦还老是不吃饭，也不知道这几天我没盯着，他有没有饿着自己……”

小鸟闻言又吞下几颗野果，用翅膀拍了拍殇不患，像是让他放心。

殇不患回到城里，此时已错过了几场擂台，不过也许他看起来不像是高手，主办方没有让他和高手切磋，之后的擂台都赢得很轻松，堪堪挤进了下一轮的选拔。

今天也没有找到浪巫谣的线索，眼看日已偏西，殇不患叹了口气，想着自己身边一直没钱也不是办法，抬眼看见秘境资格选拔的规则后面，还写着“前十名的奖赏”。只要拿到第十名就能得到灵石，而他还记得灵石正是这里的货币。

他拍了拍怀里的小鸟，轻声道，“阿浪，你等着，我赢了擂台就有钱买吃的了！”

“啾。”怀里传来安定的鸟鸣。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，你这人倒是有趣。”殇不患的身后传来一阵笑声。

殇不患警惕的转过身，看向那人。

“不用这么紧张，我只是刚巧听到你说要赢秘境遴选，只是为了钱？”

“对啊。”殇不患坦然。

“哈哈哈哈哈！”那人笑得更欢，“我说，明明是那些灵草，丹药，功法更加珍贵吧！太有趣了！”

“咦！被你这么一说……那些东西能换钱吗？”

那人整个都定格了一瞬，“……你是认真的吗？”

“这还能有假？能换钱早说啊！”

“我说……你到底是从哪里跑出来的菜鸟……好吧，你要真的获得前十，不管第几，都可以把那些灵草丹药卖给我，我再额外多付你一百灵石，如何？”

“不如何，这里的人都讲究冷不丁背后给我一刀，怎么会有这种好事。”

“还挺敏锐啊，我当然有我的条件。”

“没兴趣。”

“小哥，你听我说，我这两天总见你到处东张西望了，在找人吧？”

“……”

“嘿嘿，我叫玄未，是个行脚商人，见过的人可比你多了去了，绝对可以帮你，怎么样？”

“……这对你有什么好处？”

“收你不要的材料啊！你不要有得是人想要呢！”

“就这点事啊，找别人去，走走走~”

“不瞒你说，前十要都让那些门派世家的家伙得了，哪轮得到我这种普通商人收啊……还有，秘境里的好东西可值了老钱了！要是不找个靠谱的商人来收，你可得被人坑死！”

“……我考虑一下。”

“别啊兄弟，这样吧，我先预支你一百，不，两百灵石，不，送你，送你的，交个朋友呗？”

“你等着。”殇不患背过身，捧出怀里的小鸟，问道，“阿浪，你觉得呢？”

“……啾。”小鸟认真点了点头。

殇不患转回身，“行，给钱吧。”

好奇偷看了殇不患的行动，行脚商人玄未愣了好一会儿，掏出两百灵石递给殇不患。

“那就，等你得到前十再见吧，刃无锋！”

……

“不过，也不知道阿浪喜欢吃什么。”殇不患漫无目的地逛着食材市场，把前襟里的小鸟往外挪了一点点，让它只有脑袋露在外面，道，“阿浪，你看到喜欢吃的就叫我。”

“啾。”小鸟看向一个方向，是个卖鱼的摊子。

来到近前，卖鱼的老板正想上前招揽生意，却愣在了当场迈不开腿。

“这种好吗？”

“啾！”

“这个呢？”

“……”

“还有这个？”

“啾啾！”

“老板，这个来五斤，那个全要了！好痛！别啄我啊！……好吧好吧，改成这个一条，那个三条，行了吧？”

卖鱼的老板看着这一人一鸟说不出话来，收了钱就闭店谢客了。

提着鱼回到了之前住的土地庙，殇不患让小鸟出来透透气，他刚升起火，回头却见小鸟站在放鱼的垫子上。

鱼只剩下一条了。

“你……全吃了啊？”

小鸟扭过头不敢看他，蹦到剩下的那条鱼后面，把它向着殇不患推了推。

“啊哈哈，我一点也不饿，也不知道怎么回事，这么久了都没饿过，你吃吧。”

小鸟眨了眨眼，见殇不患没有在开玩笑，一口吞下了鱼。

“嘶——”殇不患倒吸一口冷气。真的只有一口，这么大条鱼，瞬间就被小鸟吞了……

“我说，你该不会是什么魔物吧？”

小鸟背对着他，像是在赌气。

“别生气别生气……咦？”殇不患发现小鸟长出了一片新的尾羽，颜色比头顶上的绒毛要红一些。他伸手摸了摸，小鸟一个激灵，用翅膀扇了殇不患的手，却疼得啾了一声。

“好啦，不碰就不碰。”殇不患不顾小鸟的挣扎，把它捧起来放回前襟，“翅膀还没恢复好还乱扇人，别动啊，我给你治。”

说着殇不患打坐接着运行功法。殇不患并不急进，绝大部分的注意力都放在引导新生的力量一部分治疗小鸟的伤势，自己的功力反而没有进步多少。他也不是没试过用已有的力量去治疗，可试了半天也没成功，也就作罢了。

一晚上下来，小鸟的伤势恢复得七七八八，翅膀上还没长出长羽的小鸟依然不会飞。

治疗的温暖让小鸟睡得很安心，直到殇不患手中提溜着鱼，到了擂台报到的时候，它才探头出来要吃东西。

殇不患怕头天晚上小鸟吃撑了，只买了两条鱼，如他所料，小鸟堪堪吃完打了个饱嗝，愣了一下，把脸埋进他的衣襟里。

“真是的，饥一顿饱一顿对身体不好啊！”殇不患拍了拍胸口，上了擂台。

淘汰赛过得很快，秘境开启在即，名额一千人说多不多，说少也不少，筛选不必太严格。不过，既然决定要拿到前十，殇不患也不能太大意，名次争夺赛就在明日了。

转悠着来到一个像是赌博的摊子，殇不患发现了昨日遇见的那个行脚商人。

“哟，玄兄，这是在干嘛呢！”收了人家的钱，总不好装不认识。

“是刃兄啊！”玄未压低声音，“我打算押你进前十，赚笔小钱。”

“还能这么干？”

“诶你小点声别被人听见！”玄未急道，“我跟你讲，你是个大冷门，进前十一赔五十，怎么样，是笔好生意吧？”

“诶？我有这么厉害吗？”

玄未扶额腹诽，就因为你看着不厉害，才是个冷门啊，“总、总之，你要买赶紧，别错过这个机会！”

殇不患想了想，数出一百五十灵石买了自己，剩下点钱他还得接着给阿浪买鱼。

“呵！很有自信啊哥们！”玄未高兴道，“不过，你最好多准备准备，竞争前十的人可都不简单！”

“行，谢啦！”殇不患总觉得这人哪里不太对劲，不过也没多想，自顾自去市场买鱼喂小鸟。

吃完鱼的小鸟没什么精神，殇不患捧着它也不知道怎么问，毕竟语言不通。

“……阿浪，鱼不好吃吗？”

“啾……”小鸟啄了啄自己的翅膀情绪低落。

“翅膀疼？我看看？”

小鸟伸缩了几下翅膀，看样子并不疼。殇不患看着它翅膀上新生的雪白绒羽，恍然大悟。

“……啊！想飞是不是！别着急，今天再治一晚上，等着长出正羽就没问题了！”说着想要再把小鸟放进衣襟里，可小鸟不愿意，挣扎得厉害。

“怎么了？”殇不患挠挠头，这可真是太为难他了。

小鸟想了想，钻进殇不患的袖子啄起一块灵石晃了晃，又塞了回去。

“钱……不用担心啊，明天打赢就有钱了。咦？……呃！！！”殇不患突然反应过来，小鸟是担心他明天的战斗，不肯让他疗伤？

他摸了摸小鸟头上的绒毛，笑道，“好吧，听你的，明天赢了再给你治伤。”

小鸟的脑袋在他手心蹭了蹭，然后愣住了。直到回到殇不患的衣襟里都没怎么动弹。

这晚功力恢复得很快，虽然身体没发生什么实质的变化，但这两天消耗的力量得到了补充，精神非常充沛。

争夺前十排名的人并不多，只有三十人，都是金丹修士。本就只针对低阶修士开放，也不是这片大陆上独一份的秘境，拿到名额的人一来懒得费这个工夫，二来前十的奖赏虽好，秘境的好东西只会更多，他们没必要在那之前就暴露自己的实力。

殇不患甚至怀疑那个行脚商人是办前十争夺赛的人为了不会冷场，才过来拉架的，只是没有证据。

看比赛的人渐渐多了起来，其中不乏指指点点说这人来自什么修仙门派，那人的世家背景的，三十个争夺排名的人，有不少都在向世家和大门派子弟寒暄刷存在感，不过殇不患分不清谁是谁，也懒得认识，杵在边上略显无聊。

“啾？”小鸟钻出领子露了个头，好奇地看着四周。殇不患注意到它头上长出了新的红色细羽，和之前的绒羽有些不同。

“阿浪？想看比赛？”

“啾。”小鸟点点头。

“好，要是有危险记得躲回去。”

“哟呵？你这家伙还有灵宠啊？”一个参赛者看到殇不患低着头和小鸟聊天，好奇地过来搭话，“什么啊，就是只普通的杂毛鸟，我看看？”说着伸手要去抓。

小鸟闻言躲进了衣襟，殇不患退开一步面色一沉。“轮不到你操这个心。”

“小爷还就操这个心了怎么着！嘿，仔细一看，你这身衣服好像是我家家奴穿的嘛！给爷跪下磕一个！”

殇不患翻了个白眼懒得理他。

“这是万剑门的大少爷！”“难怪了！传言他特别想要个灵宠，抢了好几个都不满意呢！”“那就是个无赖门派啊！那小哥完了！”“小声点你想死吗！”观众七嘴八舌地议论起来。

殇不患忽然想起，自己最初醒来所在的门派，好像就是那个万剑门，要说是个无赖门派他还挺同意。自己早就打了里头另一个少爷……这下有意思了。

“安静！”评判席示意下一轮对战要开始了，公布了对战的名单。

“换人换人！小爷要揍这家伙！给我换人！”万剑门的大少爷对着评判席喊。

评判席看向殇不患，殇不患无所谓地点点头，这时旁边有个年轻人松了口气，偷偷向殇不患拱了拱手。看来应该是这大少爷原本的对手。

“那个，我能提个要求吗？”开打前，殇不患看向评判席。

“要什么？不破坏规矩的话，可以考虑。”

“我想要根竹子，最普通的就行。”

这么点要求实在算不得什么，评判随手找了一根扔给了殇不患。

“啾？”

“别担心，不会把他打死的。”殇不患的眼神不善。

大少爷看着殇不患提着竹子的样子，笑声响彻云霄。他拿出了自己的兵刃，是两把斧子。

“呵，这倒是正合适。”殇不患正想着这一整根竹子挥起来不太趁手，自己现在的功力古怪，不留神容易把对方抡死，这下倒是省事了。

评判席才刚宣布了开始，大少爷就迫不及待地攻了过去。这些天下来，殇不患也摸清了一些门道，这里的人由于大多精力都放在了修炼和晋级上，对于战斗经验和招式反而不怎么注重，许多人全凭修为的力量，毫无战技可言。

不过，这大少爷的奋力一击，看着倒是有模有样，两柄斧子攻守兼备，也不算全靠蛮力了。

殇不患一闪身，旁人看来他似乎整个人不知道怎么转了个弯，大少爷的一把斧子刚好把竹子从头到尾一剖二，卡在了最后一个竹节上。

殇不患单手劈断其中一瓣竹子，顺势推开斧子，在另一把斧子砍过来之前跳开。

“可恶！有本事别跑啊！”大少爷不敢相信殇不患轻松就避开了，又是向着他劈去。

行吧，这人只会这么一招。殇不患腹诽着，双手以竹代剑，在对方斧子劈落的时候，用竹子剖面的棱在他两手手腕上一敲。

大少爷两手一麻，斧子向下插进了地板里。他恼羞成怒，也顾不上兵器了，用上了全身的修为向殇不患撞去。

“喂喂，不是吧？这人是牛吗？”殇不患诧异地吐着槽，一手用竹子圆弧的部分对准大少爷冲过来的方向掷去，边滑步向一侧退开。

竹子准确地撞上了大少爷的脑门，他应声倒下，周围顿时一片寂静。

“噗——哈哈哈哈哈哈！”反应过来的观众都笑疯了，他们都听见殇不患吐槽对方是牛，却没太看清他的招式，只觉得那位大少爷自己一头准确撞向竹子，晕了过去。要是把竹子换成红布，这就是标准的斗牛了吧。

“呃，手重了……”殇不患皱了皱眉，这还是他头一次向同级修士出手，稍微认真起来的他也多加了几分力。本想把对方打倒就行，没想到对方直接晕了过去。

很快，别处的擂台胜负已分，先前向殇不患拱手的那人也赢了一局，那人上前和他搭话，“这位道友好身手，方才多谢了。不过，虽然眼下万剑门不会轻易向你出手报复，等到了秘境里，甚至等你出来的时候，可就不好说了。万剑门虽不是什么大门派，但非常阴险又小心眼，你可要留神啊。”

“多谢提醒。”殇不患大约理解了“道友”的意思，那门派他早就得罪了也无所谓，不过这下被他们知道了自己护着阿浪，可不能让它受伤。

下一轮只有十五人，殇不患轮空，由于之前的插曲大家对他观感还不错，也就没人要挑战他，只在最后分排名的时候随便打了一场得了个第九。

得到了第九位的奖赏，和之前下注赢得的七千五百枚灵石，殇不患正发愁这么两个储物袋挂身上挺不方便，抬眼瞧见前来赌摊兑奖的玄未。


	3. 再苦不能苦孩子

“刃兄，果然没有让我失望。”玄未之前为了保持低调只下注一千，此时高高兴兴地赢得了五万灵石，殇不患颇为震惊。

“我说刃兄，别这么看着我啊，我是个生意人嘛~”玄未毫无心理压力，他的样子让殇不患瞬间想起了东离的某个熟人。

“……这里面的灵草什么的，你开个价。”殇不患现在不缺钱，也无所谓对方开价是不是公道了。

“大家是朋友，当然给你个好价钱啦~”玄未无所谓地递给他一个戒指，“一万灵石加一个储物戒指，你绝对吃不了亏！”

殇不患翻了翻，发现奖赏的袋子里才五百灵石，推测灵草之类的显然值不了这么多钱，皱了皱眉，“说吧，你打的什么主意？”

“借一步说话？”玄未神神秘秘地带着殇不患穿街绕巷，来到一处僻静的院子。

“刃兄，想必你也看得出，我之前试探了你几回，抱歉了。”玄未认认真真作揖，殇不患反而不好意思了起来。

“无妨，我当时身无分文，你给了我灵石，我该谢你才是。”

“唉，要不是我无法修炼，也不敢修炼，我也不会去想这种办法了。”

“无法修炼？这是怎么回事？”

“我也不清楚，其实不算无法修炼吧，但我筑基以后一直停滞不前，所以才做个行脚商人到处想办法。没想到修炼方法没找到，最近又出现了幻觉。”

“幻觉？”

“对，有时候我会觉得，我根本就不是我。”

“…………你这毛病我似乎也帮不上忙啊。”

“倒不是需要你帮我这些，我在旅途中找到些线索，曾经也有前辈遇到过我这样的问题，只是不清楚他是怎么解决的。”

“那我就更不知道了……”殇不患的修炼方法与众不同，无法提供什么线索。

“是这么回事，据说快要开启的这个秘境里，藏着很久以前陨落的前辈的一封手书，里面很可能会有提示，可我这点修为连这一千的名额都拿不到，不知能否劳烦刃兄……”

“不对啊，四年开启一次的话，这封手书一直没被人找到过？”

“刃兄问得好。一来修炼到筑基就止步的人并不多，手书不是修炼资源，也不是功法，感兴趣的人本就寥寥无几，二来，开启那位前辈陨落之地的钥匙，在我这里……”说着玄未掏出一块黑漆漆的牌子。

“……就算你说的没错，秘境我没去过，要怎么知道那地方在哪里？”

“每次秘境的地形会变化，所以具体的方位我也不得而知。我手头唯一的线索就是，由于前辈的陨落，那里形成过一个非常大的坑，现在变成了什么样子就很难说了。”

殇不患沉吟半晌，接过那块黑色的牌子，“我会留意的，不过，要是找不到……”

“没事！找不到把钥匙还我就是！当然，你在秘境里得到的东西，还是都可以和我交易！”玄未看殇不患应下，非常高兴。“对了，我记得你是要寻人的，你要找的人长得什么样？”

“那就多谢了……”殇不患想了想自己醒来时的情形，“他一头橙红色的长发，可能绑着发辫，眼睛是碧绿色，不爱说话，唱歌非常好听……不过现在他穿什么衣服，用什么名字，我就不清楚了。”

“行，我记下了！”玄未连忙应下，把装着一万灵石的戒指递给殇不患，接过装着灵草等物的储物袋。

“呃……”殇不患挠挠头，“我说，这东西要怎么用？”

玄未万分惊讶地教殇不患使用储物戒指的方法，把他其余的灵石也装了进去，顺便还给了他一本分辨灵草灵果等材料的书让他一定要读。

大家都有自己的秘密，对于殇不患的古怪他也没多问。

“真方便啊！要是那些个魔剑也能往里装就好了。回去以后问问天工那家伙吧~”回到土地庙的殇不患看着储物戒指感叹，顺手把浪巫谣的胸针也移了进去。

小鸟好奇地看着殇不患把玩戒指，在他看过来的时候，突然一个激灵，拼命往后躲。

“阿浪？”殇不患纳闷这家伙又怎么了，看了看小鸟，看了看戒指，“呃，别怕，我才不会把你也放进去。”

小鸟试探着向前蹦了几步，殇不患摸了摸它的头以示安慰，它这才安心地钻回殇不患的衣襟，等着他给自己疗伤。

伤势恢复得很快，清晨的时候小鸟已经可以欢快地站在殇不患的肩头鸣唱了。虽然羽毛还没长齐，只能勉强扑腾两下，殇不患看着小鸟新添的绒毛，和已经隐隐透出红色的白羽，想象着原本小鸟的样子必定不差。

这天午时就要进入秘境，殇不患一大早就去市场买了两身新衣服。进入秘境的人最长可能要待足一个月，而听玄未说放进储物戒指的食物不会腐坏，他搬空了鱼摊上阿浪最爱吃的几种鱼，路过点心铺子的时候还嘴馋地买了几盒糕点。

此时他早已在其他修士的闲谈中得知，自己一直都不饿是因为筑基以后就可以辟谷了。这样一来人生少了很多乐趣啊，他这么感叹着，既然不缺钱也不用太省着花了。

“阿浪，吃不吃糕点？”他塞了一块绿豆酥到自己嘴里，边问露个脑袋观察四周的小鸟。

“啾！”小鸟仰起头。殇不患有些诧异地喂了它一块绿豆酥，小鸟真的整个吞了下去。

“你真是很像他呢……”殇不患摸了摸它的头想，下次试着煮个鸡汤看看小鸟吃不吃吧。

买了一路吃的，来到秘境入口的时候已时近中午，殇不患还没换上新衣服，不过现在再回去一趟也来不及了，想着到了秘境里面再说好了。

一千人虽然不少，但站在整个广场上也不觉得多。殇不患从昨日的评判手中拿到了秘境的传送牌，被告知在极度危险时可以捏碎了回到广场上。等他站定四下看了看，发现一队十来个万剑门的弟子，正不怀好意地冲着他的方向看，带头的正是之前被他打飞过一次的少爷。殇不患撇撇嘴，尽量远离那群人，不让他们有机可乘。

在秘境真正开启的那一刻，就连他这样江湖阅历丰富的人，也充满了兴奋和期待。

广场的一侧出现了一个巨大的传送口，人群一波接着一波消失在柔和的光线里，殇不患没有迟疑，护着怀里的小鸟跟了进去。

殇不患愣愣地看着秘境中的奇景说不出话来。

眼前是一片丛林般的地方，却不知为何包裹着断垣残壁，和残破废弃的屋舍。“秘境”这个名字，听着一点也不像是有人居住的地方，不过或许很久以前真的有人住在这里吧。

远处传来了打斗声，听起来已经有人开始争夺资源了。殇不患耸了耸肩，他连灵草的种类都分不清楚，只翻过一遍玄未给的书，看得有些眼晕。对方多给了不少钱，他也不能太过不上心了。

原本他不太想管别人的事，但玄未的幻觉让他有些在意。

“有时候我会觉得，我根本就不是我。”

殇不患清楚地知道，现在的‘自己’根本不是自己，却无论如何也想不起到这里之前他在做什么。如果玄未也遇到过差不多的事，帮助他，或许也能帮助自己找到回去的线索。

已经找不到来时的传送门，殇不患随意找了个方向走了过去。一路上没什么危险，也没什么特别的东西，殇不患无聊地瞎转悠，小鸟大着胆子站在殇不患的肩头，时不时鸣唱着轻快的调子。

突然，前面不远处传来一阵呼喊，殇不患一愣神的工夫，就只见那个方向有个人发足狂奔，像是在逃命。

殇不患折了段树枝警戒，不多久，就看见那人惊慌失措地躲避身后一只硕大的蜜蜂，殇不患一惊，连忙把肩头的小鸟揣回衣襟里，隔空一掌把迎面而来的人推下河，自己则换了个方向躲进树杈之间藏住身形和气息。

蜜蜂疑惑地转了几圈，失去了目标，很快循着来的方向回去了。

“……呼啊——”掉进水里的这个人好不容易挣扎着探出水面，狼狈地爬上岸，只见殇不患坐在河边的石头上看着自己。

“三级铁针蜂！我的三级铁针蜂呢！”那人质问道，听声音是个女子。

“你说那个特别大的蜜蜂吗？跑了。”

“你！！为什么要把它放跑！”女子不由分说提剑要刺殇不患，他躲过叹了口气，“我说，你都快被那蜜蜂弄死了，还问我？”

“我好不容易找到一只，它的铁针是很好的炼器材料！你赔！”

“太不讲理了吧！”殇不患对这片大陆的人非常无语，“你要能打得过那蜜蜂还用跑吗？”

“……”女子找不到话反驳，只好自己生闷气。殇不患摇摇头，也不理她，自顾自走了。

“喂！那个……”女子叫住他，“……我和同伴走散了，能和你组队吗？”

“你同伴往哪儿去了？”

“不知道……”

“有说走散了去哪里等吗？”

“我们都是第一次进秘境……”

“……先说好，我对那些蜜蜂什么的不感兴趣，也没义务替你打，你愿意跟就跟着吧。”殇不患叹了口气，接着往前走，连互通姓名的兴趣都没有。女子咬了咬牙，只好跟了上去。

“……喂，喂！”走了好一会儿，已经出了那片林子，那女子实在受不了沉默，上前搭话。

“有什么事？”

“我们这是要去哪里？”

“不知道啊，我也第一次进秘境，走到哪里算哪里吧。”

“……那边好像有一片灵草，你要不要去看看？”

“呃，行吧。”殇不患想着，既然都进来了，总得找点什么东西卖给玄未，就跟了过去。

那女子说得没错，不远处确实有一片灵草，殇不患在书上见过那草的形状，只是忘了是叫什么草，总之先收集起来好了。

“那个……我们一人采一半可以吗？”

殇不患点点头，两人忙活起来，女子一棵一棵仔细挑选着，殇不患没那么好的耐心，也不打算贪心全都摘走，随便扫了一小片进储物戒指，抬眼看到在衣服里待不住出来透气的小鸟，找到了一颗草果叼在嘴里。

“阿浪，不吃吗？”殇不患问。

小鸟摇摇头，把草果放在他的手心。

“嗯，不要浪费，万一玄未也收呢。”说着把草果放入储物戒指，顺手给小鸟喂了一块糕点。

“灵兽？”女子挑拣完灵草，正巧看到小鸟吃着殇不患投喂的糕点，好奇地看过来。

“是我养的。”殇不患算是回答了她的问题，此时女子才发现小鸟身上没有灵兽的气息，且吃的食物也只是普通街市上卖的糕点。

“这种既不能帮忙战斗，又没法辅助修炼，寿命还短的生物，修士养来根本没用。”女子不屑地看了看小鸟。

殇不患对这片大陆的人漠视生命的态度非常厌恶，却不想费口舌争辩，只是不理那女子，自顾自接着往前走。

“喂！你听到我说话没有！我是好心提醒你，别把时间浪费在这种东西上面，修士最重要的事只有修炼和飞升而已。”

“行了行了，这话你留着力气对自己说吧，也不知道是谁命都要丢了还想着炼器材料。”殇不患摆摆手。

“你——！”女子想要发作，对方却不理她，只好自讨没趣地作罢，继续跟着走。

这不太寻常啊……殇不患想，他不是不知道自己这种态度让对方多生气，只是改不掉遇事想要多说几句的毛病，可对方还跟着他走，这就有些奇怪了。

“啾？”小鸟探出头看着陷入沉思的殇不患。他下意识摸了摸小鸟的脑袋，刚想说些什么，前面不远传来了一阵打斗声。

还不清楚发生了什么事，殇不患向人类的一方表明自己没有敌意，只是抱臂在一旁观战。

这是他第一次看修士和灵兽之间的战斗，一队修士和一群狼形灵兽打得势均力敌，各有伤亡。战斗已经白热化，跟着他的那女子得到了小队的肯定也加入了战局，灵兽群在又阵亡了一只之后，自知不敌，低吼着四散而逃。

“你没有出力，不能分战利品，看够了就快走！”

殇不患点点头，在离那些人稍远的地方随手摘了几棵看着眼熟的树果，打算要走。

“站住！”小队的人突然叫住他，“刚才你摘的灵果，交出来！”

“啊？”殇不患以为自己听错了，诧异地看着他们。

“都说了你没有出力，不能分战利品，你聋了吗？”

“这树果也不是你们种出来的啊。”

“……”小队被他噎了一下，更生气了，“交出来！不然就给我死在这里！”说着其中三个人提着兵器攻了过来。

殇不患感叹着这群人不讲理的程度，没有趁手的兵器就只好折树枝应战，心里不着边际地想，要是之前那蜜蜂掉了根针，他倒不介意捡来做武器使。

殇不患对修炼的级别不熟悉，但从刚才的战事判断，这些人应该不是自己的对手，可对方就不这么想了。

由于殇不患的修炼方法奇特，身上的修士气息非常弱，小队里眼尖的还瞧出他手上的储物戒指挺值钱，就以为他是花钱买了秘境名额的愣头青，抢起来自然没有压力。

先前因为珍惜的小鸟被人轻视攒了一肚子火，现在又遇到打劫，殇不患的心情自然好不到哪去，忍着不伤人命的他用树枝给了对方一人一鞭，抽的位置都一模一样，见这三人还不服，反手又是一人一鞭，三人脸上顿时肿得相当对称。

整个小队和那女子全都愣住了。看殇不患游刃有余的样子，就算他们一起上也没有胜算，如果他手里的不是树枝而是兵刃，那多少头都不够他砍的。

“诶别、别跪！”殇不患还来不及喊完这句话，小队的人全给他跪下了，一人手里捧着一个储物袋求饶。

“这都什么毛病啊……”殇不患扶额，“行了行了，你们打扫完战场就可以走了。”

小队面面相觑了，好不容易反应过来，哪里还顾得上打扫战场，一溜烟跑了。

其实这些人也挺冤，原本和狼群对上就是因为采那灵果时踏进了狼群的地盘，只是殇不患采的这棵树离战场实在有些远，也只有那么几颗不够小队分的，不然狼群兴许也不费那个劲和小队打一场了。

跟在后头捡了个大便宜的女子倒是有些不好意思，从一头阵亡的狼身上取下獠牙，爪和皮分给殇不患，告诉他可以拿去做成武器和护甲。

殇不患道了声谢收下，此时也不好再问她怎么还跟着，也就随便她了。

一直走到傍晚都没再遇险，一路上也算找到了些灵草，对于殇不患这样的外行来说已然收获不错。只是，一路上都一马平川，不像有大坑的样子，玄未所说的陨落之地毫无线索。

殇不患也不着急，找了个不大的山洞打算歇一夜再走，没成想那女子竟跟着进了山洞要同住。

“我说，这不太方便吧？”殇不患尴尬地来回指了指自己和对方。

“我都不介意，你有什么可介意的？”女子反而笑了。

“呃……”殇不患被噎了一下，想了想，掏出那张狼皮拿用旧了的腰带悬起来，两头钉在洞壁上。

“我去外头的池子里洗漱一下，你别跟来。”殇不患扔下这句话就走了。女子看着那张狼皮有些发愣。

秘境中的气候宜人，殇不患确认了池塘没有危险，把小鸟顶在头上下了水。

池水清凉，殇不患舒了口气，却觉得小鸟特别安静，在他头顶上一动不动。

“阿浪，你怎么了？”他把小鸟捧在手心，看到它耷拉着脑袋，给它喂吃的也不吃。

“喂，你别吓我啊！”

“啾……”小鸟无精打采，只是看了看山洞的方向，又看了看他，垂下头。

殇不患想起那女子白天说的，养它根本没用的话。

“你别听那人胡说八道，这里的人成天不是打劫就是杀人，说什么都不能信！”

小鸟还是没什么精神。

“我其实也不清楚为什么要带着你，可我希望你能在我身边，希望你能长出漂亮的羽毛，希望你高高兴兴的，别的事情交给我就好。你明白吗？”

小鸟没出声，用脑袋蹭了蹭殇不患的手。

“不对啊……”殇不患突然想，小鸟会思考这么复杂的事情吗？他又看了看山洞的方向，恍然大悟。


	4. 你会飞了？！

殇不患一拍大腿，“我明白了！你是因为没有遇到同类不开心对不对？可惜我都不知道你是什么品种的呢，玄未那家伙见多识广，等我们出了秘境就找他给你找个伴儿！你放心，尽管挑！诶诶诶啄我做什么！我不说了不说总行了吧……”

小鸟非常生气，头上那根细羽都竖了起来，扑腾着把殇不患啄得满头包，自己也弄得全身羽毛都湿透了，殇不患换上新买的衣服往山洞走，一边把小鸟的羽毛擦干，一边还是觉得自己推测得挺靠谱。

从狼皮的另一侧偷偷观察的女子，看到的便是殇不患向小鸟赔罪的样子，咬了咬牙。虽然她本就做好准备事情不会很顺利，来之前也有些抗拒，但会被对方如此无视，甚至有点嫌弃，是她始料未及的。

这一天下来，她先是逃跑求救，不想还没近身就被对方推下河，之后还因此被奚落；之后看他什么都不懂的样子，她还带他收集材料，告诉他修炼才是修士的大道，不料对方不但没有感激，没向她请教，现在连她下定决心咬牙和对方同住一个山洞，对方还特意要和她隔开。

她，一个年纪轻轻便即将结丹的修士，长得也不差，在那人的眼里竟还不如一只杂毛小鸟。况且，眼前这个人虽然看起来是个愣头青，可不但随便用什么都能当武器，她盯了一天都没搞清楚对方的实力，更别说找到对方的破绽了。一定是哪里出了问题，这个人绝不是什么刚刚踏足江湖几天的傻子。

“阿浪，吃不吃鱼？”女子回过神来的时候，只见殇不患掏出一条活蹦乱跳的鱼，在小鸟面前晃了晃，一脸讨好。

小鸟一口吞下了鱼，还是不理他。殇不患已经习惯了小鸟吃东西的样子，可那女子吃惊不小，忍不住一掀狼皮帘子，“这、这鸟是什么魔兽？”

“我说这位姑娘，偷看也要有个限度吧。”殇不患实在忍无可忍，“不管是谁派你来也好，你自己愿意跟着也罢，你要非得这么盯着我，干脆告诉我你的理由，要是我帮不了你，你也不用忙活了对吧。”

“你……你已经知道了？”

“……”殇不患叹了口气，“我得要多迟钝才能不知道自己被人盯着啊……”暗自腹诽这女子盯人的水平实在比祸世螟蝗的手下差远了。

“我只想知道，你真的用了邪术，两天就从普通人修炼成了金丹修士？”

这事儿没法解释，殇不患想了想，只好模棱两可道，“我要是告诉你，我曾经比现在更强，可一下子回到了原点，如今只是花了两天恢复几成功力，你信吗？”

女子将信将疑，倒不是殇不患看起来特别可信，而是她曾经听说过这样的传言，受伤或修炼出了意外的前辈大能，偶尔会遇到这样的情况。更何况，身手招式和临敌经验都是装不出来的。

殇不患见自己的话把人唬住了，也暗自惊讶，不过多一事不如少一事，要是对方信了自然最好。他挥了挥手让对方自便，自家小鸟还在与他置气，他实在没工夫搭理别人。

“阿浪，让我看看……嗯，翅膀和尾巴的羽毛都长了一点点，颜色也红了一些，不过背上和胸前的羽毛还不是很密，刚才淋了水没冻着吧？”殇不患用下巴上新添的胡渣蹭了蹭小鸟的脑袋，却被小鸟的翅膀扇了一下，他也不以为意，高高兴兴地接着翻看羽毛，“不错，这几天有好好吃东西，果然壮实多了。”说着用手指揉了揉小鸟的胸腹。

小鸟惊慌失措地扑腾着翅膀，殇不患凑得太近，被扇了一脸，却见小鸟往他衣襟里一钻，无论如何也不肯出来了。

那女子倒是还没走，虽然不打算再偷东西，但头一次见这么养宠物的，她也挺好奇。离开之前，她想了想，还是提醒了一句，“万剑门让我来偷你快速晋级的功法或者丹药，之前你出手打了门主的两个儿子，等出了秘境他们还要废你的修为，你好自为之吧。”

“多谢。”殇不患站起身郑重一揖，女子摆摆手，消失在夜色里。

“啊~终于安静了！”殇不患伸了个懒腰，看见那个狼皮帘子，决定不要浪费，拿它挡住了山洞口，安心打坐恢复功力。

天亮的时候，殇不患觉得经脉中的能量有些异动，但此时并不是继续的好时机。他收拾了一下，决定先接着探索秘境再说。

由于被万剑门盯上，殇不患觉得还是谁都别信比较保险，一路上远远地绕开了不少小队和落单的修士，有一搭没一搭地收集一些看着眼熟的灵草灵果，同时修正自己的方向，往地势高低起伏的地方走。

“也不知道大坑是多大个坑啊……”

前头挺远的地方隐约出现了一座山的虚影，大坑说不定是个峡谷呢？殇不患决定去瞧瞧。

“啾啾！”小鸟突然警惕起来，殇不患也感到了不怀好意的气息。他感知着四周，却没发现有任何生物，觉得有点奇怪。

突然，脚下一震，殇不患霎时反应过来，高高跳起向旁边避开好远，边把小鸟藏进怀里，它还不会飞，掉下去就糟了。

“轰！”的一声，地上一片飞沙之中，钻出了一只巨大的虫子，头部的直径大约有半个人高。

“什么蚯蚓长这么大！”殇不患吓了一跳，那虫子一击不中，扭动着身体向他砸过来，此时四周连棵树都没有，殇不患边躲边想靠掌力将虫子震晕，可惜虫身柔软，减震良好，虫子丝毫不受影响。

在虫子向他喷出一口带毒的粘液之后，他知道麻烦大了。

“啧，连个木棍都没有！”殇不患抱怨着，想起了储物戒指里的狼爪，决定先用着再说。

狼爪确实把虫子拍得挺疼，可它既短又没有刃，戳刺对虫子的伤害不大，在它身上开了几个孔之后，只是更加激怒了它。

虫子压缩起自己的身体，突然急射而出，以惊人的速度向殇不患扑去，虽然殇不患的速度够快，可眼看虫子又要喷出一口毒液，这种距离的大面积攻击下，他无论如何也躲不开了。

疾驰中的殇不患突然觉得怀中一动，随即一道小小的身影踩着他的肩，扑腾着向虫子发出尖锐的“唳！”一声。殇不患大惊失色，一个急停回身接住小鸟，护着它用尽全力退避，准备好要挨一下毒液的他并没有觉得疼，反而看见虫子的身体重重地砸在地上。

“怎……怎么回事？”殇不患疑惑地看了看虫子，这才发现，整条虫子从口器到尾部被切成了两半。

“阿浪？你干的？”殇不患震惊地看着手中的小鸟，小鸟点点头，跳上殇不患的肩膀想要再来一次，一开口却只发出一声轻轻的“啾~”，一道毫无杀伤力的音刃随着鸟鸣出现了一瞬，然后一人一鸟同时愣住了。

殇不患想了想，又把小鸟捧到手心，“你还在长身体呢，别这么乱来啊！”说着给它喂了好几条鱼补一补。

“也是声音做武器啊……”殇不患感叹，“真是太像巫谣了……唉，也不知道那家伙现在怎么样了。”

“不过，难道是因为我替你疗伤，才让你积聚了一些力量吗？”

没有人能回答他，刚才的一击消耗挺大，小鸟蔫蔫地靠着他的手掌，像是要睡着了。殇不患试着渡一些功力给它，却没什么反应，想着还是晚上恢复功力的时候再转一部分给它好了。

“要是能教你武功心法就好了呢，可惜人类的心法大概不适合你……不知道巫谣的心法是什么样的，你这么像他，说不定合适呢……唉。”殇不患叹了口气，把小鸟揣进怀里。

谨慎地不去惊动地下别的虫子来攻击他，殇不患轻手轻脚地朝着山的方向前进，好不容易走出这片区域的他松了口气，却见前头不远处有人。

有人也没什么，这秘境到处都是人，可像这样聚集着那么大一伙人，还没怎么起冲突的，就不多见了。

只见那几十个人大半都坐在一个池子里打坐修炼，偶尔发生冲突的，也都是在池子边缘，冲突也不会持续太久，所有人都以修炼为重。

殇不患观察了一会儿，只要他不靠池子太近，就没有人管他，于是他在附近的石头上坐了下来，好奇他们这是在唱哪一出。

“喂，你，说你呢。”有个人拍了拍殇不患的肩。

“啊？哦，有事吗？”

“你有事吗？坐在这看着？”

“咦？不能看的吗？”

“倒也不是……你就不想抢个位子啊？”

“抢什么？”

“这灵池的位子啊！在里头修炼那可是能直接吸收浓郁的灵气啊！刚才那人太厉害我抢不过，要不咱俩联手？”

“免了，这跟下饺子似的这么多人，我不去。”

“你怎么不明白呢？等他们散去了这池子灵气可就没了！”

“这样啊……灵气耗尽大概要等多久？”

“照这个速度……半天吧？不是，等着灵气耗完，你是不是傻？”

“我都说了我不去，你找别人吧。”

“切，浪费时间，神经病！”那人骂骂咧咧就走了。

殇不患不以为意，接着等。此刻他倒不是闲得慌，而是觉得这池子挺大，好歹也能算是个坑，等人群散了可以碰碰运气。

吸收灵池中灵气修炼的修士们，也有一部分注意到殇不患的，但看他没有要抢灵气的意思，也就不打算寻他晦气，还是各自修炼要紧。

那么殇不患在做什么呢？他看着这些修士互不干涉相安无事，趁着这个机会也运行起自己的功法，将新生的力量渡给怀中的小鸟。

这些天下来他发现了一件事，每次他这么做之后，小鸟的羽毛就会长得快些，而且似乎也可以积累起他的力量。在这个不讲理的世界生存，他只能尽自己所能让小鸟有些自保的能力。

先前的那个修士估计得还挺准确，差不多半天的工夫，人群就开始散了，刚刚吸收了新的力量，还没有完全稳固下来，修士们都很有默契地选不同的方向离开，这种时候打架并不明智。

人群散尽之后，殇不患只身走下了池子。

灵池已然没了灵气，殇不患把玄未给的那块黑色牌子握在手中，在池中来回寻找，一直找到了日落时分，他搜遍了整个池子，只发现池中央的底部有一道剑痕，像是曾经有人在这里战斗过。

仔仔细细地检查过这道剑痕，手中的黑色牌子没什么反应，殇不患倒是在一个不起眼的角落里发现一小片金属残片。残片上的花纹总觉得有点熟悉，却想不起来在哪见过，他扯了一片腰带把残片包起收好，此时突然浑身一凛，背后感到了一股杀气。

“……万剑门。”

“知道就好，把储物戒指交出来，废了自己的功力，我可以饶你不死。”

“问你个事儿。”殇不患笑了，缓缓转过身。

“？”来人没想到他会来这么一句。

“以前你这么命令敌人的时候，真的有人乖乖照做吗？”

来人闻言认真想了想，随即意识到殇不患这是在吐槽，“将死之人还油嘴滑舌！纳命来！”说着一剑刺了过来。

这人显然忘了脚下还有一片潭水，以至于脚步一滞，手中的剑根本刺不到殇不患分毫。殇不患忙活了半天有些累了，也不与他客气，抬脚掀起一片水幕，干扰了对方视线的同时一掌将他拍飞。

那人倒是执着，凌空翻身点地，又一剑向殇不患刺去，不懂得变招的结果自然是又被殇不患一掌拍飞。

多次拍下来，这人已经被拍得晕头转向，想要稳住身形的时候，后背撞到了一棵树上，疼得眼冒金星。等他回过神的时候，面前已经空无一人。殇不患讨厌麻烦，也不想欺负这么点实力的对手，寻了片林子就钻了进去。

被追杀已经算是家常便饭了，但实力如此一般的追杀者倒不多见。殇不患在林子里一直找到天黑，眼见今日是找不到什么山洞来住了，随遇而安窜上了一棵特别高大的树，找了条看起来比较结实的树枝躺了上去。

说来这还是小鸟遇到殇不患之后第一次站到这么高的树冠上，它看起来很喜欢高处，殇不患见它高兴也就随它到处跑，不过小鸟也没有跑远，始终在殇不患的视线范围里。

深夜，确认四下无人也无灵兽打扰，小憩的殇不患坐起身，招手想要给小鸟度些功力，小鸟只是站在不远处摇摇头，没有接受他的好意。

“阿浪？身体没问题了吗？”殇不患觉得小鸟的主意向来挺大，也不勉强，拿出鱼和糕点放在手里，“我要运行功法，你饿了自己来吃东西。”

“啾。”小鸟还是没有靠过来，殇不患不以为意开始行功，闭起眼的他没有看到的是，在他进入运功的状态后，小鸟也闭起眼，身上的气势微微发生着变化。

几个时辰之后，天光未亮，殇不患还是维持着打坐的状态，经脉中的能量却发生着巨大的变化。

力量生生不息地充斥拓宽着殇不患的经脉，等到经脉无法再拓的时候，力量开始变得凝实，慢慢向丹田处的金丹汇聚，刚开始只是一丝一缕地汇集，之后越来越快，颇有百川入海的架势。

一直安安静静的金丹一时间像是被能量点亮，飞速运转起来，满溢着能量的金丹开始寸寸碎裂，殇不患并不觉得疼，也没有不适，他记得金丹之后应该就会晋级到元婴，根据他那点少得可怜的修真知识，金丹最终转变为一个……咦？

等能量稳定下来的时候，殇不患没有睁开眼。他一遍遍确认着金丹变化之后的形态，一度怀疑自己看错了，可这并不是在用肉眼观察，又怎么可能看错。

元婴顾名思义，是要修炼元神，显化婴儿，殇不患知道自己的功法应该和“修炼”沾不上边，可前几个阶段除了练得快些，都和别人无异，他就没有多想，一直到了这一步他才发现与旁人差得有多远。

金丹转变后出现的，不是婴儿，而是一柄剑的样子。这柄剑他也再熟悉不过了，就是他在原来的世界从不离身的拙剑。

殇不患觉得下次他无论再修炼出什么来也不奇怪了。

平复了一下心情打算接着探索，他睁开眼寻找小鸟，看了一圈却没找到，惊得险些从树上掉下去。

“阿浪？你在哪？”殇不患问了一嗓子，一转头正好看见一个黑影急速掠了过来，闪避不及撞在他的脸上。

殇不患抹了把脸，揉了揉被撞疼的脑门，这才发现撞到他的正是他家小鸟。

“你跑到哪里去了，没撞伤吧？我看看……咦？你会飞了？”

小鸟拍了拍翅膀，摇摇头。

“能滑行了？”

小鸟点点头。

“太好了，来，再试试？”殇不患让小鸟站在树枝上，自己跳下树，示意它滑行下来。

这个高度落差有点大，它有些紧张，看到树下殇不患期待的神情，鼓足勇气跳了下去，拍打着翅膀试图飞得远些，再远些。

殇不患没想到小鸟能滑行这么远，已经隐隐有能飞的样子，他跟着小鸟跑了起来，在它降落的时候一把抱住了它。

小鸟还来不及收起翅膀，就先撞在了殇不患的怀里，整个僵住了。

殇不患没管那么多，他正高高兴兴地翻看小鸟新添的羽毛，不但翅膀的正羽长了不少，还新添了两条尾羽，三条火红的尾羽煞是好看，而且，小鸟已经不再是浑身斑驳的白色绒毛了，除了胸腹还是白色，其余的羽毛已经变成了有些深浅不一的红色。

“阿浪，你真好看！”殇不患感叹道，没有察觉到话中的歧义，他只觉得自己像个老父亲，看着终于长大成人的孩子那般高兴。

此时小鸟的羽毛已经不再驳杂，摸起来很光滑，殇不患爱不释手地抚摸着小鸟的羽毛，拿出它喜欢的鱼和糕点喂它吃下，总觉得和这只很像浪巫谣的小鸟在一起，就充满了希望。

小鸟安安静静地由着殇不患折腾，很久，才小心翼翼地轻轻“啾”了一声，站在殇不患的肩膀上继续探索秘境。在胡乱吹着口哨的殇不患看不到的角度，小鸟像之前那样警戒着四周，却根本不敢看他。

接连几日风平浪静，目标的那座山已经越来越近，殇不患停下了脚步。

倒不是他走累了，而是走不下去了。挡在他眼前的，是一条沟壑，勉强可以看到底部茂盛的植物，但这沟壑的宽度，用轻功是无论如何过不去的。

殇不患沿着边缘找合适的路下去，边想着这里或许能碰碰运气，这条沟，万一就是玄未所说的那个大坑呢？


	5. 幸亏懂点科学技术

“啾！”肩头的小鸟发出警惕的鸣叫，殇不患摸了摸它的头，“底下的气息确实很危险，可万一是我们要找的地方呢……嗯，你先藏起来。”

小鸟犹豫了一下，还是钻进了殇不患的衣襟。自从小鸟学会滑行之后，就有些不太愿意待在他的衣襟里，可真要随它待在外头吧，它又会在殇不患睡着以后偷偷钻回去，搞得他莫名其妙。

和一只小鸟较劲实在有些幼稚，但现在要去到危险的地方，他还是有责任护着小鸟。

终于下到沟壑底部，幸好没有瘴气之类不好对付的东西，但即便如此，这里的环境也实在无法令人愉快。

到处都是奇形怪状的植物，步步为营地前进非常耗费体力，何况此处的空气似乎比外界滞涩一些。殇不患担心是什么他未曾见过的毒物作祟，运起功法护体，但身体情况似乎没有受到影响。

他对危险的感知并没有出错，向着山一侧方向前进的殇不患发现了一个挺棘手的问题，这里的植物对他非常不友好，左躲右闪着阻挠他前进的植物也到了极限，前面密密匝匝地缠绕着藤曼，无路可走，回过身也无路可退。

“唉，这要是有把剑就方便了。”殇不患叹了口气，下意识握拳，却觉得手中多了一样东西。

他一低头，诧异地发现了自己早已用惯的武器，拙剑。

“咦？”你怎么会在这里！——拙剑要是个人，殇不患就直接把这话问出来了。他想了想，这兴许是元婴化剑的副作用，此刻倒是来得正好。

把功力灌注到剑尖向四周劈刺，藤曼应声而断，好不容易打开缺口可以接着前进，藤曼却是生生不息，硬要阻挠殇不患的去路。

此时互相已是在拼消耗，藤曼像是不要钱一般越聚越多，殇不患皱眉，这样下去不是办法，若是在这里被吞没就糟了。

躲藏着观察四周的小鸟，此刻忽然跳到了殇不患的肩上，他不敢分神将它藏回衣襟，只用眼角余光看过去，发现它的注意力完全被吸引到了自己身后。他完全没有感觉背后有任何威胁，见状惊出一身冷汗，在又一次斩断面前的藤曼后，借力回身看了一眼。

背后是满地的藤蔓碎块，此外什么都没有，没有敌人，没有威胁，没有任何生物伺机而动。

殇不患有些疑惑到底是什么吸引了小鸟的注意，却不敢放松向前推进的步伐，前方挡路的藤曼越发暴躁，殇不患觉得压力倍增的同时，一下子明白了过来。

早先他斩断藤曼的时候，藤曼从四面八方向他进攻，如今却只在前方出现，藤曼已是强弩之末，但因此更加危险。

殇不患感到一阵战栗，像是什么东西在无声地嘶吼。藤曼孤注一掷，用尽全力向他刺过来。

“拙剑无式·鬼神辟易！”不太确定藤曼有没有经脉，但此刻也没有更好的办法，避过袭来的藤曼，拙剑向着藤条密集的地方刺去，殇不患没有恋战，一击即退，踩着边上无力袭击他的藤曼疾步退出攻击范围，还不忘一手捞起肩上的小鸟塞进怀里。

由近及远发出渐渐崩塌的声音，整个大地都在颤抖。

“地……地震了吗！”连沟壑以外离得不远的修士都感到了响动，全都吃惊地盯着沟壑底部，原本郁郁葱葱的一片绿色，如今裂帛般被撕开，伴着接连的爆破，整个丛林像是坍塌凹陷下去一大块。

殇不患没想到这一大片树林都由同一片藤曼统治，藤曼的力量也是源于此处的灵气，被他的招式戳中了脉络，一条条爆开，好在植物汁液不带毒，不然他连躲的地方都没有。

“还是太冒险了。”殇不患撇撇嘴，这样一来，原本在高处观望的修士兴许也会趁机摸过来，要防着他们偷袭可不轻松。

总算眼前的问题是解决了，他小心地避开满地破碎的藤条，向着未知的领域进发。

刚走出两步，殇不患有些受不了地弯下了腰，深吸一口气呼出，摇了摇头，坐到了地上。

小鸟探出头疑惑地看着他。

“啊，阿浪，我没事……”殇不患有些难以启齿，不过想来对方只是一只鸟，不打紧，还是说了出来，“刚才情急，没把你塞好，好痒……”

如今小鸟的羽毛愈渐丰满，一来不需要担心它会着凉，二来羽毛贴在身上实在不好受，殇不患已经注意着尽量把它放在中衣里，但刚才习惯性把它塞进了里衣，而且大头朝下放反了，小鸟费了老大劲儿才调整过来，羽毛把殇不患蹭得很痒。

小鸟照着他胸口啄了一下以示不满。

“疼！”殇不患边笑边故意疼得呲牙，摸了摸它的头以示安慰，不过还是把它重新放到了中衣里。

走出藤曼交缠的区域，空气还是如之前一般滞涩，看来这方面不是藤曼的问题了。殇不患不敢掉以轻心，手中握着拙剑的剑柄一步步往前走。

前路是一片平平无奇的平原，走了许久，别说危险的灵兽了，连棵像样的灵草都没有。殇不患感知不到灵气，也知道此处必定灵气稀薄。

一直走到平原的尽头，殇不患有些郁闷地停下了脚步。

前面是一个裂谷，虽说能算得上是个“大坑”了，可怎么看掉下去都绝无生路的样子。

“这手书要是在这底下埋着，那可就恕我无能为力了。”殇不患叹了口气，估计了一下裂谷的宽度，靠轻功勉强可以飞渡。

这么想着，他随手捡了块石头，往裂谷中心扔去。

裂谷的深度不是他的错觉，下坠的石头良久都没有要触底的意思，可这不是最大的问题，问题是，本该划出一道漂亮的抛物线的石头，出手没多久就突然改变方向，直直往下坠去，像是被什么东西拽住。

殇不患顿时惊出一身冷汗，这要是贸然飞渡，可就尸骨无存了。

他又捡了些石头，这次扔出的时候铺开了一个弧形，结果与他意料的一样，石头全都在飞出没多久就突然下坠。

殇不患挠了挠头，这可不好办了。他干脆在裂谷边缘坐下，慢慢想着主意。

百无聊赖，小鸟钻出了衣服站在他的肩头，殇不患摸出糕点喂给它，它吃了几块后，叼着一块没有吃，只是用翅膀拍了拍他的颈侧，跳到他的手心。

“阿浪？”殇不患看向它，小鸟叼着糕点凑过来。

“哦，是要给我吃吗？”殇不患心中想着主意，捧着小鸟一时也没打算撒手，直接一口咬住了糕点，边嚼着含含糊糊地说了句谢谢。

吃完糕点眺望峡谷的殇不患没有看到的是，小鸟震惊地瞪大了眼，一个趔趄坐在了他的手上。

想不出办法的殇不患有些惆怅，一手捧着震惊中的小鸟，一手把玩着它头上的细羽，这根有些翘起的羽毛触感柔软，他一时走神，想起浪巫谣的头上也有一缕头发总是翘起来，自己上手要揉的时候，浪巫谣都会想方设法避开，逼急了还会和他对上几招。

手中的小鸟没有动弹，只是闭上了眼，殇不患只当是它吃了东西困了，有一下没一下地抚摸着羽毛，觉得手感很不错，好奇心起，一路摸到了小鸟的三条尾羽。

这三条羽毛比别的羽毛长一些，也宽一些，之前最先长出的那条尾羽已经隐隐浮现出好看的花纹，殇不患凑近了些，捧起羽毛多看了几眼，小鸟突然蹦起，先是背对着他赌气，随即发现这样尾羽更不安全，扑腾着翅膀钻进了他的前襟，又不出来了。

“阿浪？生气了吗……真是的。”殇不患失笑，心想作为一只小鸟它心思还挺重，也就随它了。不过这样一来，之前的阴郁倒是一扫而空，殇不患拍了拍衣摆站起来，随手抄起一把土向着没有试探过的方向扔了出去。

土自然也毫无悬念地突然往裂谷底掉了下去。

然而，殇不患惊讶地发现，有那么一小撮土竟悬浮在空中，场面非常魔幻。他揉了揉眼睛确认自己没有看错，又捡了块石头照着位置扔了过去，石头也一样悬浮在那里。

难道那里有路？没有更好的主意，殇不患寻了棵长在裂谷边的小树，把自己的旧腰带当作绳索绑在纤细的树干上，作为遇到不测的一道保险。

之后得一路探过去，殇不患挖了一大片土石装进储物戒指，一手拉着绳索，向土石悬浮着的地方迈出一步。

果然有路！

来自地底的吸力让他一瞬间差点站不住，他集中精力稳住身形，试探着向前洒出土石探路。

前路崎岖，殇不患小心翼翼地一路前进，离开对岸已越来越近，绳索太短早已被抛下，此时他听到了追兵的脚步和喊声。

“就是他！上！”不知谁一声令下，几个修士掠出，舍生忘死地往他的方向冲去，刚掠出裂谷就惨叫着掉了下去。

“这……这是什么邪术！”带头的人离开太远，看不见探路用的浮土，还以为这是什么他没见过的术法，小心翼翼地慢慢靠近。

此地不是打架的好地方，殇不患抽出剑随手向后劈出，内力激起气浪抹去了浮土的痕迹，即使对方也发现了通过的办法，也不至于立刻追上来。

随即，他加快了探路的速度，即使不用担心偷袭，此处也不便久留。追兵已经尝试了各种弓箭暗器，无一例外全都坠落谷底，看着殇不患一步步向前走，带头的人觉出了不对。

殇不患还有几步就能到达对岸，却发现面前的几处亮了起来，很快又黯淡了下去。

他向后瞥了一眼，只见带头追赶他的人控制着将的灵力外放，灵力点亮了透明的道路，对方以比他快很多倍的速度迎头赶上。

想来是先前试探的时候灵力外放太多，便宜了殇不患。

他心道自己到底还是吃了没有灵气的亏，循着记忆向先前亮起过的地方撒去土石，加紧速度踏上了对岸，他还没掠出几丈远，后头的人已经追了过来。

好在追兵里只有这人能将灵力外放，其他人只能照着殇不患的办法一点点往前撒土。

“你逃不掉的。”追兵看他停下了脚步，得意洋洋地挑眉看着他，“把修炼功法和灵药交出来，自废修为，我饶你不死！”

“能不能有点新鲜的词啊！”殇不患抱怨着，这里的人实在词汇贫乏，要找人晦气只有那么一个套路。

追兵被噎了一下，举起剑，“那就死吧！”

这人出手倒不是有勇无谋，他在秘境中得到了机缘，卡了多年的修为终于松动，晋级到了元婴期，这才毫无顾忌地带人追杀。

进入秘境的时候殇不患只相当于金丹期，这个很多人都知道，虽然他前期晋级快得离谱，可几天之内没什么动静，就没人相信才刚进秘境这点工夫殇不患能再次晋级。

此外，他刚才在裂谷注意到殇不患无法将灵力外放，只能和他的手下那样试探着前进，于是更确信了自己的判断。

殇不患根本不认识这人，实在没有伤人的想法，他叹了口气，把拙剑横在身前。

于是，那人更加不屑了。

“这是什么兵器？没有灵力加持，没有阵纹，瞧着就是块凡铁。对战高自己一级的对手如此托大，你是白痴吗？”

“剑长得不好看可真是抱歉了。”殇不患腹诽，说什么凡铁，这人要知道自己拿的是木剑，是不是骂得更难听。

“看招！”那人向他发动攻击。不得不说等级高一点的修士还是有两下子的，即使这么些年修为止步不前，在招式上倒是下过功夫，比先前只知道用修为碾压的修士高明了不少。

可惜，他的对手是早已身经百战的殇不患。

“我说，咱们无冤无仇的，你得了东西自己也用不上，何必替别人卖命呢。”殇不患左躲右闪，还打算劝劝对方放弃杀他的念头。

“你不知道自己值多少钱吧？五十万灵石的悬赏可不是小数目。何况，无论你是有快速晋级的功法，还是灵药，那都是一笔大买卖！”

“五十万！”兜里只有几千灵石，还觉得自己挺有钱的殇不患震惊了。

“别拖延时间了，不会有人救你！”

是我真的不想杀你啊……殇不患无语，想着干脆把他打残就跑，挥动拙剑向着这人的几处要穴点了过去，一顿眼花缭乱的点刺把这人的剑招都打乱了，没伤到要害的他发现自己动弹不得。

“这，这是什么妖法！”这人慌乱了起来，“晋级还这么快，难道你是个人人得而诛之的魔修！”

见这人越说越离谱，殇不患也有些恼怒，“你们这儿的人都是武盲吗！点穴都不知道，剑招也就这么几下子！只会光靠蛮力打架！”

“你……你怎么可能会点穴……”对方张大了嘴。

“咦，原来你知道啊。”

“这些都是大乘期以上的前辈大能才会的招式！你怎么可能！……慢着，难道你是哪位陨落的前辈夺舍重生的？”

“听不懂你说什么，再追上来我真不客气了啊。”殇不患抬脚要走，只听那人跪拜道，“前辈留步！请前辈收下弟子！”

殇不患目瞪口呆，探出头的小鸟与他同样惊讶，“真是莫名其妙，阿浪，别管他，我们走。”

摸了摸小鸟的头，见它没什么反应，想来已经不生自己的气了，殇不患迈着轻松的步子往前走，不多久停住了脚步。前面的情景让他想起自己初到东离的日子。

“要是有伞就好了啊……”殇不患叹了口气，看着暴雨中的山丘。天上的云层厚得像是要砸下来，看来等多久都停不了，暴雨中还夹杂着落雷，打到地面上的水潭溅起一片雷光。

这个情形，就算有伞也过不去。

“真是的，不是说再往上晋级才有雷劫吗，我才不想这么快就被雷劈啊。”殇不患腹诽着。

虽不是没有办法，他现在身上除了之前挖到的一块金属残片之外，没有任何金属物件了，这残片也实在太小，不但根本没法防雷，要是被劈中，搞不好还会被击飞出去直接变成暗器。

不过，他没有金属物件，有人有啊。

殇不患起了心思，折返到先前追杀他的人身边，那人被点了穴还无法动弹，见殇不患回来以为是打算收下他这个弟子，面露喜色。

“喂，你这把剑怎么卖？”

“前辈喜欢，拿去便是！”那人满脸堆笑。

“这可不行啊，公平交易，给你一百灵石够不够？”

“够！前辈说多少是多少！”这人心在滴血，这把剑可不是凡铁所铸，光是材料他就花了五千灵石，还不算做工。

殇不患数出一百灵石塞进他怀里，拍了拍他的肩，一看后头的追兵也快追来了，赶紧一溜烟跑了。

“嗯……好在这剑有够宽。”殇不患端详了一下这把剑，把它戳进附近的一棵粗壮的树干上，一手捏着剑尖，催动内力开始拉伸。

“好！大功告成！”殇不患抽出了被拔成一丈多长的剑，期间花了不少时间，他有些纳闷追兵怎么还没追上来，一看身后一群人张大了嘴看着他。

“我不想对你们动手，别跟过来了。”殇不患扔下这一句，抬脚闯进了雨幕中。

瞬间被整个淋湿的殇不患寻了一处落雷最少的地方，支起了那把被拉长剑，却没东西能绑住它，无奈地想这秘境还挺费腰带。

说实话在这儿解腰带挺尴尬的，殇不患不太乐意，扫视了一圈，瞥见腰间的拙剑，眼前一亮。他高高兴兴地解下拙剑上的麻绳绑住长剑，手上催动内劲一抖，就这么拖着绷直的麻绳，和麻绳另一头，剑尖冲下戳在土里的长剑，挑着没有水坑的地方往前迈进。

避雷剑效果不错，剑身果然不是凡铁，被雷劈得一塌糊涂也没出岔子。殇不患尽量脚不沾地，前路不怎么危险。

“诶呀！糟了糟了……”先前光顾着得意了，走到半道上，他才惊觉雨势太大，他全身湿透，怀中的小鸟也淋了个透心凉。

“阿浪，抱歉，先前该给你想想办法的……可千万别淋坏了啊。”这么想着，殇不患卖力地跳跃着，速度太快，好几次落雷都险些劈中他，他满心都想着小鸟，直到跃出这片山丘才后知后觉地头皮发麻。

追兵还是追了过来，不过他们配合着那个带头的元婴修士，撑起灵气护罩硬抗落雷，走得没有殇不患那么快，但胜在淋不到雨。

还是吃了没有灵气的苦啊……殇不患感叹着，这个世界对他实在不太友好。

小鸟的羽毛全都湿透了，连头上的细羽都耷拉着，殇不患心疼地替它蒸干羽毛，同时也把自己身上的雨水逼出，还是担心小鸟会冻坏，什么也顾不上了，把它塞进了自己的里衣。

小鸟靠上了殇不患温暖的胸膛，一声不吭。

“阿浪，你是不是病了。”殇不患突然想起，好像小鸟在下到沟壑底下之后，就没有再出过声。


	6. 饲养宠物的错误示范

小鸟探出头与他对视，随后摇了摇头。

“怎么不出声？嗓子不舒服吗？”

“咪……啾！”鸟鸣有些走调，却坚定有力，殇不患松了口气，“声音有些奇怪，真的没事？”

“啾！！”万分肯定。

“好吧，不舒服要告诉我。”他取出一条鱼喂小鸟吃下，看了看天色已晚，找个地方避开追兵歇脚要紧。

可能是知道打不过，追兵也没有执着于盯着殇不患不放，好不容易来秘境一趟，光追捕逃犯误了寻找素材可就得不偿失了。

殇不患寻了一处僻静的山丘，这回没有找到适合居住的山洞，但是不要紧，以他的力量开凿个山洞也就是一掌的事儿。

然而，这一掌下去，殇不患开始怀疑人生。

山石纹丝不动，就连草木都没起一丝一毫的波澜。即使殇不患的力量再差，也不该是这种效果才对。

摸了摸眼前的石头，凉凉的手感似乎没什么问题，殇不患挠了挠头，“今天得露宿野外了吗……”

这么想着，他找了棵还算遮荫的大树靠着坐下，把小鸟安顿在枝头后，准备休息一夜再说想主意。

“阿浪，今天住的地方不太安全，你不要离开我太远。”这些天，小鸟都不愿意老实呆在他衣襟里，他也不在意，想来是因为小鸟恢复了健康，喜欢更大的空间，反正夜里凉了它就会钻回来。

小鸟从树上跳下，扑腾着站在殇不患的肩头，殇不患笑着用脸侧的胡茬蹭了蹭小鸟，开始打坐练功。

小鸟呆了一下，想了想，放弃了啄他脸的打算，也闭上眼，似乎很快就睡着了。

练了大半夜功之后睡着的殇不患，第二天半睡半醒间，照常伸手环握住衣襟里的小鸟，准备给他喂食。可是这天，小鸟挣开了他的手，蹦到他盘着的腿上，保持距离。

殇不患觉得有些奇怪，却还是像往常一样喂了些食物，然后打算把小鸟揣回衣襟。

小鸟拍了拍翅膀想要避过，殇不患没留神，手环握上了它翅膀之下，这回小鸟挣扎得更厉害了，连头上的细羽都竖了起来。

“怎……怎么了？嘶……”殇不患看着手上被啄出的口子瞪大了眼，之前小鸟撒气时也啄过他，却从来没真的伤到过他。

小鸟惊觉发生了什么事，低下头不敢动弹，听候发落。

“我说阿浪，你怎么突然这么暴躁……咦？”殇不患眼前一亮，一点也没吸取教训地又把小鸟捧起，笑得一脸灿烂，似乎还有些……呃……猥琐？

小鸟偷瞄了一眼，闭上眼不敢看他。

“嘿嘿，我说什么来着~”殇不患得意道，“幸亏懂点养鸟的知识，繁殖期到了嘛，是这样的啦。”

小鸟闻言震惊，拼命摇头。

“这有什么可不好意思的~”殇不患摸了摸它的头，“本想立刻带你离开秘境的，不过这座山可能有古怪。受人之托忠人之事，等我们探完此处出了秘境，我去找玄未给你想想办法。”

“啾啾啾啾！！”小鸟忙要啄殇不患，对方却没心没肺，“阿浪，别那么着急啊，我知道我知道，啊哈哈哈~”

无法辩解的小鸟耷拉着脑袋，任由殇不患把它揣进衣襟，一动不动。

再次来到山前，殇不患尽力一掌劈去，结果自然与前一天相同，纹丝不动。

“这算是怎么回事呢……要是又得用灵气才能通过，可就不好办了。”

“……前辈？”身后响起个声音，是前一天还在追杀他的人。

殇不患皱了皱眉。

“前辈，你别误会，我又打不过你，何必与你为敌呢。”那人陪着笑。

因为打不过这种理由……殇不患有些厌恶，不想与他扯上关系，自顾自往山上走去。

“诶，前辈，等等我啊……诶哟！”

听这动静，不想回头看也不行了。

身后那人一脸错愕地看着前方，试探着放出一丝灵力，只见山脚亮起了一片微弱的光幕直达天际，光幕组成的花纹虽然殇不患不认识，可也早已见过类似的东西。

是阵纹。

这里明明什么都没有，为什么要设置阵法？还来不及细想，那人已经抛出了另一个问题，“居然连无限接近一级仙阵的灵阵，都挡不住前辈？”

虽然不知道灵阵仙阵都是什么，仔细想来，先前在万剑门的山门前，殇不患也没有被护山大阵拦下。先前还以为只是阵法年久有所损坏，现在又发生了同样的事，绝对不只是巧合那么简单了。

可惜，面前的人比殇不患自己更吃惊，想来没人能解答这个问题。

反正也不想和那人扯上关系，殇不患只留给他一个背影，接着向前走。既然此处有莫名其妙的阵法，前面一定不简单。

才走出不一会儿，殇不患就找到了答案。这是从阵法之外看，绝对看不见的景象。

先前身处阵法之外，殇不患只觉眼前是座高山，可真的走进阵法后，此处简直连个土丘都算不上，且这土丘还被什么东西砸了个大坑，往中间凹陷了下去。

慢着，大坑？！

吸取了之前教训的殇不患没有冒进，抛出一捧土石，初步确认这个坑没有危险，一步步慢慢向中心走去。

整个陷坑寸草不生，山壁虽不光滑，行走却相当不易，似乎很久很久都没有人踏足了，每一步下去都有不少土石簌簌往下掉。

殇不患可不想一脚没踏稳滚下坑去，轻功都不怎么敢用，顾不上姿势好不好看了，手脚并用贴地而行。

费了半天劲总算来到了坑底，殇不患在底部溜达了一圈，却没什么特别的发现。

“……啾。”鸟鸣像是有些不情愿，殇不患随着小鸟的视线，走到坑底的中心蹲下摸索。

“这也没什么特别的啊，你确定？”

小鸟闻言蹦到了地面上赌气般不肯看他，也不肯离开。

“呃……”殇不患挠了挠头，避着小鸟向地面一掌劈去，地面毫无反应。

小鸟歪了歪头，打定主意还是不理他。

殇不患运足功力再次劈出一掌，地面依然没有反应，明明看起来随时会裂开的样子，却连一点土石都没溅起。

小鸟似是叹了口气，有些嫌弃地扑棱到殇不患满是尘土的手上，小心翼翼避着尘土啄了一下他的储物戒指。

！！！

殇不患这才明白过来，取出玄未给的黑色牌子，刚贴到地面上，地面传来一阵轰鸣，殇不患猝不及防地往下掉，倒是不忘捞过小鸟揣进怀里。

落差不高，只来得及看一眼地底没什么明显的机关陷阱，殇不患稳住身形，几番借力缓冲之后，安全着陆。

被护着的小鸟这次没有领情，钻出衣襟后双脚一蹬，展开翅膀绕着殇不患飞了一圈，停在他的肩膀上，有些挑衅。

“阿浪你会飞了！！”殇不患揉着被踹疼的胸口并不生气，高高兴兴地试图上手翻看翅膀的翎羽。

完全没有吸取教训。

小鸟想要用翅膀挥开殇不患的手，展开翅膀却犹豫了，被殇不患摸个正着，一侧光滑一侧温软的羽毛触感让殇不患眯起了眼。

小鸟一个激灵轻颤了一下，翅膀被殇不患手上的尘土弄得脏兮兮的，它胡乱拍了拍，收起翅膀怎么也不肯展开了。

殇不患吹了个口哨，把注意力放回眼前，自己身处的这个地底空间。

空间非常昏暗简陋，地上却横七竖八地散落着好些兵刃，其中剑多一些，也不乏刀枪剑戟。

殇不患本该想到的是自己的魔剑目录，可来到这里之后形成了思维定势，第一反应居然是“兴许能卖钱”。他想了想，既然这是玄未要找的地方，这些兵刃可能也会是线索，自己不缺兵刃使，地上这些全都收集起来打包给他好了。

散落的兵刃的尽头，隐约看到一个打坐的身影。

这就有些尴尬了……殇不患挠了挠头，虽说是“捡”的，跑到人家的暗室中来占便宜可不是他一贯的作风。

“呃，这位修士，抱歉啊，我没瞧见这儿有人，兵刃都还给你吧。”殇不患想拍拍对方的肩，对方却整个散了架。

虽然看不清，衣料下的触感的的确确是骨骼。殇不患想起玄未说的“陨落的前辈”的传言，只觉得更抱歉了。

“实在对不住。”殇不患叹了口气，想着把他一块块拼回去和让他就这么呆着到底怎样更糟糕，想了半天还是觉得找个地方好好安葬他比较合适。

想起了玄未的话，殇不患摸索着找到了一块长条形的玉，应该就是玄未说的写有手书的“玉简”了。

“还挺沉！”殇不患掂了掂，觉得写字还是用纸比较轻便。

根据玄未教他的方法去感知，果然发现里头浮现出不少文字。

正好四下无人，殇不患饶有兴致地“看”了起来。

前头大段都在讲这位前辈的心路历程，他不是修炼的天才，但刻苦异常，机缘也算不错，花了两千多年的时间修炼成整片大陆的巅峰强者。

“两千多年”这个时间跨度让殇不患吓了一跳，难怪要用玉简记录了，纸放个两千年早就烂了。他定了定神，接着往下读。

中间零零碎碎讲了些炼丹炼器的心得，这些殇不患没有兴趣，粗略跳过就好。

其中也不乏突破修炼瓶颈的心得，却只字未提无法修炼，与玄未的情报有些出入，不过后半段就比较有意思了。

殇不患耐着性子读完，长舒一口气，觉得知道更多情报之后，他反而更糊涂。

与他以为的“飞升”不同，修士飞升之时，既没有祥云，又没有彩虹，更没有神使相迎，而是要去挑战“九幽”。

虽然九幽不知道是个人，还是个地方，或者是个组织，但光看名字就非常可疑，殇不患实在不觉得这种挑战能有什么好事发生。

手书的后续文字凌乱，像是匆忙中刻下的，费了番工夫才辨认出是这位前辈在身死之前的警示。

“九幽绝不会容许任何人飞升，成仙成神只是凡人的痴心妄想。”

其实殇不患倒是挺同意这后半句，他打从一开始就没觉得人能修炼成仙。反正他也不想做神仙，他只想带着浪巫谣回到原本的世界。

现在想破头也没用，殇不患决定出了秘境找到玄未再想，把玉简和兵刃都收在戒指里。

前辈的枯骨被好好包裹在衣料中，殇不患借力攀壁而上跳出了地下空间，小心翼翼爬出这个陷坑，却觉周围景色早已认不出来了。

可能是受了手书的影响，殇不患这一瞬想到“沧海桑田”四个字，把自己给吓了一大跳，环顾四周，倒是发现了端倪。

几天前他是向着一座山的方向前进的，只是被一道沟壑拦住了去路，不得已只能向下绕路，之后就很难知晓自己身在何处了。

他通过的那道阵法壁障，离他现在的位置不会太远，此刻却怎么也找不到那道壁障所处的山脚，反而发现自己正身在山巅，远远地能望到来时的那道沟壑。

或许……那个阵法可以跨越空间？

找不到答案，不过这不重要了，没有跨越时间就好。殇不患抬手一掌打出一个小坑，把那位前辈埋葬其中，算作对他的手书和兵刃的感谢。

算了算日子，殇不患在秘境中还没过多少天，主要目的倒是早早达成了。他一点也不高兴，反而有些郁闷，没有了动力，让他到处收集灵草灵果的，实在提不起兴致。他也不是修炼狂人，秘境剩下的时限全拿来修炼更加无聊。

“阿浪，你说接下来怎么办呢，我想出去了。”殇不患一屁股坐到地上，与肩上的小鸟搭话。

小鸟没有出声，看样子也不知道怎么办好。

“那就……先去找个地方洗漱一下吧！”殇不患站起身，拍了拍衣摆，手上的尘土却把衣摆弄得更脏了。

山巅无人踏足，殇不患运气不错，找到了一片池塘，兴许是受了地脉的影响，竟有些温暖。他愉悦地一猛子扎进水中游了一圈，发现小鸟好像有些怕水，只是站在岸边看着。

“阿浪，有我在呢，别害怕，我给你洗洗翅膀上的尘土。”

小鸟看了看殇不患一身精壮的肌肉，拼命摇头。

殇不患见状一个鱼跃向岸边游去，靠岸也不见减速，似乎打算窜上岸把小鸟拖下水。

“啾啾啾啾！！”小鸟惊慌失措，似乎觉得此刻让殇不患上岸比它自己下水更糟，拍打着翅膀扑向殇不患的方向，与他撞了个满怀。

“来，别乱动。”殇不患仔仔细细地给小鸟梳洗，不止是羽毛，连爪子都不放过，小鸟认命般闭上眼由着他折腾，只在偶尔觉得不适的时候胡乱啄他一下以示警告。

殇不患被啄了也一脸无所谓，末了还把小鸟顶在自己头上游了好几圈，刚上岸穿戴好，就突然感到一股力量将他往另一头扯。

只来得及抱住小鸟的殇不患那一刻想的是，还好把衣服给穿整齐了。

回过神来的时候，四周的景象看起来熟悉又陌生。眼前密密麻麻全是人，有一半多都在就地摆摊，还算有些秩序，小冲突不断，群架斗殴没有。

“我这是……回来了？”这显然就是自己向秘境出发时经过的广场没错，可日子不对啊，怎么才几天就回来了？

“刃兄！”殇不患呆愣了挺久，直到一个人拍了他的肩才回过神。

“是玄兄啊！亏你能在这么多人里找到我。”

“这么多人，就你站着不动还抱着只红鸟，我能找不到才怪。”玄未吐槽道，“怎么样，有收获吗？”

“嗯，办妥了，找个地方我详细跟你说。”殇不患还没想通时间差是怎么回事，回得有点随意，玄未闻言惊喜万分，拉着他往广场外面走，还不忘提醒他把小鸟藏起来。

……

殇不患在玄未买下的院子中坐定，拿出玉简，“呐，这是你在找的东西，不过里头的内容好像和你想的不太一样啊。”

“能找到就谢天谢地了！”玄未欣喜万分，“我要闭关研究一下，这地方你随意……”

“诶诶诶我还没说完呢！”殇不患拉住他的袖子，“和玉简放一块儿的还有一大堆兵刃……”

“这个不急，你先挑！”

“那些我都不需要，都归你！我这儿有点事想找你帮忙……”

玄未看殇不患一脸严肃，平息了一下自己的心情，“刃兄请说。”

“你看啊，是这么回事。”殇不患得意地把小鸟环在手中，向玄未凑近。“这家伙好看吧！”

“确实不错。”

“它呢，最近到了繁殖期，可我连它是什么品种都没看出来，你能帮忙想想办法不？”

“行啊，我看看……”有殇不患阻住小鸟的攻击，玄未仔细看了看，又看了看殇不患，“你得先回答我一个问题，它要是生下雏鸟后你打算怎么办？”

“这我哪里管得着啊，等它找到老婆，它俩爱怎么办怎么办呗。”

玄未扶额，“我这么跟你说吧，你手里这只，我有九成把握是凤凰的后裔，就算不是，也有凤凰的血脉。若是有了雏鸟，甚至只有蛋，都是了不得的大事，多少人会来抢的！”

“这……这么夸张？”殇不患张大了嘴。

“你可别不信，还有更棘手的呢。”

“什么？”

“你养的这只，是只凰鸟。”

“所以？”

“凰鸟都是雌的。”

这信息量实在有点大，殇不患一时难以消化，可玄未的话还没完。

“你老这么捧着它，也是不行的，更不能碰到它翅膀下面的羽毛，不然它会错误地把你当做对象。”

“那、那怎么办！”殇不患惊出一脑门汗，不该干的他全都干了。

“不知道，要是它已经认定你了，那我也没办法啊。”玄未摊了摊手，有些幸灾乐祸。

“既然它如此珍贵，你怎么好像一点都没兴趣的样子？你不会是在诓我吧！”

“它早已认你为主，我觊觎它又有什么用，况且我对灵宠什么的也没兴趣。”

殇不患还想说点什么，玄未却摆了摆手，“等我闭关出来，我们再谈。我答应你的事也会有个交代。你先好好想想吧。”

“……”殇不患已经一片混乱，也没地方可去，干脆在玄未的院子里找了间空屋，和小鸟大眼瞪小眼。

“阿浪，我知道你能明白我说的话，我……你还是应该找同类一起过日子的，而不是跟着我。”

小鸟垂下头，似乎在挣扎犹豫。

殇不患见有门，心里稍定，“我一定给你找一只最好的雄鸟，要是它敢欺负你，我替你揍它，好不好？”

小鸟抬起头，不再犹豫，眼神坚定，不等殇不患继续撺掇，开口道，“不患，是我。”

殇不患瞪大了眼，一个趔趄坐到了地板上。


	7. 我没钱，不，你有

殇不患觉得自己在做一个可怕的噩梦，而且醒不过来。

自从他用一个储物袋的东西换来了小鸟之后，为它疗伤，给它喂食，这些都没有问题。

可这段时间以来，他大多都把小鸟贴身藏在衣襟里，没事不是上手乱摸它的尾羽，就是揉它头上的细羽绒毛，还三不五时地给它梳洗。

要只是这样也就算了，现在倒好，多管闲事要给小鸟配种，还说它繁殖期到了，非要找只雄鸟把它推出去。

如果这真的是只鸟，也就都不算事儿，可偏偏……

明明好多次觉得小鸟和浪巫谣非常相似，但怎么也没想到这种事也能变成真的。

“我都干了些什么啊……”反复确认自己没有听错看错，眼前的小鸟确实是浪巫谣，殇不患双手掩面，这次终于轮到他不敢看小鸟了。

“不患，你……没事吧？”浪巫谣原本挺生气，看到殇不患这个样子，倒是气不起来了。

“巫谣，呃，咳咳……”这事儿实在不好解释，殇不患心虚地坐立不安。

“我并非故意戏弄你，实在不知从何说起……对不起。”

“不怪你，是我不好……”见浪巫谣似乎没有生气，殇不患习惯性地抬手想要摸摸小鸟的头，手抬到一半僵住，不自然地收了回去。

“……你那天救下了我，谢谢。”气氛实在比较糟糕，浪巫谣试着要缓和。

“这到底是怎么回事？你为什么会变成鸟？”

“不知道，醒来就是那样，还伤得很重。”

殇不患点点头，他自己醒来的时候也什么都不记得，当时遇到的第一个人也对他说了句“居然没死”。

看来这片古怪的大陆对他们有着彻头彻尾的恶意。

“殇，之后要怎么办？”

“……不知道啊，之前托人寻你，没想到你就在我身边，眼下也没什么回去的线索。”

“玄未说，答应你的事会有交代。”

殇不患皱眉，似乎玄未除了答应帮忙寻找浪巫谣，也没别的了，可他不可能找得到啊。

“也许是线索。”浪巫谣补充。

“……你就是我要找的人这件事，先别告诉他。”殇不患会意，“话说回来，你学鸟叫还挺像那么回事的，我都没发现有异呢。”

“……”浪巫谣有些纠结，半晌认真道，“不患，这个身体真的是鸟。”

“我知道啊。”

“鸟当然有自己的发声器官。”

“什么意思？”

“在秘境里，是你提醒我要练自己的武功心法。之后才能用内力说话。”

“这……这样啊……那真是太好了。”殇不患挠了挠头，当时他就随口那么一提，想不到真能管用，要是万一练出了事，岂不是害了浪巫谣。

以后还是要谨言慎行啊，谨言慎行。

“可你如何知道这修仙有诈？”浪巫谣终于问出了一直以来的疑惑。

“啥？”

“记得我醒来时第一个念头，是'要修炼成仙才是正途'，可当时身体太弱，什么也做不了。”

“咦？我醒来的时候可什么念头都没有啊……身上没劲儿，不就只好练自己的功法吗？”

“原来如此。”浪巫谣沉思，“也许这样做才是对的。”

“是说练自己的吗？”

浪巫谣点点头，“直觉告诉我，如果按旁人那样修炼，我最终真的会变成鸟。”

“阿浪。”殇不患凑近了仔仔细细打量起他。

“？”浪巫谣看他突然凑近，向后退了一步，险些没站稳，拍了拍翅膀。

“你好像爱说话了。”

浪巫谣倒是觉得挺平常，“魔音没有了。”

殇不患高兴地一翻身站了起来，“那太好了，你总是不说话，我都不知道你在想什么，变成鸟我就更不懂了。搭档那么久了也没多聊过天，这下可好，我去弄点酒，咱们聊个通宵！”

“不，不必如此……”浪巫谣说个正事还行，扯闲篇这辈子都没试过，想要阻止殇不患，但身份已经被揭穿的他，实在没好意思再用啄脑门、扇翅膀那些手段，愣神之际被殇不患揣进怀里出了门。

至于谨言慎行？心胸豁达的殇不患完全将这四个字抛诸脑后。

小院一侧的屋子里，依然是殇不患自斟自饮，自言自语。浪巫谣不太会聊天，又是个认真的性子，只是像以前那样听殇不患说话。

“阿浪，你觉得过一阵子你能变回人吗？”

“不知道。”浪巫谣有些黯然。

“诶，有件事我真的很在意啊。”

“何事？”

“呐，说了你可别生气。”殇不患想了想，还是决定说出来，“你现在的身体是只雌鸟，那变回人以后，到底是……”

“殇！”浪巫谣忍无何忍，拍起翅膀给了殇不患一下子。

“哈哈哈哈！”殇不患摸了摸被拍疼的手背，高高兴兴地变本加厉，“你自己不好奇吗？”

“……不患，如果我变回人形，却是女性，你又待如何？”

分明对方还是鸟身，殇不患却觉出危险的意味，忍不住认真想象，浪巫谣变成了女孩子的话……

不，和天命肯定不一样啊。殇不患摇了摇头，到底哪里不一样呢？

「若没有稳住心神，我的魂也要被你抽走了」

好死不死想起刚认识的时候自己说过的话，殇不患喷出一口酒，“不不不，我不是那个意思，呃……”

差点把心理活动说了出来，看来自言自语也不是什么好习惯。

浪巫谣歪头疑惑地看他，殇不患竟脸红了。

不对，自己为什么要脸红？殇不患陷入了沉思。

这好像和浪巫谣是男是女没关系，而是对“搭档”这个符号，和“浪巫谣”这个人，在认知和角色上的差别。

他觉得好像抓到了什么重点，可又被什么惯性制止自己想下去。

“那个，啊，酒喝完了呢，天色不早了，休息吧。”殇不患语无伦次，翻身一躺，倒头就睡，浪巫谣不知道他为何突然不想聊天了，也没在意。

此刻他是真的有些为难了。自从变成鸟之后，他实在学不会像只真正的鸟那样单腿站着睡，伤重未愈时还能心安理地被殇不患裹着，后来就越来越觉得不妥，在身份揭穿之前，睡不着还能偷偷钻回去，现在要怎么办？

“阿浪，睡不着吗？”殇不患也不是真的困了，抬眼看到浪巫谣还站在桌子上看着自己，有点纳闷。

“……”浪巫谣决定还是说出来，“不会站着睡。”

殇不患挠挠头，想明白了前因后果，也觉得再把小鸟揣怀里睡有些尴尬，灵机一动，除下自己的外袍，给浪巫谣堆了一个窝，看着他躺进去正合适，还给掖了掖被角。

被啄醒的时候，殇不患头一个念头是自己已经被啄习惯了。他打了个哈欠，不紧不慢地伸手抓住小鸟，眼睛都没睁，随口问了句“出什么事了”。

“殇，醒醒。”

听到浪巫谣的声音，这下子他是真的醒了。他慌慌张张把小鸟放下，顺手抚平被他抓乱的羽毛，呆愣地发现他紧搂着自己做的鸟窝睡的姿势实在是不怎么样，难怪把浪巫谣给憋醒了。

“……”

殇不患还是没有“眼前的小鸟就是浪巫谣”的实感，他沉默着穿戴整齐，打算先去瞧瞧玄未出来了没。浪巫谣无言停在他的肩膀上，也急需找点正事来打破尴尬。

走出屋门，殇不患一眼就看见玄未垂头丧气地坐在门槛上，他并不觉得意外，一心想要修炼飞升的人，遇到如此让人绝望的事态，心情自然好不到哪里去。

不过，殇不患自己也是一团乱麻，又不是个会安慰人的性子，只好硬着头皮坐在玄未旁边，拍了拍他的肩。

玄未叹了口气，摇了摇头。

“玄兄接下来有什么打算？”

“我也不知道，突然没有了目标，反而不知道该干什么好。”

殇不患摸了摸下巴，犹豫着这时问玄未情报合不合适，对方倒是先开了口。

“不过，答应刃兄的事情，自然是不能食言的。你要找的人，我已经打探到了消息。此去往南有一座陇城，是那一片最大最繁华的城市，其中最豪华的酒楼里，就有一位和你的描述非常相似的歌姬。”

“咦？这不……真的吗？”殇不患差点脱口而出“不可能”，好在又咽了回去，玄未还没从打击中回过劲来，倒也没发现不妥。

“七八成把握，特别是唱歌非常好听这点，据可靠的情报，那个歌姬虽然本身修为不高，歌声却有着魅惑人心的魔力，偶尔连大乘境的前辈都得运功稳住心神，才能抵挡得住。”

“这样啊……”说实话，如果不是知道身边的小鸟就是浪巫谣，殇不患绝对会相信那个歌姬就是浪巫谣，然后不管不顾地跑去找人。可是此刻情况就不同了，这个人和浪巫谣的特征太过相似，反而让人觉得诡异。

“看你的样子，好像一点也不着急嘛。”

“倒不是不着急……总觉得哪里和他不太一样……”殇不患胡诌了一句，“对了，歌姬叫什么名字？”

“浪巫谣。”

“噗……”殇不患咬到了舌头，整个人跳了起来，扒着玄未的肩膀问，“陇城在哪里？”

玄未吃痛拍开他的手，“离这里可是相当的远啊，以你的修为也得走一年，要是带上我就更慢了。这里只有用传送阵才是最快的。”

虽然不知道传送阵是个什么东西，殇不患还是拉着玄未要即刻启程，却又轻而易举地被阻住，因为玄未问了一句，“坐一次传送阵需要支付十万灵石，你有钱吗？”

钱，当然是没有的。之前那七千五百灵石的微薄收入，也在买食物上花去了不少。

倒不是殇不患怕走一年的路，只是关于“歌姬浪巫谣”的消息早已在路上不知道耽搁了多久，此去再耽搁一年，也不知道能不能找到人。

“花十万灵石的话，能带这家伙一起吗？”殇不患指着小鸟弱弱地问道，看到玄未点了点头之后松了口气。

“刃兄打算如何赚钱？现在可没有擂台打了。”而且靠擂台赢得那点钱也根本不够。

“秘境带出来的东西，你还收不收？”

“当然收。不过，这秘境的等级不高，你就算把得到的东西都卖完，也不见得能凑够钱。”玄未指了指小鸟，“这只鸟倒是能卖出价钱，不过想必你不会卖。”

殇不患对他调侃小鸟有些不忿，赌气般从储物戒指里一股脑把能卖的东西都掏了出来，在院子里堆了一小堆。

“你看我说什么来着，这些个灵草灵果，还有那些魔兽的皮毛，都不值钱的，满大街都能买到，诶这狼牙倒是还行成色不错……呃……”当殇不患把一堆兵刃掏出来的时候，玄未闭上了嘴。

等到殇不患掏完存货，整个小院里一片寂静。

“这……你哪儿来的那么多灵器！”

“捡的。”

“啾。”

玄未看着一脸鄙夷的小鸟和无所谓摊着手的殇不患，目瞪口呆。

“那个……我说，刃兄啊。”玄未试探着问，“这么些个灵器，你看是不是找别人去收？”

“你不够钱收吗？”

“……”这不是废话吗！玄未内心在咆哮着大骂殇不患是个愣头青，然而面上还是笑着，“呐，是这么回事，普通修士身上但凡有那么一件灵器，就已经算是很有面子了，只有大门派，大宗门的核心弟子，才能有那么一身，三五件的最多了。你这一出手就是十几二十件……”

殇不患算是明白了，不过对钱也没太当回事，“你看着办吧，帮我凑够十万灵石就成，啊对了，再多给我一些买酒食的钱，剩下的我就不管了。”

“诶！！！”

“这么惊讶干什么，本来那地方没你那块牌子也进不去啊。”

“这……不是这个问题吧……行，总之以后你要钱尽管问我拿。”玄未郑重道，“不过要出手这些灵器，倒也不容易，刃兄能否多等几日？”

“行，几天而已，不打紧。”

“如果你有兴趣，可以一起去拍卖会。”

“拍卖会？”

“对，每次秘境探索完之后都会开的，拍卖会上可以匿名做买卖，我们不必露脸，也不必把所有灵器一次都卖了，这样也不容易被人盯上。”

“这倒是个好主意。不过我对做生意实在没什么兴趣……”

“刃兄没有想要的东西吗？丹药，阵法，符咒，兵器护具什么的，拍卖会上都会有哦。”

“没什么想要的。”殇不患摇摇头，“我就不去了。”

玄未没有再坚持，只是先给了殇不患一笔钱供他买酒食，自己把满地的东西一样一样收起来，直到他看到一颗草果的时候，又一次愣住了。

“这……”

“啊，这个果子是这家伙找到的，不过他不想吃，我就不要了。”殇不患摸了摸小鸟的头，被啄了一下才想起不妥，收回了手。

“它！不！想！吃！”玄未扶额，“你知道这是什么吗！”

“不就是个草果么……”

“这根本不是吃的！这是用来炼器的啊！炼器的时候附在器物上，可以把品质提升不少。这种植物很少会结果，所以非常珍贵……”

“好啦好啦，也卖给你啦~”殇不患不想炼器，依然没有兴趣，“我去买点吃的，你要不要喝酒？”

玄未这下是真的想喝酒了。

殇不患现在心情非常不错。

撇开“歌姬浪巫谣”之谜不谈，他已经找到了浪巫谣，又确定了下一步的目标，除了等拍卖会结束，赚来钱去传送阵之外，暂时没别的事情可担心的。

酒足饭饱之后，他悠然自得地躺在屋顶上，双手枕着后脑，与站在一旁的小鸟聊天。

说是聊天，其实基本上还是他一个人在讲，玄未对此早就见怪不怪，完全无视。

“阿浪，你说，那个歌姬究竟是什么人呢……”

小鸟摇头。

“非要用你的名字，要说这不是故意引我过去，我都不信。”

“……”

“不过……会不会是这样呢……”殇不患沉吟，“你虽然是巫谣没错，可你现在是只鸟。而那个歌姬是个人，有魔音的嗓子，却绝对不是你……兴许你和那人换错了灵魂？”

“不可能。”

“这么肯定？”

“……我一定可以变回人的。”

“其实，万一真的是换错了灵魂也没关系啊，反正我们这就要找过去了。”

“不可能！”

殇不患疑惑地看着一脸认真，甚至有些暴躁的浪巫谣。

“殇，那人，是个歌姬。”

“没错啊。”

“……”

“所以？……呃……啊！！！”

歌姬，那就绝对是个女性了。从鸟变回人，至少还有不是女性的可能性。

“刃兄，大半夜的你喊什么呢……”屋里的玄未被吵醒，然而翻了个身又睡着了。

殇不患完全没有反省自己总是说错话，只是回了屋，和之前一样用外袍给小鸟做了个窝。

浪巫谣躺了进去，有些不想搭理殇不患，随他说什么都不吱声。殇不患耸耸肩，也没太在意，他很快就睡着了，一翻身又搂住了那个窝。

浪巫谣看着近在眼前的殇不患愣了很久，还是决定由着他，自顾自运功。他是认真地想要早日恢复人身，也相信随着功力的增加一定可以做到。这些日子两人太过亲密，殇不患天天对着的是只鸟，不觉得有什么问题，从浪巫谣的视角却完全不同。

这些天，殇不患没少为小鸟没长齐的羽毛操心，直接导致他时常对小鸟的羽毛动手动脚，更别提他总是把小鸟贴身藏在衣襟里的习惯。

浪巫谣不是没有抗拒，他觉得不妥，甚至是异样，可仔细想来，却也不讨厌。所以，他曾在殇不患的手揉他头发的时候会躲开，却默许了殇不患揉小鸟头上的细羽，但现在已经没有余裕继续装傻充愣了。

还是不行。浪巫谣努力尝试变回人，依然以失败告终，想着这种事也急不来，渐渐睡了过去。

“不患，醒醒，咳咳咳咳……”清晨，浪巫谣又一次被憋醒，险些一口气没喘上来，一阵挣扎倒是把殇不患弄醒了。

“呃……巫谣，抱歉啊我睡相不好……诶——！！”

殇不患瞬间清醒了，却不是被啄醒的，而是发现怀里圈着的……是个人。

“阿浪你变回人了！！”殇不患高高兴兴地给了浪巫谣一个大大的拥抱，还顺手揉了揉他的头发。

“殇，你先放手……不对，先别放手……”浪巫谣也有些懵，但很快察觉把自己憋醒的其实不是殇不患，而是用来做窝的那件外袍，胡乱缠住了自己。也因此察觉了自己的状况有些不妙。

“怎么了？”

“……”浪巫谣瞬间脸红了，凑近殇不患耳边小声道，“借我衣服。”

“啊？呃……”殇不患也发现了问题所在，急于转移话题的他却是哪壶不开提哪壶，“等等，阿浪，这不是正好吗？所以你变回人以后到底是男是……咦？”

殇不患的腮帮子被气急的浪巫谣狠狠啄了一下，然后两人同时愣住了。

此刻的浪巫谣并不是鸟。


	8. 这就是你没有钱的理由吗

尴尬得厉害的两人不知所措。

殇不患看浪巫谣整个都定格了的样子，想来是指望不上他了，搜肠刮肚了半天，想要打破僵局。

“那个，之前被你啄得还挺疼的。”

……

浪巫谣满脸通红，被殇不患圈着不敢动，连话都说不出来，两人又一次陷入沉默。

院子里突然一阵嘈杂，玄未才刚来得及发出一声惊呼，声音就被强行阻断，怎么判断都是出事了。

“玄兄？”殇不患试探着问。

“想要保住他的命，就给我滚出来领死！”

“……万剑门？”浪巫谣小声问。

“应该是吧。”殇不患一阵头疼，在这片大陆他得罪死了的应该也没别人了。

浪巫谣借机把殇不患推开，趁他还没反应过来顺带一翻身，抢过殇不患用来做鸟窝的外袍把自己裹住，“你先去看看，不用管我。”

殇不患挠了挠头，暗叹了一声，一闪身出了门。

院子里围满了人，玄未被刀架着脖子有些紧张，倒没有太害怕。院中的桌子边，还有两个人在对着一堆物件指手画脚。

“秘境里带出来的东西都在这？”用刀威胁玄未的人问道。

“是啊。”玄未眨眨眼。

“不可能！随便一个筑基修士得到的东西都比这些强！”

“刃兄连灵草都认不全，我有什么办法，他身上的灵草图鉴还是我送的呢，我这买卖做得也很亏啊。”

殇不患失笑，“那还真是抱歉了，下次要抢劫，诸位还是先打听明白了再抢吧。”

“少废话，我乃万剑门大长老座下首席大弟子，要想让你的朋友活命，就把你的秘密交出来！”

殇不患一脸无所谓地掏了掏耳朵，“抢劫，绑架，还要杀人，这城里没人管的吗？”

“哼，我们万剑门在此，谁敢来管？”

“那我要是打死了你们，也没人管？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！就凭你？”

“刃兄，你要是能比万剑门还厉害，当然更没人管了。”玄未适时插了句嘴，脖子上立时被刀划出道血口子。

殇不患皱了皱眉，唤出拙剑，蓄势待发。

“哼，拿把破铜烂铁就敢和我们叫板，一起上！”

乌合之众自然不是殇不患的对手，但他也不打算真的把人全杀死，万剑门人数众多，战况一时陷入了僵局。

突然，殇不患居住的屋子里，传来“唳——！”的一声凄厉的鸟鸣。

“阿浪！”殇不患整颗心悬了起来，手中刺出的剑突然变招横扫，本只是打算击退对手，却没控制好力量，一击之后顿时鲜血四溅。

“都给我住手！”那首席大弟子大喝一声，冷笑道，“看来你的屋里找到好东西了。”

殇不患不敢轻举妄动，同时也担心浪巫谣的安危，一阵沉默过后，屋内却没了动静。

“得手了就出来，都在里头干嘛呢！”万剑门的弟子打算开门查看情况，殇不患不愿让人靠近，反手一掌拍开了屋门，然后，所有人都愣住了。

“呃……”

“怎么会？”

“嘶——”

屋内，一只炸着毛的红色小鸟怒目看着三个潜入的不速之客，这三人竟不敢靠近小鸟，身上都挂了彩。让人目瞪口呆的却是，屋内桌子上还躺着个人，不但断了一边手腕，连腹部都开了个挺深的口子，小鸟正站在他的脸上使劲踩。

殇不患这才想起，先前浪巫谣发出那样的鸟鸣时，与他对阵的那条巨大的虫子直接被一剖为二，死状凄惨。

“放开玄未。”殇不患冷静了下来，此时的局势完全一边倒，万剑门再狠，不顾门下弟子的死活也会动摇到大弟子的地位。

“……给我撤！”万剑门带着受伤的弟子不情不愿地跑了，几条街外都能听出其中的不甘。

“我说刃兄，这只鸟这么霸道啊……”玄未给自己脖子上的口子上了点药，与小鸟保持一丈开外的距离不敢靠近。

“是，是啊……”殇不患仔仔细细看了一圈，确定浪巫谣没受伤，放下了心。

“不过，没听说凤凰血脉是这么个战斗法啊。难道是我看岔了？刃兄，能否劳驾再让我仔细瞧瞧，万一我弄错了，以后给它找……”

“不不不，别，不用了！”殇不患闪身上前捂住玄未的嘴不让他往下说。

“诶？唔……刃兄，撒手！”

“你少说两句，我会被啄死的！”殇不患压低声音，拼命给玄未使眼色。

“不至于吧……”玄未挠挠头，“不过，这地方咱们是没法住了。”

“你有什么去处吗？”

“嗯……倒也不是没有。你还记得我跟你提过的拍卖会吗？”

“记得啊。”

“我们这就去把要拍卖的东西送进去，就凭我们有灵器卖，让拍卖行包我们几天食宿没问题，也不必担心再有人来找茬。不过这样一来，我们还必须得在拍卖会上买些值钱的东西才行。”

“咦？这是什么道理？”

“万一咱们的东西卖不出去，还不买东西，拍卖行赚不到抽成，那不等于去白吃白住么！人家拍卖行又不傻。”

“这样啊……”殇不患有些发愁，本就是缺钱才去卖货的，这样一来最后能不能凑够每人十万灵石也未尝可知。

“灵器绝对能卖上好价钱，这点你不用担心。不过保险起见，我们得寄卖两件灵器才行了。”

“那就卖呗，反正多得是。”

“你傻了！树大招风听过没！等拍卖会结束，咱俩可能又得被人拦住抢劫！”

殇不患对这里抢劫的风俗实在是无法习惯，不过他也同意了玄未的看法。

“刃兄，你现在修炼到哪一境了？”

“元婴……吧。”不是元'婴'，是元'剑'才对。

“你也知道我这点道行根本拿不出手，如果这些天你有办法晋级到化神境，那就稳妥了。”

“我试试吧。”殇不患点点头。

居然没有说这不可能。玄未意味深长地看着殇不患，“刃兄，你不是魔修吧？”

“你问得正好，我在秘境里也听过这个说法，啥是魔修？”

“不，没什么，”玄未觉得自己对着这么个人疑神疑鬼也是白费劲，径自走到院门口，拆下门板上的一块木片，取出一个储物戒指，“我们走吧？”

难怪灵器之类的好东西先前没被万剑门的人搜出来。殇不患暗赞了一声，披上自己的外袍，把小鸟揣进怀里，跟着玄未走向拍卖行。

“两位贵客请！”谈妥了寄卖品，拍卖行的管事对殇不患一行格外殷勤，指引着他们住进拍卖行最豪华的套间，还遣人送来了灵果和灵草茶招待着。

浪巫谣对这些食物毫无兴趣，殇不患看到这些东西就想起玄未送他的灵草图鉴，万分头疼，上街买了吃惯的糕点和鱼。

玄未感叹着殇不患不识货的程度，那点灵果和茶全都便宜了他自己。

拍卖行的房间非常讲究。一般修士都不愿意与别人住在一间屋里，即使是一个队伍的队友间也不会同住，所以套间中按照单人使用的规格分了房间，还分别设有独立的修炼室保护隐私。

殇不患把一套新衣服挂在屏风上给浪巫谣，浪巫谣恢复人形独自洗漱。殇不患感叹自己不能再给小鸟梳洗羽毛了，有些失落地叹了口气。

“殇。”

“嗯？”

“不是女性。”

“啊？哦……”殇不患明白了浪巫谣的意思，松了口气，“那要不要我帮你洗头发？”

“不必！”屏风后一阵凌乱的水声。

“好吧。”又是一声叹息。

“……可以。”

“什么？”

“洗头发，可以……”

殇不患高兴起来，仔仔细细地为浪巫谣梳洗长发，顺便还给他擦了背，只觉发丝的触感柔软，浪巫谣一动不动地特别安静。

还沉浸在“阿浪没有讨厌我”的喜悦中的殇不患，这之后却听浪巫谣说，“我去修炼室睡。”

“诶？”

浪巫谣指了指供单人使用的床铺，脸微红。

“……还是我去修炼室吧，得加紧晋级到化神境才行呢。”这么说着，殇不患也准备洗漱一下，只听浪巫谣小声问：“洗头发？”

“好啊，谢谢啦！”殇不患觉得新奇，有些期待，感到微凉的手指轻轻为他梳洗着，满足地叹了一声，才刚高兴了没多久，只觉身后一阵凉风吹过，没了动静。

“阿浪？”

“殇，抱歉，还是你自己来……”

“哦……”殇不患一头雾水，他时常不明白浪巫谣在想些什么，也没在意。

洗漱完后，殇不患看着床铺上把自己裹成粽子的浪巫谣笑了，揉了揉他的头发，“巫谣，这样睡会透不过气哦！”

浪巫谣侧身背对他，但还是听话没再整个钻在被窝里。

“真是的，像个小孩子。”殇不患笑着摇摇头，走进了修炼室。

浪巫谣推开被子长出一口气，注视着修炼室的门良久，回过神来发现殇不患的外袍还搁在屏风上。

大半夜的行功让殇不患精神充沛，清晨起来活动腿脚的他，便看见浪巫谣把被子都踢了，却裹着自己的外袍睡得正熟。

“还真是个小孩子。”殇不患嘟囔了一句，轻手轻脚地想要给浪巫谣把被子盖好，不想却惊动了对方。

半睡半醒的浪巫谣看了看殇不患手中的被子，又看了看自己抱住的外袍，倒抽一口气，迅速翻身又把背对着殇不患，却把外袍抱得更紧。

殇不患轻笑，在床沿坐下半靠着床头，看着浪巫谣出神。

思绪又回到了审视搭档这个角色的当时。浪迹江湖久了，自然有过不少同伴，睦天命是个不错的搭档不用说，硬要算的话，凛雪鸦也勉强能当作同伴派上用场。无论是互相利用，之后分道扬镳，甚至反目成仇，生离死别，对他来说都不是新鲜事儿。

虽然他不会主动或者故意让同伴涉险，但与同伴身处险境也没什么可担心的，自己尽了力，也就无愧于心。

唯独浪巫谣此人，让早该看淡了许多事的他，好像又回到了患得患失的年纪。就连只是觉得与浪巫谣相像的一只小鸟，他都想好好保护起来，悉心照料。

「普通人在我这年纪早就当爹了吧。」殇不患想，家人的感觉或许就是这样了。

浪巫谣却是抱着那件外袍犯难，睡也不是，扔也不是。感到身后殇不患的视线，他偷偷瞥了一眼，发现对方毫不在意地斜靠在床头，望着他想着什么事情出神。

浪巫谣转过身，见殇不患也不知道想到了什么，和熙地笑了，伸手摸了摸他的头发。

“……”

浪巫谣干脆又变成了小鸟，站在殇不患的手臂上，“殇，该出门了。”

“啊？哦，走吧。”

趁着拍卖会还没开始，殇不患去传说中的传送阵附近踩了个点。原以为是和去秘境的广场那么大，谁知这个传送阵一次也就只够传送三五个人，单看这个规模就令人颇为失望，传送一次还要这么贵。

玄未向他解释，这是因为人造的传送阵特别消耗灵气，和之前秘境的天然传送不一样。

这倒是让殇不患想起一些事。先前刚进入秘境的时候，他还对这个敌方非常陌生，很多事情都不明白，现在想来，有不少问题都没有答案。

比如，秘境的位置具体是在何处，为何看起来很久以前像是有人居住过；秘境中阻住他们去路的奇景之间相互独立，似乎不像是同一个世界所有，却又偏偏存在在一个世界之中。最古怪的是，他明明觉得自己在秘境中没有度过多少时日，出了秘境却发现早已过了一个月。

传送阵之行倒是给了他一些提示，却还是抓不到重点。

现在想这么多也没用。即使在秘境中，殇不患注意到，同行的修士们都似乎对这些明显的问题视而不见，也许是还有自己不明白的规则在吧。

短短几日，殇不患的功力虽然有所精进，却没有要晋级的意思。他并不纠结于此，以他目前的力量，绝对不是没有一战之力，最不济，他相信在“逃跑”这方面，这片大陆还无人能出其右。

浪巫谣在几天内熟悉了鸟身与人形的变化，他的情况更加特立独行，与已知的修炼境界完全无法匹配，就连他自己也说不清目前算是个什么等级。

自从浪巫谣头天晚上抱着殇不患的外袍睡之后，殇不患总会在把自己关进修炼室之前，把外袍塞给浪巫谣，看着浪巫谣欣然接受，殇不患觉得有些好笑，猜想等回到原本的世界，他是不是会把这些变成鸟以后的习惯保留下来。

当然，问他是绝对不敢问的。

这天，拍卖行的管事带着他们一行二人到了一个包间。不得不说，这间拍卖行的工作做得非常细致，包间中不但准备了惯例的灵果和灵草茶，还迎合殇不患的口味准备了街市上的普通茶水和食物。

“这间屋的隐匿阵法可以保障我们在拍卖会上的安全，不会有人发现我们的身份，即使刃兄还没晋级到化神境，我们还是有机会平安离开的。”

“你还在担心这个啊。没事儿，万一被追上了，我背着你跑就是了。”

“呃……难道刃兄没有制定什么计划吗？”

“什么计划？”

“不，没什么……啊，拍卖开始了。”玄未暗自佩服殇不患的淡定，自己却无论如何也放不下心。

灵器这样难得一见的珍品，自然不会一开场就被拿出来。殇不患看着台上流水的灵草灵果，符纸丹药，打了个呵欠，边啃着烧饼，边给肩上的小鸟投喂糕点。

这些天以来，玄未就没见过殇不患对小鸟以外的任何东西上过心，甚至怀疑世上没什么能入得了他的眼，直到拍卖行拿出了一串有些炫目的东西。

玄未还来不及看清东西究竟是什么，却惊讶地发现，殇不患的眼睛亮了，连啃到一半的烧饼都掉到了桌子上。

“刃兄？”玄未推了推他。

“玄兄，这儿要怎么买东西来着？”合着这位连拍品怎么加价都没闹明白。

“哦，一般是按这个键加价，要是你想多抬高点价，那边可以用灵识写入价钱。”

殇不患大手一挥，拍在了加价的按键上，倒不是他抠门不想多加钱，他根本没听见现在叫到多少钱了。

“我说刃兄，你知道这东西干嘛用的吗？”

“当然！”

“那……是干嘛用的？”

“可以戴在头上。”

“然后？”

“什么然后……诶！好险，你别打岔啊，差点没来得及加价。”

“……”

别看这东西连拍卖行都不知道是做什么用的，竞争还挺激烈。此时与殇不患竞争这个物件的人也挺纳闷，他们也不知道这是个什么东西，只是见最尊贵的贵宾席突然出手要买，想来定是什么好东西了。

散客的好奇心最后还是没扛过囊中羞涩，最后这个物件被殇不患以五万灵石的价钱拍下，拍卖行把东西送去的时候，也是一脸好奇。

近看这个物件是一串水晶，每一颗的形状也不均匀，其中有两颗长一些，尖一些，玄未搜肠刮肚，想破头也想不出这到底是什么，只见殇不患把水晶挂到了小鸟的脖子上，端详了一番，摇了摇头，把它收了起来。

“那个……刃兄？你这是干嘛呢？”

“哦，阿浪现在戴着果然太大了，我先替他收着。”

“……啊？”

“这东西原本是戴在阿浪头上的。”殇不患拍了拍玄未的肩，“还好来了趟拍卖会，不然东西弄丢了，阿浪会不高兴的。谢啦玄兄。”

玄未这下倒是听明白了，“所以，这就是个装饰？”

“对啊。”

“没别的作用吗？是什么稀有材料做的？没刻阵法吗？”

“弄那些花里胡哨的做什么。”

“呃……”玄未觉得殇不患完全把“花里胡哨”四个字用错了地方，“就这么个东西你花了五万？”

“……是不是凑不够钱？”殇不患这才想起此行的目的，“要不咱们再多卖一件灵器？”

“不不不，千万别！”玄未心说灵器又不是大白菜，连忙摆手，“你就别操这个心了，至于买东西什么的，你高兴就好，啊哈，啊哈哈哈……”

殇不患此时也不打呵欠了，笑眯眯地看着拍卖台上的其他拍品，却依然如之前一般，完全没有要出手的意思。

倒是玄未自己买了几件看得上眼的东西之后，很快，他们寄拍的两件灵器被搬上了台。

为了保持低调，玄未挑的两件都是外观，材质，阵纹都不算非常难得的下品灵器，分别是一柄剑和一把短刀。

用剑做武器的修士大有人在，因而拍卖的气氛一下子被点燃了，最后单是这一柄剑，就拍出了十九万灵石的价钱。

这里的修士都分外不讲究招式，因此爱用短刀的人非常少，不过短刀的花纹刻得精美，除了武器的使用者之外，也有一些收藏爱好者竞拍，最后以八万灵石的价钱被拍走。

扣除拍卖行的一成抽成，殇不患花掉的五万灵石，和玄未拍下几件东西的灵石，最终二人获得灵石十八万多。

“玄兄，这似乎不够你我二人使用传送阵啊。”

“差一万多而已，这点我还是拿得出来的。不过刃兄是不是忘了，之前有一枚草果，也是我们寄拍的。”

“？”

“就是你的小鸟捡来的那颗，用来提升炼器品质的草果。”

“哦！想起来了，我都没注意，这东西值钱吗？”

玄未腹诽着你这家伙平时都在注意点什么啊，伸出两根手指晃了晃。

“两百也挺好，聊胜于无。”殇不患私心想说二十，但觉得玄未不至于拿只值二十灵石的东西去拍卖，机智地改了口。

“……刃兄，你今后想干点什么都好，唯独不要去做生意。”


	9. 劈道雷给你们开开眼

二人提早离开了拍卖行，抄小路七拐八弯地去往传送阵所在的地方，眼看着就要到了，没成想还是被人截了下来。

早有埋伏。

“怎么样，后悔几天前来传送阵踩点了吧？”

“这事儿总得解决呗。”殇不患摊了摊手，看着面前熟悉的门派服饰和陌生老人的脸，“那么，这次又是什么来头？打跑了大弟子就来了大长老？”

“你小子还挺明白的嘛~”老人笑眯眯，“这回可别想着再逃跑了。”

此时背后追兵也至，其中一人递过一柄剑给老人，老人接过打量了一番，笑容更甚，抽出剑指着殇不患和玄未。

然而，两人看着那把剑颇有些无语。

“玄兄，你说得对，咱就不该卖灵器。”

“刃兄此言差矣，要早知道是这老头他们出钱，就多跟他抬几次价，狠宰他一笔了。”

“有道理啊！要不怎么说还是玄兄会做生意！”

看着对面七嘴八舌聊着天，完全不像被自己的威势所摄的样子，大长老面上的笑容渐渐挂不住了。

“少废话！”大长老话音刚落，就在玄未以为他下一句要接“纳命来”的时候，只听“唳”的一声鸟鸣，红鸟抢先发难，音刃攻向大长老。

大长老虽有些吃惊，却没有自乱阵脚，从容接下了音刃，可他旁边的几个弟子就没那么淡定了，有的运气好堪堪躲过，身上只是些微挂彩，有的修为不济的当即丢了性命。

事已至此，既无转圜的余地，浪巫谣又怎么会坐视对方向殇不患出手。

“阿浪，那老头不简单，别靠近他。”

大长老看红鸟的眼神不善，有些愤恨，更多的却是贪婪。殇不患眉头紧皱，唤出拙剑，示意玄未找地方躲藏。

玄未也没和他客气，他一个筑基修士留下也只能添乱，当下把之前拍卖会上买到的所有烟弹四散扔出，同时给自己加了一道匿踪符和土遁符，跑之前还不忘再向人群里扔了一把雷火符。

殇不患是头一回看见符咒的力量，感叹着世界之大，同时对玄未的策略颇为佩服，想来他一个筑基修士，要不是头脑好使，绝对活不长久。

万剑门此时被炸了窝，不但被雷火符伤了好些，包围圈全乱了，一些缺乏临敌经验的弟子惊慌之余，还胡乱拔剑砍伤了自己人，呼喝声此起彼伏。

当然，大长老的身侧几乎没有受到波及。他死死盯着殇不患，不让他有逃跑的机会，周身化神境修士的气势也渐涨。殇不患即使不熟悉修仙，也看得出单凭修为对方绝对比他高，这种实力的差距也是大长老前来围捕他的倚仗。

殇不患认真了起来，他不是头一回遇见功力比他强大的敌人，临敌除了谨慎之外也不能输了气势，他运起功法准备发起致命一击。

然而他忘了，在这片大陆运功，和在他原本的世界运功，有着本质的区别，那就是，他前些日子修练的努力有了回报。

“啾？”浪巫谣先察觉有异，停下攻势，看了一眼突然聚集的云层，回到殇不患身边护着。

“怎……怎么回事……”殇不患也发现了问题，但运功一旦开始，就不是随便能停得下来的了，此时除了继续专注运功，也没有别的办法可想。

云层越聚越厚，万剑门的修士也纷纷纳闷地看向天空，直到大长老喊了一声，“这个愣小子居然要在这里晋级！趁这机会快废了他！”

殇不患闻言冷汗都冒了出来，此时他才想起，元婴向化神晋级，是要经历雷劫的。这云层中酝酿着的雷光，显然比秘境中那些雷弧厉害多了，怎么看都是打算要把他劈死的样子。

“这个世界到底跟我有什么仇啊……”殇不患暗叹，也不知道自己能不能扛得下雷击这么离谱的东西，却更担心浪巫谣的安危，想要让他离自己远一些，不要被误伤到，可张了张嘴却发不出一点声音来。

“轰——”巨大的雷弧劈向了地面，雷光散尽之后，正要趁机向殇不患发难的万剑门弟子，全都被劈成了炭。

这一下子，就连万剑门的大长老都惊呆了。修仙这么些年，还从没听说雷劫能劈歪的，今天这真是开眼开得不是时候。

“都稳住！别怕！”大长老定了定神，“这小子连化神丹都没有，晋级是痴心妄想！都给我运功抵御，待雷弧劈下的时候一起攻击！”

浪巫谣自知这样的攻击自己无论如何是守不住了，可他不愿走，死死地护在殇不患身前极近的位置，即使是削弱一点对方的力量，能帮到殇不患一分，也是好的。

天空的雷光闪动得越来越急促，大长老和众弟子的气势也愈盛，也不知是雷电之力还是万剑门先打破了平衡，只听又是一声炸响，一道比之前更加粗暴的雷弧劈向地面，精准命中了……万剑门众人。

运功抵御之下的众人没有像之前一般被劈成焦炭，但也好不到哪里去，除了大长老只是受了点内伤，呕着血暂时站不起来之外，其余弟子死伤昏迷无数。

殇不患正在晋级的紧要关头，无暇顾及四周，等到大长老缓过劲来，他也长出了一口气，随着云层消散，真正踏入了化神境。

只见大长老脸色铁青，忿忿地看着他，不敢相信此人轻轻松松就晋了级，而雷劫全让倒了八辈子血霉的自己和众弟子们扛下了。

“别这么看着我啊，我哪知道雷为啥就盯着你们劈，可能是你们人品不好吧。”殇不患摊手。

“啾！”鸟鸣怎么听怎么像是嘲讽。

“阿浪，说起来，你瞧见玄未往哪儿跑了吗？”

“啾……”浪巫谣光顾着打架，完全没在意别的。

“刃兄……”玄未看到云层聚集以后就担心地往回跑，之前不敢靠得太近，但也没错过雷弧往万剑门身上招呼的戏码。

“你回来得挺快啊，事情解决了，我们走吧。”

“怎么……可能……”大长老这都魔怔了，嘴里念念有词，玄未瞧着有些发怵，殇不患一脸无所谓，撂下一句“以后好好做人，别再被雷劈了”就想走，玄未见状大着胆子在地上找寻起来。

“玄兄，你怎么也学人打劫呢。”

“这怎么能叫打劫呢？储物袋和储物戒指都被劈烂了，里面的东西谁捡到算谁的，你看，刚卖出去的灵器又收回来了，这无本生意做得我都不好意思了哈哈哈哈！”

殇不患失笑，看着玄未财迷心窍的样子摇了摇头，停步等着他收拾完。

“走吧，去陇城。”

被传送到陇城郊外的时候，殇不患的内心是崩溃的。

“呕……”玄未修为低，比殇不患更不好受。

“阿浪，你还好吗？”

“……”浪巫谣张了张嘴，连鸟鸣都发不出来了。

“这还不如玄鬼宗的魑翼靠谱啊！”殇不患摇头，“魑翼还不花钱！”

“呕……咳咳咳……魑翼是个什么东西？”玄未好不容易缓过劲来，对这个自己都没听说过的东西有些好奇。

“不，没什么。”殇不患换了个话题，“我说玄兄，这传送阵也太可怕了，人造的传送阵全都这么差劲吗？”

“不知道，我也是头一次用。”玄未有点心虚，“以前从来不急着赶路，花这个冤枉钱干什么。”

“……”现在说什么都晚了，殇不患看着玄未路都走不动的样子，又看了看蔫蔫的浪巫谣，决定先在附近随便找个农户借宿一晚。

有玄未在，当然不差钱，二人找了户有空置宅院的人家。

然而，这样一来，浪巫谣就不方便变回人形了。殇不患理所当然地带他去梳洗羽毛，浪巫谣有心拒绝，看到殇不患若有所思的样子，一时好奇，就没有推拒。

“阿浪……我总觉得，事情有些不对。”

“？”

“本该向我劈过来的雷，却劈中了万剑门的人，怎么想也走运得有些过分了吧。”

“不是巧合？”

“世上哪有一而再再而三的巧合，况且，我的运气以前有这么好过吗？”

“……”浪巫谣不愿作答，但心中已认可了殇不患的说辞。

“那些针对修士布下的阵法，对我也完全没有作用，我总觉得一定都是有原因的。当然，最古怪的还是阿浪你莫名其妙变成了鸟。普通来说，这是绝对不可能的事情吧？”

“也许，陇城的‘浪巫谣’知道？”

“但愿如此。”

“……殇。”

“嗯？”

“这边翅膀你都洗了五遍了。”

“呃……”殇不患回过神，有些担心把小鸟给洗秃了，仔细看了看没掉毛，松了口气。

此时小鸟背对着殇不患，而他自己整个儿泡在浴桶里。他瞧着洗得差不多了，把它调转了一个方向，面向自己。

“殇，不用了。”浪巫谣拍了拍翅膀，根本不敢直视面前的殇不患，挣扎着想走。

“这怎么行，你看，肚子上都脏了，别乱动。”殇不患一手拢起小鸟的两边翅膀，不让它飞，一手去揉小鸟肚子上的羽毛，浪巫谣被揉得头皮发麻，蹬着腿拼命挣扎，可鸟身根本挣脱不开。

出于浪巫谣自己也说不清，且之后拒绝再去回想的理由，他突然变回了人形。

“……”

随着“哗啦”一下水漫出的声音，所有的动作全都停了下来，连两人的呼吸声都几乎消失了。

良久，殇不患长出一口气，先打破了沉默，“阿浪，原来你还挺沉的……”

“……”

“我是想说，这浴桶就这么丁点大，你压着我的腿了。”

“对，对不起！”浪巫谣好不容易从定格的状态回过神，发现自己双手正撑在殇不患的胸膛上。

所谓一鼓作气……根本等不到“三而竭”，浪巫谣一慌神，才刚把自己撑起那么一点点，就又栽倒了下去。

咔——咯啦啦啦……

哗————

“！！！！”

“阿浪，摔疼没有？”

“别过来！”

“是不是受伤了？让我看看？”

“刃兄，出什么事了吗！要不要帮忙……呃……”

玄未听到巨大的声响，没细想就跑向浴室，推开门，然后张大了嘴。

眼前是洒了一地的水和大块大块的碎木板，殇不患被一块木板拍在地上，手中一只羽毛湿透了的红色小鸟正在拼命挣扎。

“你这是……”

“啊，我没事，阿浪好像摔伤了，你有伤药没有？”

“……”玄未实在搞不懂，就洗个澡的工夫，殇不患把浴桶弄成了碎片不说，一只鸟还能摔伤。他觉得细想下去自己可能会一样不正常，决定统统归因于化神境前辈的事儿他这种低阶修士不会懂，扔下伤药就跑了。

趁着玄未去别处找地方沐浴更衣的当口，在殇不患强硬的要求下，浪巫谣只好乖乖变回人，证明自己只是背上摔青了一片，没有大碍。

等到玄未回来的时候，他看见的就是殇不患愁眉苦脸地想着心事，而红鸟和他保持一丈远的距离不肯靠近。

“怎么了这是？”

“我被阿浪讨厌了吧。”殇不患叹了口气。

“……帮不了你了。”玄未拍了拍殇不患的肩，决定不掺和，径自照着自己那头的床铺躺了上去，很快就睡熟了。

“……”殇不患睡不着，干脆出了门，找了片僻静的小坡，往地上一坐，眺望着远处陇城的点点灯火。

浪巫谣在他身后跟着，停在附近的树上，还是不愿靠近。

殇不患看了看树枝上的红鸟，脱下自己的外袍，堆成窝的形状放在自己身侧。

不知过了多久，红鸟飞下树枝，把自己裹在窝里。

殇不患勾了勾唇，捧起外袍做成的窝放在膝上，伸出手指揉了揉小鸟的头。

小鸟轻啄了一下殇不患的手指，红色的羽毛似乎更红了些。

天亮的时候，玄未醒来看到的，便是隔壁床上，红鸟整个儿展开翅膀趴在殇不患的身上，一人一鸟睡得正熟。

“见过养鸟的，没见过你这么养法的，真乃奇人也。”玄未嘟囔了一句，轻手轻脚地出门洗漱。

此处说是陇城郊外，事实上离城门还有一天的路。如今殇不患已经是化神境，不需要太过担心安全问题，虽然也不是没遇见打劫的，一路上到底轻松了很多。

“诶诶，你们听说了没有，昨儿个又有个不长眼的打弦歌姑娘的主意！”

“昨儿我都瞧见了，那二愣子一看就是个外地人，谁不知道浪姑娘早就被城主大人相中了啊？”

“就是啊！不过呢，据说城主大人也还没得手。”

“哦？！那我们岂不是还有机会？”

“有个屁的机会，就凭你这点道行，能争得过大乘境的前辈？况且城主大人已经踏入大乘境上千年了。”

“嘶——那还是算了，我看那个翠虹姑娘也不错……”

在茶摊歇脚的殇不患一行，听到路人七嘴八舌地聊着歌姬浪巫谣的事情，越听越皱眉。

“刃兄，忘了说，那个弦歌姑娘就是我和你说起的歌姬浪巫谣……”

“我知道。”

“诶？我劝你还是别打她的主意了，你现在离大乘境还远着呢。”

“我必须去看一看。”殇不患坚决，“玄兄你就不必出面了，万一出了什么事，也不会牵连到你。”

“瞧你这话说得，想过河拆桥不成？”

殇不患无奈地看向玄未，只见对方笑吟吟地看着他。

“那就先谢了。”

“啾。”

“其实你说得也有几分道理……”玄未摸了摸下巴，“我去打听一下城主的事儿，万一你那边出了状况，我没有露过面的话，关键时候还能帮衬一二。”

“好。”

傍晚，一行人进入了陇城，倒是刚好能赶上歌姬浪巫谣的演奏时间。

即使是初到此地，也不用特地费心去找她所在的地方，因为实在是太显眼了。

城中最显眼的自然是城主府，而在那对面，就是陇城最大最豪华的花楼，彩凤楼。

今日应城主之邀，浪巫谣会在彩凤楼面向城主府的露台上弹琴唱歌。听到这个情报的时候，殇不患摇了摇头，觉得这位城主大人的占有欲还挺幼稚。

入夜时分，彩凤楼下的街道已被人群挤得水泄不通，早来占地方卖吃食的摊主，也都因为卖完了所有的货，陆续收了摊。

“弦歌姑娘出来了！快看！”不知谁喊了一句，所有人不约而同看向彩凤楼上，一名用丝帕蒙着半张脸的女子抱着一把琵琶，缓缓行至围栏边。

虽然看不真切，但无论是女子橙红色的发丝，还是翠玉色的眸子，都和浪巫谣一模一样。

“这也太像了……”殇不患看的愣神，小声嘀咕，“阿浪，你觉得呢？”

“……才不是我。”小鸟在殇不患的肩头沉默了好一会儿，回答得挺不乐意。

街上的人渐渐静了下来，女子拨了拨弦，开口唱起了歌。

这一开口，让殇不患吃惊不小，女子的歌声和浪巫谣的声音一点都不一样。

“这是……天命？不可能啊。”

“是我儿时的嗓音。”小鸟小声提示。

“哦……”殇不患挠了挠头，更疑惑了，“可我没有听出魔音来啊，是不是哪里出了问题？”

他环顾四周，街上的人全都听得如痴如醉，连一旁的玄未都已不知今夕何夕。

“喂，喂！玄兄！醒醒！”

“…………呃，谁推我？咦，刃兄？我这是怎么了？”

“我还想问你呢，怎么突然就发呆了。”

“我也不知道，听到这歌以后就……”玄未皱眉，“不对啊，现在听起来却是平平无奇。”

“看来这里头不简单，之后的调查还是我一个人进行比较方便。”

玄未想来殇不患没有受到歌声的影响，一定有他的道理，也点点头，“那么，等人群一散我就走，你自己小心。”

曲尽之后，街上的众人默立良久，与其说是沉浸在歌声之中，不如说更像是全都中了邪。直到街道一侧的人群突然不由自主地跪伏在地上，才打破了沉默，渐渐骚乱了起来。

“是大乘境的威压！城主大人来了！”

离城主出现那一侧街道近些的人，无法承受高阶修士的压力，跪下的越来越多，有些修士甚至呕了血。殇不患有些不着边际地想，等推进到了自己这边，要不要意思一下，坐到地上装装样子。

好在城主的车驾没有再往前推进，中间座驾边的一个修士向街上的人宣告，“明日城主大人将迎娶浪巫谣为双修道侣，城主府大宴三日，与民同乐。”

说完，调转车马返回了城主府。

殇不患下意识向彩凤楼上瞥了一眼，只见那位蒙面的歌姬似乎颤了颤。

人群渐散，玄未也早已不知去向。小鸟在殇不患的耳边轻声说，“殇，那不是魔音。”

“我知道，完全没有感觉到魔音的力量。”

“但歌声中有另一种力量，我觉得很熟悉。”

“哦？是什么？”


	10. 千呼万唤始出来……琴还在，人呢？

“我也不知道……接下来怎么办？”

“当然是，趁人还没嫁入城主府，去探探消息啦。”

“……殇。”

“怎么？”

“能不能带她走？”

“为什么？”

“我……想起了以前的日子。”

殇不患恍然。浪巫谣曾被迫在西幽皇宫做皇女专属的天籁吟者，那段日子虽然锦衣玉食，对他而言却不堪回首。

“我试试吧。”殇不患叹了口气，“这样一来，我们又要被通缉咯。”

“……谢谢。”

“说什么呢，”殇不患失笑，“反正我早就习惯了。”

浪巫谣见他笑得温和，不由自主地伸出翅膀蹭了蹭他的脸颊，随后觉得不妥，收回翅膀扭过了脸。

“不过，阿浪。”

“？”

“你说，双修道侣是什么意思啊？”

“……”

见小鸟摇摇头茫然看着他，殇不患也不去追究了，趁着众人的注意力还放在城主府的宣告上，闪身混进了彩凤楼。

城主的人，自然是不可能要接待客人的。殇不患轻而易举地找到了歌姬的住所。

“果然门前有人把守。”殇不患叹了口气，“虽然看着都武功平平，还是不要惊动的好。我们翻窗。”

“等等。”从窗边探出头的浪巫谣警示，“楼下的人，也是来监视她的。”

殇不患摸了摸下巴，好在歌姬住在最高的那一层，他闪身躲进了屋檐下的阴影里，等待时机。

要抬头盯着窗子一整晚，无论是对于普通人，还是修士，都是不小的折磨。殇不患居高临下，没过多久就找到个楼下的人放松警惕的时机，翻窗进了屋。

屋内自然是女子闺房的陈设，让殇不患有些眼花缭乱。他轻手轻脚地往屋内走去，要找的人却没有意识到屋里已经有人闯入，直到他来到厅内桌边，才看到一个女子坐在桌边的地上双手抱膝，低着头。

“咳咳……”殇不患弯下腰，轻声示警，女子吓了一大跳，抬头看向他的时候满脸掩盖不住的恐惧，整个人都在轻轻颤抖。

长相果然和阿浪一模一样。

“那个……你别怕，我不是坏人。”殇不患觉得自己的话一点说服力也没有，没想到女子突然激动了起来，伸出手一把抱住他的脖子，哭得连句完整的话都说不出来。

“喂喂，怎么了这是……有话好好说，别哭啊……”殇不患被这个酷似浪巫谣的人搂得不知所措，不经意伸手摸了摸她的头发，手却立时被小鸟啄了一口。

殇不患不明白小鸟为何突然啄他，揉了揉发疼的手，倒也没再去碰那女子，来回看着女子和小鸟不知所措。

“不患酱！！呜…………”

这句话一出口，把殇不患和小鸟全都惊呆了。

声音和先前的歌声完完全全没有相同之处，根本就不是个女子的嗓音。

“怎么是你！”

“呜……人类好可怕……”‘女子’什么也听不进去，只是抱着殇不患的脖子哭。

“聆牙！”红鸟照着‘女子’的头啄了一下，“这是怎么回事？”

‘女子’闻言停住了哭泣，抬起头看到殇不患肩上的红色小鸟，惊讶地张大了嘴，“你，你是，阿浪？！”

“是我。”

“阿浪！！”聆牙哭得更狠了，放开殇不患的脖子，抱住了小鸟，“你怎么变成了这个样子！呜哇……”

小鸟拼命挣扎，聆牙却紧紧抱着他不肯放手，只得由殇不患出手解救，“别管这些了，你怎么会变成人类的？而且还是个女子？”

聆牙抽泣着，渐渐冷静下来，深吸了几口气，终于开口解释了来龙去脉。

原来，它也是和殇不患他们差不多的时间来到了这片大陆，在它发现自己身边的‘浪巫谣’变成了女子，还变回了阿浪小时候的嗓音时，惊讶得语无伦次。

然而，这女子显然不认识它，在听到琵琶开口说话的时候，以为是妖邪作祟，直接将它扔进了火盆里。

出于求生本能，也出于对明明长着浪巫谣的脸，却如此对待它的女子的愤怒，聆牙用言灵之力试图攻击女子，没想到这一下直接把自己给附到了女子的身上。

“其实要说‘附身’也不太准确。”聆牙想了想，“我本没想要变成她，但我发出攻击的时候，发现这个姑娘没有灵魂。”

“啥？”

“就是说，她已经不是个人类了。”

“诶？？？”殇不患瞪大了眼，“她是鬼吗？”

“倒也不是……”聆牙回忆着，“本该是她灵魂所在的地方，却充满了剑气。”

殇不患完全没听懂，看向浪巫谣，浪巫谣也歪着头一脸茫然。

“总之，我把剑气全都驱走之后，这个女子就已经不存在了。”聆牙接着说，“我不想被困在这里，想用她的人形逃出去找你们，可刚巧那天那个城主到彩凤楼里喝酒，所有人全都要去作陪。”

“然后这家伙就看上你了？”殇不患想了想，要是那城主知道自己看上的其实是一把琴，会不会直接吐血而亡。

“本来倒也不至于……”聆牙有些无奈，“谁知道这里的人居然会对言灵之力有这么大的反应……”

殇不患想到先前街上的人的样子，点了点头，“只有我和巫谣没有被影响，确实有些古怪。城主就为了这个看上你的？”

“他可能是想把这种力量据为己有吧。”聆牙想了想，“那天晚上他就想要杀了我。”

“咦？要杀你？那你是怎么躲过的？”

比起解释，聆牙觉得实际行动更有说服力，于是——

殇不患和浪巫谣目瞪口呆地看着面前的女子消失了，只留下一把琵琶。琵琶接着说道，“我不敢和他硬碰硬，往窗口逃的时候，趁着他视线被挡住的时候变回了琴。这段时间他的人监视着，我跑不掉，但后来每次他来，我都会变成琴躲起来。”

“……你真行。”殇不患由衷地夸赞道。

“不对。”红鸟看着琵琶，摇了摇头，“就算那女子没有灵魂，为何被聆牙驱走剑气后，连躯壳都没有了？”

“呃……”殇不患本就一头雾水，现在更迷茫了。

“还有，他要杀你，为何方才还说要娶你？这不是多此一举吗？”

一阵沉默。

“此地不宜久留，我们先离开这里再说吧。”

聆牙是以琴的形态被殇不患扛着走的，它经此一役，再也不想变成人类了。

看到殇不患扛了把琵琶回来，玄未倒是不怎么吃惊。反正殇不患做过的出格的事情已经不差这一件了。

“刃兄，你见到弦歌姑娘没有？”

“啊……嗯，见、见到了。”

“有什么收获吗？”

“呃，不，没什么……”

“我说刃兄，你是不是有事瞒着我？朋友一场，你这就太不地道了啊。”

殇不患叹了口气，“这个事儿解释起来太费劲了，我倒是有个问题想先请教你。”

“什么问题？”

“那个城主说的双修道侣是什么意思啊？”

“噗——咳咳咳咳！”玄未半口茶卡在嗓子眼里，“刃兄，你到底是从哪个穷乡僻壤里冒出来的……”

他定了定神，耐心解释，“我问你，城主说要娶弦歌姑娘，你总知道这是什么意思吧？”

“知道啊。”

“那么，新娶了媳妇，朝夕相对的，总得发生点啥，是吧？”

“啊？哦，哦！对。”

“双修就是这个意思了。其实这对修士双方来说都有好处，是可以一同提升修为的。”

“这样啊。”殇不患看向聆牙，“原来是误会，不是想杀你……”

“那么，刃兄能告诉我，究竟知道了些什么吗？”

殇不患挠了挠头，和小鸟对视一眼，“告诉你倒是没问题，不过你得先做好心理准备。”

“准备什么？”

“嗯……这可是你非要问的啊。”

殇不患从头解释起来龙去脉，只见玄未的嘴越张越大，连喝茶的杯子掉在了地上都不自知。

“刃兄，不是，殇兄？现在到底是你疯了，还是我疯了？”

“玄兄，你冷静一点……”

“不就是你们异世界来的鸟能变成人，人能变成琵琶吗！我很冷静！”

“喂，殇不患，你这个朋友看起来不太正常啊，你怎么总是交一些奇奇怪怪的朋友……”逃离了魔窟，聆牙又恢复了朝气。

玄未绝望地看了一眼会说话的琵琶，“那，现在我们该怎么办？要是城主发现他要的人不见了，全城戒严，这把琴这么显眼，被查到的话我们都得完蛋。”

“跑吧。”

聆牙的话音刚落，城中就传来了此起彼伏的钟声，把屋里的人吓了一跳。

“不会吧？这么快？”

“……我出去看看。”玄未叹了口气，出了门。

聆牙被摆放在靠墙的桌上，曾经一直是被浪巫谣背着，或是抱着的它有些不太适应，可怜兮兮地看着红鸟。

“呐，阿浪，现在不用再瞒着玄未，你不变回人吗？”

“不，我的长相太显眼了。”

聆牙想了想，试探着问，“阿浪……你是不是在躲着我？”

“……”红鸟不由自主地又离聆牙远了一点点。

“巫谣？怎么了？”

红鸟躲到了殇不患颈后，小声道，“是那女子变的。”

殇不患噗嗤一声笑得直打跌，“那人和你长得一模一样，你怎么反倒比我们更不待见她呢？”

浪巫谣不说话了，聆牙应和着殇不患的笑声也想取笑几句，突然想到了——

“啊！原来如此！完了完了……”

“怎么了？明白什么了？”

“不患酱，这都是我的错……”聆牙叹了口气，“先前遇到你们太激动了，没多想就抱住了你的脖子，明知道阿浪讨厌别人接近你的……啊对不起我不说了！！！”

“啾啾啾啾啾！！！”浪巫谣急急忙忙去啄聆牙的琴弦，不让它往下说。

仿佛又回到了以前两人一琴吵吵闹闹的日子，殇不患笑得高兴，他可不管什么城主不城主的，现在人齐了，只要找到能回去的办法就行。

“玄兄去了这么久，不会出什么事吧？”浪巫谣见殇不患高兴之余，似乎有心事，飞回他的肩上问。

“这家伙机灵得很，应该不用担心。我等着就好，你先睡吧。”

自从下了传送阵到现在，浪巫谣确实累了。他没有推辞，钻进殇不患的衣襟小憩，而殇不患也自然而然地伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。聆牙注视着二人如今的相处方式，没有说话。

歌姬浪巫谣失踪了。

玄未的推测没有错，当夜没过多久，彩凤楼的人就发现了浪巫谣没有在屋里，立时报告给了城主派来监视的人。钟声也正式全城戒严的警钟发出的声响。

玄未回来后，众人一起皱眉看向聆牙。

“聆牙，你既然能变成阿浪，要不然试试看变成别的什么人？”

“我都说了这不是变身！我没办法变成别人！而且我再也不要变成人类了！”

“那……干脆漆成别的颜色好了。”

“殇兄，你会弹琵琶吗？”

“当然不会了，你问这个做什么？”

“凡是带乐器出城的人，不但要核实身份，还要现场弹奏证明自己确实是个乐师。”

“……”

“那……把聆牙放进储物戒指吧！”殇不患灵机一动。

聆牙还来不及说反对，就消失在了众人眼前。

……

“怎么样？”

“咳！咳咳咳！一股鱼腥味！咳咳咳！”聆牙出来后非常生气，“不患酱，你这储物戒指是鱼市上捡来的吗！”

“啊哈哈……”殇不患挠头，“逃跑要紧，你将就一下吧。话说回来，好像有一阵子没给阿浪买鱼吃了……”

“不必。”浪巫谣正要拒绝，玄未插话道，“是个好主意啊！万一城主手下有能人可以看到别人储物戒指里的东西呢！”

浪巫谣闻言点了点头，聆牙有心拒绝，可琴单力薄，没有人替他说话。

殇不患上街买了一些零食糕点，一些鱼，还有几件新衣。玄未在城门口侦察了多时，守城的修士从城门开启时就逐一检查出城的人，此时已近午间，修士们都有些懈怠了。

一行人做好了准备，殇不患用旧衣把聆牙包裹好放进储物戒指里，把小鸟揣进怀中，镇定自若地和玄未兵分两路出城。

“检查！”守城修士仔细打量了殇不患一番，还揪了几下他下巴上新长出的胡子。

“衣服里是什么东西在动！”

“啾？”小鸟探出头，看了看守城修士，又钻回了衣襟里。

饲养灵宠的修士并不在少数，修士没发现什么问题，拍着殇不患的肩膀把他拉进自己，伸出一只手，掌面向上掂了掂。

殇不患挠挠头，看着他，不明白这是什么意思。

修士皱眉，暗骂哪里来的乡巴佬规矩都不懂，小声示意他要给灵石。

殇不患撇撇嘴，无论是哪个世界都有这样的人。若是在从前，他才不管这人是谁，钱自然不会给。可今日他不想太惹人注意，且灵石来得也不费工夫，随手掏出几百灵石把守城修士给打发了。

想不到这乡巴佬还挺有些钱。修士暗暗后悔自己没有多要一些，二人却都没有发现，远处的城楼上，这一切都被一个华服的男人看在眼中。

“这人……”

“大人，此人有问题？”

“只是觉得有些眼熟，想不起在哪里见过。”

“属下去查？”

“不必，当务之急是把歌姬浪巫谣找出来，一个乡野村夫而已，没什么可操心的。”

“是。”

……究竟在哪见过呢？华服男人靠在椅背里，陷入沉思。

避着正午的阳光，殇不患一行合流后，穿山入林，信步走着思考接下来去哪里。

“陇城已经是附近最大的城了……我也不知道接下来去哪里比较好。”

“玄兄你不用太操心，只要不回陇城，走哪儿算哪儿吧。”

“殇兄接下来有什么打算？”

“虽然想要回原本的世界，可眼下我也没什么线索。”

“这样啊……”

“而且，陇城的事情也是个麻烦。”殇不患为自己东躲西藏的人生叹了口气。

“以殇兄现在的力量，在大乘境的城主面前根本没有胜算。你的晋级速度这么快，不如再加一把火？”

“怎么说？”

“我记得，丹城应该离得不远，虽然比陇城小了很多，但胜在有丹帝大人镇守，陇城就算要抓人，也不会轻易去招惹丹帝大人。”

“嗯……像是个好去处。”

“而且，丹城以炼丹见长，快速提升修为的丹药一定是有的。”

“……”殇不患沉吟着，“丹药啊……靠吃药提升修为，靠谱吗？”

“这我就不太懂了，我只知道，即使是有天才修士之称的前辈大能，至少晋级的时候也会用丹药来辅助，殇兄之前连化神丹都没有就直接晋级的情况，我闻所未闻。”

殇不患摸了摸下巴，之前劫雷没有劈到自己的事情他也还没想明白，即使他觉得吃药提升修为非常可疑，倒也不妨去打探一下。

“好，那就听你的，去丹城。”

“所以问题来了。”玄未摊手，“这里我不熟悉，我也不知道丹城在哪儿。”

“呃……”

“丹城，有什么特征？”站在殇不患的肩膀上沉默了许久了浪巫谣突然开口。

玄未还不太适应鸟能说话这件事，愣了好一会儿才反应过来，“哦，据说丹城建得看起来像个丹炉。”

“我去看看。”小鸟拍着翅膀飞上天空，不久就没影了。

“这还……挺方便的。”玄未看着小鸟消失的方向感叹道。

“尾羽又长了些呢。”殇不患也看着同样的方向，却在想不同的事情，“回去以后就看不到了，有点可惜啊。”

“殇兄？”

“啊，你刚才说什么来着？”

“我是说，能飞还挺方便的，找路容易多了。”

“呃……糟了。”殇不患突然想起一件非常重要的事，“巫谣知道丹炉长什么样吗？”

\- 未完待续 -

//人齐了，主线咋办呢我想想……（喂！

我觉得再过两周我就可以不用加班了！

收起  
东离剑游纪殇不患浪巫谣殇浪编辑删除热度(5)评论(5)分享  
打开新页  
苍穹碎  
啖剑奇谭 之 异世修仙 09  
//前章在此

09

二人提早离开了拍卖行，抄小路七拐八弯地去往传送阵所在的地方，眼看着就要到了，没成想还是被人截了下来。

早有埋伏。

“怎么样，后悔几天前来传送阵踩点了吧？”

“这事儿总得解决呗。”殇不患摊了摊手，看着面前熟悉的门派服饰和陌生老人的脸，“那么，这次又是什么来头？打跑了大弟子就来了大长老？”

“你小子还挺明白的嘛~”老人笑眯眯，“这回可别想着再逃跑了。”

此时背后追兵也至，其中一人递过一柄剑给老人，老人接过打量了一番，笑容更甚，抽出剑指着殇不患和玄未。

然而，两人看着那把剑颇有些无语。

“玄兄，你说得对，咱就不该卖灵器。”

“刃兄此言差矣，要早知道是这老头他们出钱，就多跟他抬几次价，狠宰他一笔了。”

“有道理啊！要不怎么说还是玄兄会做生意！”

看着对面七嘴八舌聊着天，完全不像被自己的威势所摄的样子，大长老面上的笑容渐渐挂不住了。

“少废话！”大长老话音刚落，就在玄未以为他下一句要接“纳命来”的时候，只听“唳”的一声鸟鸣，红鸟抢先发难，音刃攻向大长老。

大长老虽有些吃惊，却没有自乱阵脚，从容接下了音刃，可他旁边的几个弟子就没那么淡定了，有的运气好堪堪躲过，身上只是些微挂彩，有的修为不济的当即丢了性命。

事已至此，既无转圜的余地，浪巫谣又怎么会坐视对方向殇不患出手。

“阿浪，那老头不简单，别靠近他。”

大长老看红鸟的眼神不善，有些愤恨，更多的却是贪婪。殇不患眉头紧皱，唤出拙剑，示意玄未找地方躲藏。

玄未也没和他客气，他一个筑基修士留下也只能添乱，当下把之前拍卖会上买到的所有烟弹四散扔出，同时给自己加了一道匿踪符和土遁符，跑之前还不忘再向人群里扔了一把雷火符。

殇不患是头一回看见符咒的力量，感叹着世界之大，同时对玄未的策略颇为佩服，想来他一个筑基修士，要不是头脑好使，绝对活不长久。

万剑门此时被炸了窝，不但被雷火符伤了好些，包围圈全乱了，一些缺乏临敌经验的弟子惊慌之余，还胡乱拔剑砍伤了自己人，呼喝声此起彼伏。

当然，大长老的身侧几乎没有受到波及。他死死盯着殇不患，不让他有逃跑的机会，周身化神境修士的气势也渐涨。殇不患即使不熟悉修仙，也看得出单凭修为对方绝对比他高，这种实力的差距也是大长老前来围捕他的倚仗。

殇不患认真了起来，他不是头一回遇见功力比他强大的敌人，临敌除了谨慎之外也不能输了气势，他运起功法准备发起致命一击。

然而他忘了，在这片大陆运功，和在他原本的世界运功，有着本质的区别，那就是，他前些日子修练的努力有了回报。

“啾？”浪巫谣先察觉有异，停下攻势，看了一眼突然聚集的云层，回到殇不患身边护着。

“怎……怎么回事……”殇不患也发现了问题，但运功一旦开始，就不是随便能停得下来的了，此时除了继续专注运功，也没有别的办法可想。

云层越聚越厚，万剑门的修士也纷纷纳闷地看向天空，直到大长老喊了一声，“这个愣小子居然要在这里晋级！趁这机会快废了他！”

殇不患闻言冷汗都冒了出来，此时他才想起，元婴向化神晋级，是要经历雷劫的。这云层中酝酿着的雷光，显然比秘境中那些雷弧厉害多了，怎么看都是打算要把他劈死的样子。

“这个世界到底跟我有什么仇啊……”殇不患暗叹，也不知道自己能不能扛得下雷击这么离谱的东西，却更担心浪巫谣的安危，想要让他离自己远一些，不要被误伤到，可张了张嘴却发不出一点声音来。

“轰——”巨大的雷弧劈向了地面，雷光散尽之后，正要趁机向殇不患发难的万剑门弟子，全都被劈成了炭。

这一下子，就连万剑门的大长老都惊呆了。修仙这么些年，还从没听说雷劫能劈歪的，今天这真是开眼开得不是时候。

“都稳住！别怕！”大长老定了定神，“这小子连化神丹都没有，晋级是痴心妄想！都给我运功抵御，待雷弧劈下的时候一起攻击！”

浪巫谣自知这样的攻击自己无论如何是守不住了，可他不愿走，死死地护在殇不患身前极近的位置，即使是削弱一点对方的力量，能帮到殇不患一分，也是好的。

天空的雷光闪动得越来越急促，大长老和众弟子的气势也愈盛，也不知是雷电之力还是万剑门先打破了平衡，只听又是一声炸响，一道比之前更加粗暴的雷弧劈向地面，精准命中了……万剑门众人。

运功抵御之下的众人没有像之前一般被劈成焦炭，但也好不到哪里去，除了大长老只是受了点内伤，呕着血暂时站不起来之外，其余弟子死伤昏迷无数。

殇不患正在晋级的紧要关头，无暇顾及四周，等到大长老缓过劲来，他也长出了一口气，随着云层消散，真正踏入了化神境。

只见大长老脸色铁青，忿忿地看着他，不敢相信此人轻轻松松就晋了级，而雷劫全让倒了八辈子血霉的自己和众弟子们扛下了。

“别这么看着我啊，我哪知道雷为啥就盯着你们劈，可能是你们人品不好吧。”殇不患摊手。

“啾！”鸟鸣怎么听怎么像是嘲讽。

“阿浪，说起来，你瞧见玄未往哪儿跑了吗？”

“啾……”浪巫谣光顾着打架，完全没在意别的。

“刃兄……”玄未看到云层聚集以后就担心地往回跑，之前不敢靠得太近，但也没错过雷弧往万剑门身上招呼的戏码。

“你回来得挺快啊，事情解决了，我们走吧。”

“怎么……可能……”大长老这都魔怔了，嘴里念念有词，玄未瞧着有些发怵，殇不患一脸无所谓，撂下一句“以后好好做人，别再被雷劈了”就想走，玄未见状大着胆子在地上找寻起来。

“玄兄，你怎么也学人打劫呢。”

“这怎么能叫打劫呢？储物袋和储物戒指都被劈烂了，里面的东西谁捡到算谁的，你看，刚卖出去的灵器又收回来了，这无本生意做得我都不好意思了哈哈哈哈！”

殇不患失笑，看着玄未财迷心窍的样子摇了摇头，停步等着他收拾完。

“走吧，去陇城。”

被传送到陇城郊外的时候，殇不患的内心是崩溃的。

“呕……”玄未修为低，比殇不患更不好受。

“阿浪，你还好吗？”

“……”浪巫谣张了张嘴，连鸟鸣都发不出来了。

“这还不如玄鬼宗的魑翼靠谱啊！”殇不患摇头，“魑翼还不花钱！”

“呕……咳咳咳……魑翼是个什么东西？”玄未好不容易缓过劲来，对这个自己都没听说过的东西有些好奇。

“不，没什么。”殇不患换了个话题，“我说玄兄，这传送阵也太可怕了，人造的传送阵全都这么差劲吗？”

“不知道，我也是头一次用。”玄未有点心虚，“以前从来不急着赶路，花这个冤枉钱干什么。”

“……”现在说什么都晚了，殇不患看着玄未路都走不动的样子，又看了看蔫蔫的浪巫谣，决定先在附近随便找个农户借宿一晚。

有玄未在，当然不差钱，二人找了户有空置宅院的人家。

然而，这样一来，浪巫谣就不方便变回人形了。殇不患理所当然地带他去梳洗羽毛，浪巫谣有心拒绝，看到殇不患若有所思的样子，一时好奇，就没有推拒。

“阿浪……我总觉得，事情有些不对。”

“？”

“本该向我劈过来的雷，却劈中了万剑门的人，怎么想也走运得有些过分了吧。”

“不是巧合？”

“世上哪有一而再再而三的巧合，况且，我的运气以前有这么好过吗？”

“……”浪巫谣不愿作答，但心中已认可了殇不患的说辞。

“那些针对修士布下的阵法，对我也完全没有作用，我总觉得一定都是有原因的。当然，最古怪的还是阿浪你莫名其妙变成了鸟。普通来说，这是绝对不可能的事情吧？”

“也许，陇城的‘浪巫谣’知道？”

“但愿如此。”

“……殇。”

“嗯？”

“这边翅膀你都洗了五遍了。”

“呃……”殇不患回过神，有些担心把小鸟给洗秃了，仔细看了看没掉毛，松了口气。

此时小鸟背对着殇不患，而他自己整个儿泡在浴桶里。他瞧着洗得差不多了，把它调转了一个方向，面向自己。

“殇，不用了。”浪巫谣拍了拍翅膀，根本不敢直视面前的殇不患，挣扎着想走。

“这怎么行，你看，肚子上都脏了，别乱动。”殇不患一手拢起小鸟的两边翅膀，不让它飞，一手去揉小鸟肚子上的羽毛，浪巫谣被揉得头皮发麻，蹬着腿拼命挣扎，可鸟身根本挣脱不开。

出于浪巫谣自己也说不清，且之后拒绝再去回想的理由，他突然变回了人形。

“……”

随着“哗啦”一下水漫出的声音，所有的动作全都停了下来，连两人的呼吸声都几乎消失了。

良久，殇不患长出一口气，先打破了沉默，“阿浪，原来你还挺沉的……”

“……”

“我是想说，这浴桶就这么丁点大，你压着我的腿了。”

“对，对不起！”浪巫谣好不容易从定格的状态回过神，发现自己双手正撑在殇不患的胸膛上。

所谓一鼓作气……根本等不到“三而竭”，浪巫谣一慌神，才刚把自己撑起那么一点点，就又栽倒了下去。

咔——咯啦啦啦……

哗————

“！！！！”

“阿浪，摔疼没有？”

“别过来！”

“是不是受伤了？让我看看？”

“刃兄，出什么事了吗！要不要帮忙……呃……”

玄未听到巨大的声响，没细想就跑向浴室，推开门，然后张大了嘴。

眼前是洒了一地的水和大块大块的碎木板，殇不患被一块木板拍在地上，手中一只羽毛湿透了的红色小鸟正在拼命挣扎。

“你这是……”

“啊，我没事，阿浪好像摔伤了，你有伤药没有？”

“……”玄未实在搞不懂，就洗个澡的工夫，殇不患把浴桶弄成了碎片不说，一只鸟还能摔伤。他觉得细想下去自己可能会一样不正常，决定统统归因于化神境前辈的事儿他这种低阶修士不会懂，扔下伤药就跑了。

趁着玄未去别处找地方沐浴更衣的当口，在殇不患强硬的要求下，浪巫谣只好乖乖变回人，证明自己只是背上摔青了一片，没有大碍。

等到玄未回来的时候，他看见的就是殇不患愁眉苦脸地想着心事，而红鸟和他保持一丈远的距离不肯靠近。

“怎么了这是？”

“我被阿浪讨厌了吧。”殇不患叹了口气。

“……帮不了你了。”玄未拍了拍殇不患的肩，决定不掺和，径自照着自己那头的床铺躺了上去，很快就睡熟了。

“……”殇不患睡不着，干脆出了门，找了片僻静的小坡，往地上一坐，眺望着远处陇城的点点灯火。

浪巫谣在他身后跟着，停在附近的树上，还是不愿靠近。

殇不患看了看树枝上的红鸟，脱下自己的外袍，堆成窝的形状放在自己身侧。

不知过了多久，红鸟飞下树枝，把自己裹在窝里。

殇不患勾了勾唇，捧起外袍做成的窝放在膝上，伸出手指揉了揉小鸟的头。

小鸟轻啄了一下殇不患的手指，红色的羽毛似乎更红了些。

天亮的时候，玄未醒来看到的，便是隔壁床上，红鸟整个儿展开翅膀趴在殇不患的身上，一人一鸟睡得正熟。

“见过养鸟的，没见过你这么养法的，真乃奇人也。”玄未嘟囔了一句，轻手轻脚地出门洗漱。

此处说是陇城郊外，事实上离城门还有一天的路。如今殇不患已经是化神境，不需要太过担心安全问题，虽然也不是没遇见打劫的，一路上到底轻松了很多。

“诶诶，你们听说了没有，昨儿个又有个不长眼的打弦歌姑娘的主意！”

“昨儿我都瞧见了，那二愣子一看就是个外地人，谁不知道浪姑娘早就被城主大人相中了啊？”

“就是啊！不过呢，据说城主大人也还没得手。”

“哦？！那我们岂不是还有机会？”

“有个屁的机会，就凭你这点道行，能争得过大乘境的前辈？况且城主大人已经踏入大乘境上千年了。”

“嘶——那还是算了，我看那个翠虹姑娘也不错……”

在茶摊歇脚的殇不患一行，听到路人七嘴八舌地聊着歌姬浪巫谣的事情，越听越皱眉。

“刃兄，忘了说，那个弦歌姑娘就是我和你说起的歌姬浪巫谣……”

“我知道。”

“诶？我劝你还是别打她的主意了，你现在离大乘境还远着呢。”

“我必须去看一看。”殇不患坚决，“玄兄你就不必出面了，万一出了什么事，也不会牵连到你。”

“瞧你这话说得，想过河拆桥不成？”

殇不患无奈地看向玄未，只见对方笑吟吟地看着他。

“那就先谢了。”

“啾。”

“其实你说得也有几分道理……”玄未摸了摸下巴，“我去打听一下城主的事儿，万一你那边出了状况，我没有露过面的话，关键时候还能帮衬一二。”

“好。”

傍晚，一行人进入了陇城，倒是刚好能赶上歌姬浪巫谣的演奏时间。

即使是初到此地，也不用特地费心去找她所在的地方，因为实在是太显眼了。

城中最显眼的自然是城主府，而在那对面，就是陇城最大最豪华的花楼，彩凤楼。

今日应城主之邀，浪巫谣会在彩凤楼面向城主府的露台上弹琴唱歌。听到这个情报的时候，殇不患摇了摇头，觉得这位城主大人的占有欲还挺幼稚。

入夜时分，彩凤楼下的街道已被人群挤得水泄不通，早来占地方卖吃食的摊主，也都因为卖完了所有的货，陆续收了摊。

“弦歌姑娘出来了！快看！”不知谁喊了一句，所有人不约而同看向彩凤楼上，一名用丝帕蒙着半张脸的女子抱着一把琵琶，缓缓行至围栏边。

虽然看不真切，但无论是女子橙红色的发丝，还是翠玉色的眸子，都和浪巫谣一模一样。

“这也太像了……”殇不患看的愣神，小声嘀咕，“阿浪，你觉得呢？”

“……才不是我。”小鸟在殇不患的肩头沉默了好一会儿，回答得挺不乐意。

街上的人渐渐静了下来，女子拨了拨弦，开口唱起了歌。

这一开口，让殇不患吃惊不小，女子的歌声和浪巫谣的声音一点都不一样。

“这是……天命？不可能啊。”

“是我儿时的嗓音。”小鸟小声提示。

“哦……”殇不患挠了挠头，更疑惑了，“可我没有听出魔音来啊，是不是哪里出了问题？”

他环顾四周，街上的人全都听得如痴如醉，连一旁的玄未都已不知今夕何夕。

“喂，喂！玄兄！醒醒！”

“…………呃，谁推我？咦，刃兄？我这是怎么了？”

“我还想问你呢，怎么突然就发呆了。”

“我也不知道，听到这歌以后就……”玄未皱眉，“不对啊，现在听起来却是平平无奇。”

“看来这里头不简单，之后的调查还是我一个人进行比较方便。”

玄未想来殇不患没有受到歌声的影响，一定有他的道理，也点点头，“那么，等人群一散我就走，你自己小心。”

曲尽之后，街上的众人默立良久，与其说是沉浸在歌声之中，不如说更像是全都中了邪。直到街道一侧的人群突然不由自主地跪伏在地上，才打破了沉默，渐渐骚乱了起来。

“是大乘境的威压！城主大人来了！”

离城主出现那一侧街道近些的人，无法承受高阶修士的压力，跪下的越来越多，有些修士甚至呕了血。殇不患有些不着边际地想，等推进到了自己这边，要不要意思一下，坐到地上装装样子。

好在城主的车驾没有再往前推进，中间座驾边的一个修士向街上的人宣告，“明日城主大人将迎娶浪巫谣为双修道侣，城主府大宴三日，与民同乐。”

说完，调转车马返回了城主府。

殇不患下意识向彩凤楼上瞥了一眼，只见那位蒙面的歌姬似乎颤了颤。

人群渐散，玄未也早已不知去向。小鸟在殇不患的耳边轻声说，“殇，那不是魔音。”

“我知道，完全没有感觉到魔音的力量。”

“但歌声中有另一种力量，我觉得很熟悉。”

“哦？是什么？”


	11. 没钱，还是没钱

“……反正丹炉长得跟普通的城池挺不一样，先让他试试吧。”

“说得也是啊。”殇不患还是有些放心不下，张望着小鸟消失的方向，肩膀突然被玄未拍了拍。

“怎么了？”

“殇兄啊，你看，是这么回事，有个问题我不知道该怎么问，但还挺在意的……”玄未欲言又止。

“问呗，吞吞吐吐的做什么。”

“正好趁着那只鸟不在，我可真问了啊。”

“和阿浪有关啊？行，你问吧。”

“从秘境出来以后没多久，你就知道那只鸟是个人了，对吧？”

“是啊，说来也好笑，在那之前竟还想让你帮忙给鸟配种来着。”

“问题就在这里！”玄未一锤掌心，“你都知道那是个人了，还是你的搭档，你天天让他钻你衣服里，还带他梳洗沐浴，不要紧吗？”

“被你这么一说……”

“还是说，你们异世界的搭档间就是这么来的？”

殇不患陷入了沉思，按照在原本世界的习惯，别说梳洗沐浴了，就连他偶尔想摸摸阿浪的头，都会被他把手拍开。

“也不对啊……我对着只鸟不觉得有问题，也没见阿浪说哪里不妥啊？……哦！有办法了！”

“啥？”

殇不患看着四下无人，从储物戒指里把聆牙拿了出来。

“呼啊~憋死我了！”聆牙比头一回进储物戒指更生气了。

“聆牙，我有一件非常重要的事情要问你。”

聆牙看着殇不患严肃的神情，把刚到嘴边的吐槽咽了回去。

“你觉得阿浪和以前想比，有什么不同吗？”

“变成鸟了啊！这——么大的不同你没瞧见吗！”

“不是，我是说，你觉不觉得，他不像以前那么拘束了？”

“有吗？”

“可不是么，以前连我碰到他一下都会躲开，你看现在多好，江湖儿女不拘小节～”

“你是不是也太不拘小节了点儿……”玄未忍不住插嘴。

“哦？出什么事了？”聆牙眼睛亮了。

“你那是没看见，殇兄对那只鸟，那是要星星不给月亮，什么钱都敢花，别人家恐怕连对自己亲儿子都没那么亲。”

“真的假的？”

“当然是真的！你就说之前刚到这儿的时候吧，我就纳闷了，他带着那只鸟洗个澡，都能把澡盆给洗得稀碎。现在回想起来，哪儿有人会特地给搭档洗澡的啊！”

“你说什么！！”

“他还说那只鸟摔伤了，我都没瞧出伤来，他倒好，把我整瓶伤药都拿走了。”

“喂喂，你不用这么小气吧。”

“打住打住，你说殇不患给阿浪洗澡？”

“对啊。”

“我是不是在做梦……那澡盆又是怎么碎的？”

“这事儿得怪玄未。”殇不患见一人一琴越说越来劲，急忙插嘴，“你之前扔了那么多烟弹，烟灰粘在羽毛上洗都洗不掉，阿浪还任性呢，肚子上的羽毛都灰成什么样了还不肯洗干净。”

“然后呢？你们打起来了？”

“差不多吧，阿浪打不过我，就突然变成了人，可不就把澡盆给撑碎了么……你别说，想不到他那小身板还挺沉。”

“你.说.啥！！！”聆牙整个琴都定格了，半晌不出声。

“喂，聆牙？琴弦卡住了？”

“……殇不患，你说句实话。”

“？”

“你是不是连人带剑整个儿都是木头做的？”

“这算什么问题？”

“玄兄，啥也不说了，你懂就好。”聆牙看向同样定格了的玄未，玄未重重点了点头，拍了拍琵琶的弦轴。

“你们明白什么了？别打哑谜啊？”

“我只想回储物戒指里冷静一下。”聆牙说完闭上了嘴。

“我也想。”玄未也背过身不再理他。

殇不患看了看琵琶，又看了看玄未的背影，挠了挠头，反正也想不出个所以然来，就暂且搁下吧。

“说起来，阿浪也不知道找到地方没有。”

“啾啾啾啾啾！”小鸟一路嘶鸣着急急忙忙地飞回来了，打着旋儿飞得不太稳，殇不患大惊失色，把手中的琵琶往储物戒指里一塞，一纵身掠向小鸟飞来的方向，一手揽住小鸟的同时，另一手还接到了一支射来的箭矢。

“……受伤了？”

“轻伤，无妨。”

“喂！那边的！那是我的猎物！”

殇不患见射箭之人追了上来，连忙把小鸟护到身后。

“你这人怎么回事？明明是我的猎物，你故意藏起来是什么意思？”

“他是我的朋友。”

“哈！”对面的青年气乐了，“说句是朋友就能抢别人的猎物啊？”

“他真的是我的朋友。”殇不患严肃了起来，唤出拙剑，摆开架势迎敌。

“你是……修士？”

“啊？是的吧。”殇不患检查过浪巫谣的伤势，翅膀上有一点擦伤，没什么大碍，正掏出之前用剩下的伤药，不要钱似的往浪巫谣的伤处抹。

嗯，确实不要钱。

青年没有在殇不患身上感到修士的危险气息，却瞧得出同行的玄未是个修士，以为这一行人是以玄未为主的，当即向着玄未求饶，“修士大人饶命，小的只是出来打猎的，真的不知道那只鸟是修士大人的朋友！”

殇不患挠了挠头，偷偷问玄未，修士怎么就混到和恶霸差不多不受待见了，玄未一时不知如何答他，清了清嗓子对青年说，“不用那么紧张，不过嘛，打伤了我们的朋友，该赔的药钱还是得赔的。”

“我，我没钱。”

“……钱没有，赔点别的也行。”

“你、你们想怎么样？”

“认得去丹城的路吗？”

“那当然，路我熟得很！”

“带我们去丹城，路上吃的我们包了，不然……”

“去……丹城？您确定？”

“丹城去不得？”

“二位是头一回来这儿吧？”

“对啊。”

“难怪了……带你们去没问题，但只能带到离丹城一天脚程开外的地方，再往前我可是不敢靠近了。”

“为什么？”

“不是我说，丹城的大人物啊，这里十有八九出问题了。”青年神神秘秘地指着自己的脑袋，“以前吧，我们几个村子有好些人替丹城种草药的，村里一直挺富裕。可现如今，卖草药连本都收不回来，送草药进城的乡亲也丢了大半。听邻村的飞毛腿说，丹城的大人物到处拿人炼药呢。”

“炼药？这不就是害人性命吗？以丹城的地位，会明着干这种伤天害理的事？”

“您爱信不信，我反正是不敢去了。我们邻村的飞毛腿就被抓过，是逃命回来的，这都大半年了，他还一惊一乍的，打老远一瞧见生人就钻去地洞里。”

“殇兄，那咱们还去吗……”

殇不患看了看小鸟，小鸟点点头。

“左右没有更好的去处，不如去看看究竟。”

玄未修为低，有些发怵，“他们抓人，是只抓普通人，还是连修士都抓？”

“我听说的是只抓普通人，但也不是很肯定。”

殇不患拍了拍玄未的肩以示安慰，玄未点点头，让青年在前面带路。

青年刚迈出两步，肚子就不争气地叫了起来。没了先前的紧张感，他忍不住又向红鸟看了一眼。

“不准打这只鸟的主意。”殇不患从储物戒指里掏出两条鱼让他烤了吃，青年接过鱼拼命点头。

“喂，你叫什么名字？”

“陈二驴。”

“呃……”

“别这么看着我，我也觉得这名字挺难听的，不过只要以后我成了大人物，一定会有人愣说我的名字了不起。”

殇不患失笑，不明白这算什么逻辑。

“你还别不信，呐，陇城城主了不起吧？你知道他叫什么吗？”

“叫什么？”

“谈笑。”

“谈笑间，樯橹灰飞烟灭？”玄未眨了眨眼。

“修士们都是这么说了一大串，好像很厉害的样子。其实吧，我们村的太爷爷说，他们家宗祠保存的地方志上，写着他祖上是和城主一个村的，城主他爹叫谈天。他要有个儿子，估计也得叫谈这谈那的。”

众人失笑，“这要是给城主听见了，小心你的小命啊。”

“我说的是事实。”青年撇撇嘴，“我的名字也一定可以弄出什么厉害的说法的。”

一行人一路说说笑笑，穿山入林几日倒也不觉得累。殇不患不断拿出鱼和零食糕点投喂青年，他也就不再打红鸟的主意，一时几人相处融洽。

“到地儿了。”青年指着前面若隐若现的一座高耸的城池，“就在那儿。您二位保重啊。”

“好，谢谢你。”殇不患拿出一条鱼喂给小鸟，剩下的鱼全都给青年打了个包带走。

往近处走的时候，殇不患和浪巫谣总算知道丹炉长得什么样了。

整个丹城确实如同一只巨大的炼丹炉般拔地而起，炼丹炉的三条腿不但是三扇城门，还支撑着丹城的全部重量。

丹城的底部悬空在一个巨大的水潭上，夕阳的余晖倒映在水潭里，波光粼粼的水潭和弥漫变幻的水气，就好像是燃烧的火焰。

殇不患忍不住赞叹了一声，这看起来可比西幽的皇宫更气派。

这一路上都没有人能认出他们，浪巫谣早就恢复了人形，未免太过惹眼，身上穿着的是殇不患先前买的一件白衫，长发随意地挽在脑后，双手抱着琵琶。

玄未这还是头一回看真切浪巫谣究竟长得什么样，心想这要是个女子，也就难怪陇城城主会看上她了。当然，这话他是不敢说出来的，恢复了人形的浪巫谣，比还是小鸟的时候看起来更加生人勿近。

没了魔音的嗓子，浪巫谣饶有兴致地在四下无人的时候高歌了几曲，玄未惊讶地发现，看起来一副音痴样的殇不患，居然挺会打拍子。

“爱听巫谣唱歌，自然就会了。”玄未问起的时候，殇不患说得特别理所当然。

顺利进入了丹城的三人，要找地方住的时候却遇到了困难。

丹城的物价本就挺高，近来更是被炒出天价，殇不患特别留意了一下，他之前不知为何没有用到的化神丹，居然一颗就要卖五十万灵石的价钱，险些让他惊掉了下巴。

“而且只服用一粒，还不一定就真的能晋级，失败的可能性是很高的。”

一路找合适的地方落脚，一路听着各种八卦消息，三人这才知道，他们正赶上了炼丹大比。

殇不患叹了口气，“运气真不好啊，先前赶上了秘境，前些日子刚被陇城惦记上，这会儿又赶上了炼丹大比，看来今天要露宿野外了……”

“住处确实不好找，客栈是肯定没房间了。说起来，咱们走了那么久，到处都是修士，都没瞧见半户普通人家，拿人炼药的传言说不定是真的呢。”玄未也放弃了寻找。

三人好不容易找到一家市口不太好，生意冷清，但价钱合理的小店，买了些野营用得上的器具，打算去丹城底下的潭边扎个营对付着住。

“殇兄，那大比你要去看吗？”

“还是算了吧，我又不打算花这么多钱去买丹药。我们只是来借这个地方避风头的。”

“这样啊……”玄未喃喃自语，“大比好像要比上半个多月……嗯……”

“哦，险些忘了玄兄你是个生意人，你不用顾虑我，我在这儿多待一阵子也没事。”

浪巫谣也点头同意。

“太好了，那……”

“扎营的事儿交给我，你先忙你的。”殇不患告别了玄未，带着浪巫谣到潭边找了一处平坦的地方扎营。

“呼啊~这真是个好地方呢阿浪！”聆牙先前在狭窄的储物戒指里挤得难受，如今很享受四下无人的开阔的地方。

“巫谣，在这里住不要紧吗？”

浪巫谣摇摇头，看着湖面的方向，将琴弦拨出愉悦的音色。

殇不患找出新买的扎营器具码在一处，浪巫谣伸手想要帮忙，手却被殇不患拉住。

浪巫谣犹豫着要不要抽回手，疑惑地看着殇不患。

“这种粗活儿你就不要做了，万一伤了手……”

“无妨，我想帮忙。”

“嗯，那就，弹些曲子给我听好吗？”殇不患让他到一块平坦的大石上坐下，看他认真地给琴弦调着音，忍不住伸手摸了摸他的头顶。

发丝触感柔软。

巫谣没有避开他的手呢，殇不患愉快地想着，吹了个口哨，随着高低起伏的琴音忙活起来。

玄未循着篝火的亮光找过来的时候，瞧见的就是浪巫谣抱着琵琶靠着一块石头坐在地上，身边躺着的殇不患叼着根草茎，正在和琵琶聊天。

对，和琵琶，而不是和搭档。玄未确认了好几遍，自己确实没听错，本想走过去加入话题的他停住了脚步。

“玄兄，你回来啦！”琵琶先看见了他，热情地打着招呼。

“啊，对啊，哦，那什么，我买了些酒菜，你们吃不吃？”

“不会是什么灵草灵兽做的吧？”

“呃……”还真的被殇不患猜对了，酒是灵果酿的酒，菜也是灵草和灵兽的肉做的。

“谢啦，不过还是你自己吃吧。”

也许是他们挑食吧，玄未想不明白殇不患和浪巫谣为什么执着于普通的食物，而对带有灵气的食物很不待见。

“好吧……你们在聊什么呢？”

“我们正在说，丹药这么贵，修炼的事儿要怎么办。”出乎玄未的意料，这一人一琴不是在拌嘴，更不是在扯风花雪月，而是在说正经事。

“这个我留意过，丹城的灵气充沛，即使是化神境的修士，靠吸收天地灵气来提升修为也不是难事，只是……”

“？”

“炼虚丹已经卖到了八十万灵石一颗、大乘丹更离谱，一百五十万。”

“这价钱定得还挺随意。”聆牙插口。

“没办法，但凡会点儿炼丹的修士就已经很难得了，要说会炼制炼虚丹的是凤毛麟角，那么会炼大乘丹的更是可遇不可求。即使是一百五十万，那也只能买到大乘丹里品质最普通的那种。”

“炼丹很难吗？”

“那可太难了，能用灵力控制好火候的修士就不多，还得专注于提取融合灵草灵果的精华。这就是为什么以丹帝大人离大乘境临门一脚的修为，功法也不算顶尖，却无人敢惹的原因。”

“照你这么说，他给自己炼个大乘丹，直接晋级不就完事儿了？”

“你懂什么！丹帝大人在炼出完美的大乘丹之前誓不晋级，这是关系到晋级以后能走多远的大事！”

“还挺复杂……”殇不患扔掉了草茎，坐起身，“走一步看一步吧，我本就觉着依靠药物不太靠谱。”

“不患按着原本的法子练就好。”浪巫谣伸手给殇不患拍了拍身上沾到的草屑，殇不患望向他笑了笑，他立刻转开了脸。

“放心吧玄兄，虽然没什么道理，殇不患这家伙总能一不留神就变得很厉害。”

“一不……留神？”玄兄对聆牙的说法将信将疑，“再怎么个不留神法，这修炼也得一步一个脚印……呃……”说到一半，玄未想起，他刚认识殇不患时，对方只是个金丹修士，听说是没几天就从普通人晋级上来的，而如今才过去个把月，就已经是个化神修士了，这“一不留神”似乎也没说错。

“殇，很强。”浪巫谣认真点头。

难怪这两个人能成为搭档。玄未这么想着，意味深长地看了看潭边只搭了两顶的帐篷，钻进其中一顶，独自享用餐食去了。

殇不患摸了摸下巴，觉得浪巫谣说得对，之前二人就对“吸收天地灵气”抱持怀疑的态度，别说他们俩身上现在是半点灵力都没有，对所谓寄宿着灵气的灵草和灵果都敬谢不敏，就算有，也不敢贸然尝试那些可疑的药物。

夜半，帐篷内，浪巫谣斜躺在地垫上，安安静静地看着殇不患打坐的样子。他身上盖着的不是薄毯，而是殇不患的外袍，袍子的一角还被他小心地攥在手里。

“喂，阿浪，我可是听说了，这块木头干了这么多蠢事，还完全没有要开窍的意思啊。”聆牙小小声地在浪巫谣耳畔告状。

浪巫谣摇摇头，并不在意。无论出于什么样的心情，眼前的人比他以为的更加珍视他，这绝对假装不来。虽是又到了陌生的地方，也没有比西幽或者东离安全多少，甚至可能会更危险，但如今能与殇不患一起旅行，即使自己的心思于礼法不容，也不必顾虑旁人的眼光，这已经比他曾奢望的要好了太多。

“若是不执着，阿浪也就不是阿浪了。这个殇不患真是好运。”聆牙叹了口气，浪巫谣的反应一点也不出乎它的意料，它也只是过过嘴瘾罢了。

如果殇不患听见了，想必会列举出自己这么些年倒过的霉来反驳它吧。

打坐了大半夜的殇不患回过神的时候，见浪巫谣枕着自己的手臂侧躺着，似乎是看着他练功，不知不觉就睡着了。

“这么睡胳膊该压麻了。”殇不患喃喃自语着，想在尽量不吵醒他的情况下把他的胳膊解放出来，在握住浪巫谣的手臂的时候，自然不免看到了他的睡脸。

不知道为什么，此刻他想到的居然是，这样可爱的睡脸绝不能便宜了那个陇城城主。

等等，我……觉得阿浪……可爱？殇不患不禁打了一个激灵，握着浪巫谣手臂的手一使劲——

不仅没拽动他的胳膊，还把自己拽得一个踉跄。

正对上了浪巫谣微睁的翠眸。


	12. 水怪水怪！

“……不患？你在做什么？”

“啊，不是，啊哈哈，没什么，哦对，你看你这睡相，胳膊该压麻了吧，我正想替你把胳膊抽出来，你就醒了。”殇不患慌慌张张地直起身，手忙脚乱地解释。

“不患酱是看着浪酱的睡脸看呆了！”

“胡说什么呢！”

连聆牙都没想到的是，它这次真的说中了殇不患的心事。

聆牙向来喜欢言语攻击殇不患，胡说八道惯了，浪巫谣没当真，而且他发现自己的胳膊确实麻了，也就信了殇不患的说辞。

殇不患甩了甩头，试图赶走脑中乱七八糟的想法，伸手给浪巫谣揉胳膊，然后替他把散开的头发绑好。

浪巫谣才刚醒，有些恍惚，在殇不患替他梳头的时候还眯起了眼，直到头发被绑好，才发现自己手中还攥着殇不患的外袍。他倒抽一口气，趁着殇不患的注意力没在这里，迅速把外袍披到他的背上，夺门而出。

留下殇不患一头雾水地看着聆牙，“巫谣这是怎么了？”

“我只是把琴，我可不知道。”

一人一琴相对无言，气氛一时有些尴尬，却听外头浪巫谣突然唤了殇不患一声。

带上琵琶来到潭边，只见浪巫谣正盯着水面出神。

“巫谣，在看什么？”

“那里，好像有东西。”

顺着浪巫谣指向的方向看过去，清晨的阳光下，潭水波光粼粼，几可见底。

如果不仔细看，可能会把潭底的一缕微弱的反光看漏，这些却逃不过二人的目力。

“我去看看。”殇不患一个鱼跃。

潭水非常深，比看上去的深度深很多。殇不患的水性不错，这潭水的深度没到他下潜的极限，但要在水下寻找那一缕反光的位置，还是不小的考验。

浪巫谣很想帮上忙，可他基本算是个旱鸭子，此时也只有站在潭边皱眉看着。

“咦？浪兄？你在看什么呢？”玄未整装走出自己的帐篷，准备去街市上看看有没有好生意做。

浪巫谣指了指水潭，玄未顺着他指的方向看去，只见殇不患已经差不多潜到了潭底，正在四下找寻。

“殇兄这是……”玄未看了看浪巫谣，一头雾水，“这水里看起来没有鱼啊？”

“喂！我们阿浪又不是只会吃！”

浪巫谣跟着摇了摇头。

这人怎么都不说话的……难怪就算变成了鸟，殇兄也没觉出不对来。玄未还没想出个所以然来，水底突然一阵翻涌，只见原本平静的水底活了起来，掀起一片淤泥，像是一张大网向着殇不患罩去。

“不患！”浪巫谣不禁喊出声，急急忙忙就要冲进水中，却被聆牙的一句“阿浪你不会游泳！”阻住。

眼见水中的殇不患奋力向水面逃脱，水底的大网似乎在无声地嘶吼着，直到水面被激起层层波纹，浪巫谣突然一拨弦，向着水底发出攻击。

“铮！”的一声过后，琵琶被浪巫谣弹出一阵粗暴的旋律，言灵之力随之向着水底涌去。

言灵之力果然让大网迟疑了一下，水中的殇不患顿时压力一轻，随意向身后一剑劈出，他在水中虽然发挥不出平时的力量，但配合浪巫谣的攻击逃脱包围还不在话下。

殇不患跃出水面的时候，浪巫谣刚要松一口气，却见水下的大网不依不饶地紧随其后。

闪烁着潭水般粼粼波光的“网”不是渔网，而是活物。

殇不患在空中勉强转了个身，对着似有若无的网劈出一剑，剑的威力比在水下大了许多，剑气过处，只见眼前折射出的阳光扭曲了些许，随后“啪”的一声，有什么东西掉在了潭边的岸上，最初是透明的，但很快就变成了黑色，挣扎了几下，不动了。

殇不患借着剑气劈出的势头，退开的速度加快了些许，而吃痛的网也不愿意上岸，摆脱了抓捕的殇不患稳稳落在岸边。

“这是什么东西？”殇不患好奇地用剑挑起那截黑色的东西，看样子应该是水中怪物的断肢。

“水母。”

“蛞蝓。”

“章鱼。”

二人一琴给出了三种不同的答案。

殇不患挠挠头，将脸凑近那截断肢，好像还打算伸手碰碰看。

“别碰！”

玄未和聆牙同时出声示警，殇不患好笑地看着这一人一琴，“怎么？有毒？”

“不患酱，你这家伙别什么脏东西都拿手碰啊！碰完还拿脏手去碰阿浪啊啊啊啊我错了我不说了！”

殇不患失笑，倒是把挑着断肢的剑尖拿远了些，又好奇玄未有什么高见，向他挑了挑眉。

玄未假装没有听见聆牙的话，清了清嗓子，正色道，“虽然我不知道这是什么东西，但我听说有些怪物的碎片都能有附身、夺舍之类的力量，要是没有把握，还是别碰的好。说起来，你潜到潭底下做什么？”

“潭底有个东西在反光，我想去看看那是什么。”

“看清楚了吗？”

“看得不太明白，似乎是个金属片。如果能打捞上来就好了。”

“难喽！”玄未摊了摊手，“在水里这玩意儿根本看不见，也挺小心地不肯离开水，而且……”

顺着玄未的视线向不远处看去，已经有修士发现了动静，好奇地赶来看热闹。

趁着人聚集过来之前，玄未溜之大吉，先去市场上看丹药的行情了。

这些修士看起来也都是一时找不到地方住的，看见殇不患他们搭了两个帐篷，觉得是个好主意，分了一部分人去城里寻找有没有帐篷卖，另一部分人先找地方占着。

“我说，哥们，刚才你们在折腾啥呢？”占了离殇不患他们的帐篷不远处的一个修士看来是个自来熟，悠闲地过来搭话。

“水里有个奇怪的东西。”殇不患指了指被他扔在地上的那截断肢，“也不知道是什么。”

那个修士好奇地蹲到地上仔细观擦，还大着胆子用手戳了戳，众人都为他捏了把汗。

“触感好恶心。”那人撇了撇嘴，“有点像是水蜗牛。”

“咦？你能看得出来吗？”

“嗯……虽然我以前见过水蜗牛，但从没见过像刚才动静那么大的啊。一般个头最多就这么点儿，也没有这种颜色的。”那人说着比划了一拳的大小，“你要是不打算要的话，这东西我拿走了啊？”

殇不患点点头，还想多跟那人打听几句，可看着他抓着怪物断肢的手，和从断肢处还在不断滴落的黏液，想起聆牙的话，反倒是不想靠近他了。

“哟，那是你的同伴？”那自来熟修士对着浪巫谣扬了扬下巴，眯起眼，上下打量着。

“是我的搭档。”

“姑娘长得可真俊。”

有旁人在场，聆牙不太方便说话，浪巫谣皱眉“哼”了一声表示不满。

“呃……是、是个男人？”

“是啊。”殇不患有些想笑，瞧见浪巫谣不悦的神情，忍住了，“这家伙不好惹，你少说几句吧，不然我可拦不住他。”

“……虽是个男人，可他长得这么漂亮，小心被你们惹不起的人盯上啊。”那人想了想，还是没忍住，小声对殇不患撂下这句就跑了。

可不就是已经被盯上了么。殇不患腹诽，他们大老远跑来丹城，就是要躲那个陇城城主的。

回过神的时候，潭边已经不见了浪巫谣的踪影。

殇不患挠挠头，回到了自己的帐篷，果然见到浪巫谣背对着门，低着头想心事。

“巫谣？”

“……”

殇不患绕到他的面前，“很在意刚才那人的话？”

“那当然啦！我们阿浪真的长得这么像个大姑娘吗？”琵琶无法理解人类的长相该怎么分辨。

“别听他胡说！”殇不患急忙否认，“这里的人整天不是打劫就是杀人的，他们知道什么！”

浪巫谣闻言抬头看向殇不患。

说起了这个话题，殇不患免不了打量起浪巫谣的脸，直到看得浪巫谣不太自在地低下头。

“诶你别动！”殇不患还正认真看到一半，见浪巫谣要低头，连忙伸手抬起他的下巴。

“不患酱？喂！看半天了这都？”聆牙感到了浪巫谣的动摇，气氛有些难以捉摸。

殇不患放开了浪巫谣的下巴，释然地舒了口气。

“……殇？”浪巫谣努力保持镇定，耳朵尖却红了。

“刚才那人有一点倒是没说错，仔细一看吧，阿浪确实挺好看的。”

“啥？？？”聆牙的惊叹声简直要把帐篷都掀了。

“你只是把琴，看不出人类长相的区别，我以前也没怎么注意。”殇不患拍了拍浪巫谣的肩，而聆牙感到了浪巫谣更加强烈的动摇。

“注……注意什么？”

“今天早上我想给你把胳膊抽出来的时候，突然在想，阿浪这么可爱，可不能便宜了陇城城主啊。那会儿我还以为我的脑子出问题了呢。”殇不患讪笑着挠头，“不过呢，连刚才那个路人都觉得阿浪长得好看，那我的脑子应该没坏。”

聆牙想要说什么，琴头和琴弦都被浪巫谣按住，而浪巫谣把脸埋得更低。

“生气了？”殇不患好奇地摸了摸浪巫谣的头发，浪巫谣的羞怯终于到了极限，突然变成了鸟，飞到帐篷的一角，收拢翅膀蜷成一团，拿背对着殇不患。

“……好好说着话，怎么又跑了呢？”殇不患问询地看着被撂下的聆牙，“唉，阿浪这性子，等回去以后他不能变成鸟了，可怎么办啊。”

“谁让我们阿浪摊上你这么个家伙呢！”聆牙不忿，可它对殇不患嫌这嫌那的也不是头一天了，殇不患不在乎。

聆牙也挺无奈，以前它刚开始念叨殇不患的时候，还能被认真询问到底问题出在哪里，偶尔浪巫谣不阻止它的时候，它还能说几句有用的。

后来，殇不患总想着听浪巫谣自己说，听见他沉默半天，挤出一句“殇没什么不好”之后，反而得意了起来。

然后，聆牙的话就被当做了玩笑。

殇不患耸了耸肩，想到这阵子倒是都没见过阿浪变成红鸟的样子，玩心大起的他凑近了些，伸手想要摸摸小鸟的羽毛，手背立刻被狠狠啄了一口。

“好好好，不碰就不碰。”殇不患被啄得挺疼，只好转移注意力，盘算起潭底的怪物，“也不知道那怪物要怎么解决。”

“啊啊啊啊啊！救命！”突然帐篷外一阵嘈杂，打断了殇不患的思绪，他对红鸟说了句“我去看看”，走出了帐篷。

潭水边聚集了不少人，正对着水下指指点点，大呼小叫。

殇不患赶到潭边的时候，水下已经泛起了一大片血色，显然水中那人已经回天乏术。

他轻叹了口气，心想也不知道是谁又潜入潭中，却没他那么好运逃过了怪物的追捕。

“这都是你的错！”殇不患还在感叹的时候，听见不远处的叫骂声，他转头一看，只见一个人正指着他破口大骂，弄得他一头雾水。

“要不是你把那截怪物的断肢给他，他怎么会好奇到潜到水里被怪物杀死！现在还眼睁睁地看着他死在水里，也不下水救人！你才该死！”

“喂喂，讲点道理啊，这不赖我吧？”

“少废话，你自己跳下去，要不然把你扔下水！”

殇不患叹了口气，眼见对方五个人摆开架势包围了他，显然是不打算讲理了，他只好唤出拙剑，准备迎敌。

在远处扎营的修士们渐渐围拢，不过全都是看热闹的样子，没有人打算出手。

“那个傻子不识货，这么好的炼器材料便宜了我们。”只听一个声音响起，众人不知道发生了什么事，四下找寻声音的来源，只有殇不患知道这是浪巫谣的声音，望向二人的帐篷，只见浪巫谣已经变回了人形，抱着琵琶走出来。

“可以隐匿的材料可不多见，只要我们赶在别人之前先下水收了它，就赚大了。”浪巫谣指着包围殇不患的几人，“这几个人说的。”

浪巫谣出众的耳力在这种状况下派上了用场。

被指着的几人脸色发青，“你……你胡说！我们没有说过！”

“最好把那傻大个也骗下水喂怪物……”浪巫谣面色不善地接着往下说，说到一半卡了壳儿，强行补了句，“他们说的。”

“最好把那傻大个也骗下水喂怪物，我们趁机绑了他那个美貌的搭档，有那种癖好的大人们都很慷慨的哦~”旁边有一人站出来，顺着浪巫谣的话悠悠地接了下去，学着浪巫谣的样子伸出手指，“也是这几个人说的~”

浪巫谣倏地脸红了，见学他样子的人还向他挑眉，手指按在了琴弦上蓄势待发，对方连忙作投降状。

殇不患闻言惊讶地看过去，浪巫谣瞧见他看自己，立刻偏过头不敢看他。

殇不患皱眉抬起剑，一步步向着对手逼近。

“他，他，他胡说，他们都胡说！”对面的几人完全乱了阵脚，直到殇不患到了近前才勉强回过神，摆开架势迎敌。

“拙剑无式·鬼神辟易！”殇不患动了真火，也不和他们客气，一出手就是杀招。

对方到底也都是些元婴或化神修士，单看修为和殇不患差不离，且人多势众，阵法上显然已配合过很多次，就算少了一个同伴，在慌乱之下，还有几分招架之力。

一招过后，五人中仅有一人重伤，一人擦伤。

然而，重伤之人想要运起功法自愈的时候，却发现了不对，他越是运功，越是觉得灵力滞涩，在他焦急地想要冲破桎梏的时候，突然呕出一口鲜血，整个人瘫倒在地上。

“他……他竟把我的灵脉废了……他……”说完，晕了过去。

仅是擦伤的那人打了个寒战。

四人自知在折损二人的情况下无论如何都无法再次结阵，而刚才殇不患的那一招，他们连动作都没有看清，毫无胜算。

他们哀求地看着殇不患，只见殇不患眼中一片冰冷，倒真和鬼神有几分相似。求饶的话卡在嗓子眼里说不出来，他们这才发现眼前这个看起来朴素得不起眼，似乎还有些犯傻的修士，根本一点都不好惹。

“殇。”浪巫谣不知何时走到了殇不患的身边，在殇不患看过来的时候，对他摇了摇头。

“阿浪？”殇不患问询地看着浪巫谣，而浪巫谣点点头。

众人不知这两个人打的什么哑谜，面面相觑。

殇不患叹了口气，收起剑，厌恶地看着已经跪到地上的四个人，“你们走吧，别再让我看见你们。”

四人对着殇不患略一施礼，抬起昏迷的同伴，用最快的速度跑了。

围观的修士们有些摄于殇不患的寒意，没热闹可看，自然就散了，然而殇不患一眼认出了刚才接话的那个修士。

“刚才谢谢啦，这位……怎么称呼？”

“我们应该合不来，还是不要互通姓名的好。”

“啊？这是为什么？”

对方意味深长地看了一眼浪巫谣，笑道，“我呢，就是他们所说的‘有那种癖好的人’，不过不是什么‘慷慨的大人’，何况用钱买来的也没意思。”

“呃……”

“我自认现在还不是你的对手，后会有期。”

“咦？喂！……真是个怪人。”殇不患耸耸肩，这么一段插曲倒是让他摆脱了先前的情绪。

“阿浪，你刚才为什么拦着我？”回到帐篷里，殇不患问出了先前在众人面前没能开口的问题，“那几个不是恶人吗？”

“只是些贪财之人而已，若是连这样的人都要杀，此处就没多少不该杀的人了。”

“可他们说要把你……”

浪巫谣伸手阻止殇不患往下说，“比起他们，你刚才的样子……”说到一半，他才发现自己把手贴在了殇不患的唇上，立刻抽回了手，话却说不下去了。

“那伙人都把主意打到你身上了，我没办法不生气啊。”

“难怪以前七杀天凌那家伙说要把阿浪吊起来引你出来，虽然她挺讨厌，但她确实很了解你呢。”聆牙总算又能开口了，“喂，阿浪，不患酱对你是没得说，就是实在傻了点啊啊啊别弹了我闭嘴！”

“什么？七杀天凌还说过这话？回去以后还是把它找回来关进魔剑目录的好。”

“要怎样才能回去？”

“嗯……毫无头绪啊……陇城城主的事儿不好办，现在就连外头那只怪物也对付不了。”殇不患很久都没像现在这样觉得自己力有不逮，“要说现在能做的，好像也只有提升功力了吧……说起来，我好像都没见你行功呢，不要紧吗？”

“……”浪巫谣犹豫了半晌，决定实话实说，“不患，单靠我自己无法提升功力。”

“为什么？”

“原因不清楚，可是只有在你提升的时候，我行功才会有用。”

“这么古怪啊……”殇不患摸了摸下巴。

“我听说最初阿浪还是只重伤的鸟的时候，是用了你的力量才能痊愈的？说不定是这个原因？”

“很有道理……那么事情就简单了！反正现在左右无事，我运会儿功，阿浪你不要离开太远，玄未要是回来了和我说。”

“好。”

在殇不患专注打坐的时候，聆牙又开始了背后告黑状的必修课，“阿浪你怎么总拦着我，不患酱他就是傻，你想想，他之前说的那都是什么话……”


End file.
